


The Cop and The Con Series

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 80,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: These are Tony and Neal friendship/brother/family stories, NO Slash , usually involving a case or mention of a case. They take place in NY and D.C. May be slightly OOC, at times. They are in no particular order, just my ideas, as they come. And they involve both Tony and Neal whumpage, at times...just because it makes me happy.  This series will be posted as chapters, with each adventure being a new chapter, unless otherwise indicated.





	1. Strong Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I just finished watching the season 2 DVD of ‘White Collar’ and it’s got me thinking of an White Collar/NCIS crossover. In my AU Neal and Tony are childhood friends. They were in military school together. They each went their own ways in life, but stayed in touch. Neal, of course, not letting Tony in on his ‘entire’ life. . Now NCIS is in need of Neal’s kind of expertise.
> 
> I also wrote this story like I was going go divided it up into chapters and post it. But I decided instead to just post it as one story. I also left the ANs at the beginning of the chapter just because I felt they provided the required explanation.
> 
> But mostly I wrote this story to explore a buddy relationship between Tony and Neal and I think it worked out pretty well. Enjoy.

“I know a guy, Boss.” Tony replied hesitantly.

“Okay,” Gibbs nodded. “…Get him in here.”

Ziva stood and grabbed her coat, ready to follow Tony out of the building.

“That’s gonna be kind of difficult.” Tony admitted.

“And why is that, DiNozzo?” Gibbs irritation was beginning to show. “Either get him in here, or we go with something, someone else. What’s the problem?”

“He’s in New York and he can’t exactly…leave.” Tony said.

“And why is that, DiNozzo?” Gibbs practically growled. “What is it you aren’t telling me?”

Tony took a breath and rattled off what he had been so very hesitant to tell Gibbs. “My friend’s name is Neal Caffrey. We…We met in military school and stayed friends after. He moved all over the US but we always kept in touch. Anyway, he dropped out of school. That was why he was in military school. But he got kicked out of there, too. He got into some ‘less than legal’ stuff. He has a great mind, Boss. His IQ was off the charts. He loves art. He can look at anything and reproduce it. It’s a great talent…which led to….”

By this time a picture of Neal was plastered on the plasma.

Gibbs read from the screen. “….being caught by Agent Peter Burke of the White Collar Crimes unit in New York for art forgery and theft.”

Tony nodded. “He…Neal’s a good guy.” He paused. “I mean aside from the theft and forgery thing.”

“Uh, huh.” Gibbs said, warily. “So, why is it he can’t come to D.C.? Is he still in jail?” The info from his file was not as complete as Gibbs would have liked. 

Tony sighed and waited for his headslap. “He’s kind of confined to a 2-mile radius of the FBI’s main office in New York. He wears an anklet. He’s serving out his sentence as an FBI Consultant for the White Collar division.”

Tony was not disappointed. “We want the piece, examined, DiNozzo! NOT stolen. Not forged! Examined.”

Tony nodded, rubbing the back of his head. “I understand that, Boss. But if anybody can find a hidden message in this thing, if there is one, it’ll be Neal.”

Gibbs sighed and looked at to the 4th floor landing, dreading his talk with the director. “Look, I gotta go convince Vance this is a trip we NEED to take on the government’s dime.” Gibbs started toward the stairs. “Your friend better deliver. Go down to Abby and have her wrap the painting and ship it to the New York office. Vance will call and make all the arrangements.”

\----New York-A few hours later----

“I just got a very strange and disturbing message from a Leon Vance, the Director of NCIS in Washington, D.C. He said he needed to have a painting examined and that you are they guy to do it.”

Neal seemed to have no expression. 

“What exactly does that mean? What’s going on?” Peter questioned. “And why did this come to me? Hughes approved it and forwarded all the information to me. He said the director asked ‘specifically’ for you. He said an Agent Gibbs and an Agent DiNozzo would be flying in, in a day or two. They had already sent the ‘evidence’ ahead so we would have a head start on examining it, some sort of hidden message it’s supposed to contain.”

A small smile crossed Neal’s face, but disappeared quickly.

“I saw that, Neal. If you’re running another scheme, if this is some kind of joke. I…I’ll send you back. I promise you I will. And I’ll make sure you spend every day you have left in solitary.” Peter threatened.

Neal grinned again. “It’s nothing like that, Peter.”

“Then what IS it like?” Peter asked, hands on hips, waiting for an answer.

Neal just looked at him for minute. “What is that, the hands on the hips thing? Is that something they teach in FBI school? Rule 1…” Neal said using an authoritative voice. “…put your hands on your hips and you will intimidate your suspect and foil their fiendish plans.”

Peter removed his hands from his hips. 

“Is that like an FBI superpower?” Neal chuckled. “Now all you need is a cape.”

“Get out of my office! Go!’ Peter said, clearly annoyed.

Neal chuckled as he left the office. His expression changed as soon as he left. He would be very glad to see Tony. It had been a few years. But still, his visit had Neal worried.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

 

“I need this place clear, Mozzie.” Neal said. “Anything involved with anything you’re planning needs to be out of here. Gone!” Neal said helping Mozzie rid the place of any ‘evidence’ of any schemes. “Tony has a photographic memory, and he’s like a dog with a bone.”

“He’s a fed.” Mozzie said, putting the gathered items into a bag. “How bad…?”

“Peter knows ‘Neal the con.’” Neal replied. “Tony knows ‘Neal the man.’”

“Oh.” Mozzie said, getting Neal’s point.

“Oh, is right.” Neal said. “And when Tony comes to my apartment, that’s what he’s gonna see, not the con.”

“You mean, he doesn’t know?” Mozzie asked, surprised.

Neal sighed then nodded. “He knows. I never told him. But he knows. He ‘investigates’ for a living.”

“What kind of investigations?” Mozzie asked, a little afraid for his own cover.

“He’s been a detective with the police. He does crime scene investigations now.” Neal explained, giving the highlights.

“Oh CSI, I can appreciate that.” Mozzie zipped the bag as Neal looked around one last time. “The attention to detail….”

“Okay,” Neal said, satisfied. “…we’re clear.”

Mozzie left soon after, taking the bag with him.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

 

Peter had the painting unwrapped and had it lying on the table in their meeting room when Neal came in the next morning.

“Well, Neal, here it is, just arrived today.” Peter said as soon as Neal walked into the room.

Neal looked carefully at the subject. It’s called The Scream, or, more accurately, Der Schrei der Natur (The Scream of Nature). It’s the popular name given to each of four versions. They were created as both painting and pastels, by the Expressionist artist Edvard Munch between 1893 and 1910. Each shows a figure with an agonized expression against a landscape with a tumultuous red sky. The landscape in the background is the Oslofjod, viewed from Ekeberg, Oslo, Norway. This one is a pretty clever one, actually.”

Neal straightened up and looked at Peter. “I would have to compare it against pictures of the original. But…what exactly are they looking for?”

“They were ‘appropriately vague.’” Peter said.

“Which is ‘fed speak’ for they don’t know what they’re looking for.” Neal stated.

“Pretty much.” Peter started to pace. “These guys, these navy cops. I checked them out Agent Gibbs is pretty tough. He’s…he’s a Marine, no nonsense kind of guy.” Peter explained. “And this Agent DiNozzo is his second in command. They have a high success rate, Neal. I get the feeling you don’t fool around with….”

“I got it, Peter.” Neal said, looking up from studying the painting.

“This Gibbs is a bad ass, Neal.” Peter restated, so Neal would get the point. “I don’t need to be looking bad in front of a sister agency.

“Understood.” Neal replied. He was still unsure of telling Peter about knowing Tony. He just had to be sure he was not messed, inadvertently, of course, in any military business. The thought of Tony possibly being after him for something, too, made him very, very uncomfortable.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

 

“Mozzie, just…just check it out for me.” Neal pleaded.

Mozzie looked at his friend. He had never seen Neal quite so rattled before.

“Look, it’s just that I know Tony. I know how his mind works.” Neal said pacing his room. “If he has something, if he ‘thinks’ he has something, he won’t let it go.”

“Okay, Okay.” Mozzie relented. “I’ll check it out. But I can’t see how our… ‘recent activity’ had….”

“Just check, Moz, okay, just check.”

Mozzie got up to leave. He nodded and then headed out the door. Moz called a couple of hours later. They were in the clear with the military. Nothing to worry about there, Moz had told him. Neal collapsed onto his couch, thoroughly relieved. Now, he could really enjoy Tony’s visit.

TBC

 

Chapter 2

AN: Some of you may recognize the name Hastenburg and the painting referred to as ‘Young Girl With Locket from Season 1. I did an Internet search. It gave me only a picture of the painting and a name, C. Hastenburg. So the history of the painting and the artist himself are completely made up. Enjoy.

Neal watched, somewhat amused, as Peter paced his office.

“You’re gonna sweat through your suit.” Neal said as he watched Peter.

“That noticeable, huh?” Peter replied as he straightened his tie. He continued to pace. “Military…all that ‘Sir’ stuff, it just reminds me of my Dad. Yes, Sir. No, Sir. I was the only kid at my school who ‘didn’t’ call their dad, Dad.” Peter straightened his tie for the millionth time.

“I didn’t know your dad was military.” 

“He wasn’t. I mean, not really.” Peter replied. “He did his tour, like most young men did in his generation. It’s just, when he came home, he kept the hair cut. And he kept the discipline.”

Neal nodded. “You know…I really should tell you….”

“They’re here.” Peter said.

Neal looked at Peter, noting his nervousness. “You’re meeting a fellow fed, not asking Elizabeth out for the first time.” Neal paused. “Look Peter, I really need….”

“Can it wait, Neal?” Peter asked as he watched a junior agent point Gibbs and DiNozzo in the direction of his office.

Neal sighed, then muttered.. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Peter introduced himself to Gibbs and DiNozzo. He then introduced them to Neal. They all shook hands.

“Let me see it.” Tony requested, looking at Neal.

Neal sighed. He propped his leg up on a chair. The anklet showed under the hem of his pants.

By this time Diana and Jones were in the room and quick introductions had been made. Everyone in the room looked at Neal and Tony, very confused.

Tony smiled. “So what, when you go out of your invisible fence, it zaps you?”

“Oh, hilarious, you’re a real comedian.” Neal smiled. He paused. “It’s good to see you again, Tony.”

“You too, Neal.” Tony said as they quickly embraced.

“So, you two know each other?” Peter observed addressing both Tony and Neal. “You should have told me.” He said to Neal as an aside.

The others in the room were still getting over their confusion.

“I tried, but…” Neal started.

“Later, Neal.” Peter said, ending the conversation.

“We met in military school. I was a couple years older. He…” Tony explained, reading Peter’s reaction. “…we became friends. I decided to work within the law. He decided to…color outside the lines.”

“I like the way you put that, great metaphor.” Neal replied to Tony.

“Thank you.” Tony replied.

“You were in military school!” Jones and Diana said almost simultaneously.

“Top of his class in firearms.” Tony added.

Jones, Diana and Peter looked at Neal on that one. Neal shrugged. “I don’t like them. That doesn’t mean I don’t know how to use one.”

“Stroll down memory lane on your own time, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said, finally speaking up. “We have a job to do. We don’t have time to waste.”

“Sure, Boss.” Tony replied to Gibbs. “What about it, Neal?” Tony asked, referring to the painting.

They all gathered around the table where the painting lay. “Well, as I told Agent Burke before, it’s one of 4 works entitled The Scream. They were created as both painting and pastels, by the Expressionist artist Edvard Munch between 1893 and 1910. Each painting shows a figure with an agonized expression. The landscape in the background is the Oslofjod, viewed from Ekeberg, Oslo, Norway. And this is a pretty good reproduction. But that’s all it is, a reproduction. No real value in the painting itself, the paint and style used are way too modern. It’s a knockoff, a pretty clever one, but still a knock-off.”

“Why a clever one?” Tony asked.

They matched the paper in look, but not in texture. There are brushstrokes here. Those are not visible on a lithograph.” Neal explained. “Munch made a plate and reproduced his works. But he made only about 7 prints. The plate was destroyed. The lithographs are the only ones ‘thought’ to still be in circulation. The originals are in private or museum collections.”

“Thought to be in circulation, so they could still be ‘out there.’?” Gibbs speculated.

Neal nodded. “They could be, Agent Gibbs, but it’s unlikely. Collectors pay millions, museums know that. It is most likely they spend their days locked up in safes. They are probably only brought out for special viewings.”

“Well, agents, we found a dead Marine with this painting in his trunk. We need to know if it’s worth dying for.” Tony explained their current case.

“Well, like I said, it’s fake. It’s a damned good fake, but it’s still a fake.” Neal replied.

“But good enough to fool a novice?” Gibbs asked.

“Definitely.” Neal replied. “The last one sold here in New York for close to 120 million.”

“Wow, really?” Tony asked.

Neal nodded. “But somewhere, somebody down the line is going to see it’s fake. There’s going to be a trail. There is no honor among thieves. You put a gun in a guy’s face and threaten to kill him. And he will tell you pretty much anything you want to know to save his own ass. The guy at the bottom of the food chain has a target on his back really quick. He needs to authenticate, and so will everybody up the line. This piece wouldn’t fool many people at all.”

“Is there something hidden in it?” Tony asked. “I know a lot of artists sign their work.” He looked pointedly at Neal.

“Tony, I….”

Tony nodded. “We’ll talk about it.” 

Neal nodded and continued. No one else in the room had a clue what was going on between Tony and Neal. They all looked at each other in confusion.

“That’s true, forgers do tend to make a special ‘mark’ on their work.” Neal examined the painting closely. “I am not really seeing anything here. But…that doesn’t mean much, necessarily.” Neal picked the painting up. “Have you taken it out of its frame?”

Tony shook his head. “Our forensic scientist said she would not take a chance on destroying a work of art. Especially when she found out we had called in an expert.”

Neal nodded. “That’s good.” He said as he carefully separated the piece from its frame. “It’s the custom of the wealthy to hide the good paintings behind the bad ones. They also hide other valuable things too. Auctions of said painting have discovered many an historical document.” Neal then examined staples on the frame. “There are two sets of staples here. Someone has stretched this canvas over the original.” 

Everybody was silent and Neal carefully separated the layers, exposing the painting beneath.

“Well,” Neal said, when the painting was revealed. “…this would definitely be worth dying for.”

TBC

 

Chapter 3

AN: I am basically repeating the AN from chapter 2 here. So, short and sweet, I could find no information so I made some up.

“What is it, exactly?” Peter said. The subject was a young girl with a dark back ground. It seemed rather unremarkable.

“Why is it so…special?” Gibbs asked.

“It’s not really that nice a painting.” Tony agreed.

“It’s a Hastenberg.” Neal nodded. “It’s called very simply, ‘Young Girl With Locket.’ It is pretty unremarkable. But it’s the story that makes the painting valuable. If it’s real, it is one of the few known portraits done of a young princess. She died only months after this painting was completed. The necklace was her favorite. It was buried with her. It was a valuable piece, worth, in the 1600’s a few thousand. The family crypt was robbed only days after her funeral. Her coffin was opened, along with several others. It was estimated 5 million dollars worth of jewels were taken, today’s value.”

“So, what is the painting worth?” Peter asked.

“I can’t give you an exact figure. But I would guess over 10 million, just because of the rarity.” Neal stated.

“How many are there?” Gibbs asked.

Neal shook his head. “I’m not sure. Evidently Hastenburg found the girl beautiful. He painted several portraits and just gave them away. Art researchers have said 5. Three are accounted for, museums and private collections. But those other two….”

“What about the jewels?” Tony asked. “Have any of the jewels surfaced?”

“Not in the past 100 years. Last heard, they were part of an English monarch’s private collection. The locket anyway, but you can bet a painting is not far behind.” Neal replied.

“Why is that?” Peter asked.

“Hastenburg is rumored to have sketched the locket in detail on the back of one of the paintings. This could be used to authenticate the locket. But there is no guarantee the sketch is even legible at this point.” Neal said as he studied the painting.

Everyone in the room was silent again as Neal scrutinized the artwork.

“So, is…?” Tony asked, breaking the silence.

“The canvas and paint are right for the period. It shows the proper amount of aging.” Neal observed out loud. “It is a technique Hastenburg used, though he used several.” Neal turned the painting over. “What the…canvases are not this thick.”

Neal looked at Tony and held out his hand. Tony produced the knife from his belt buckle and gave it to Neal.

“Rule number 9.” Neal stated.

Gibbs nodded and smiled.

Peter looked at them all in confusion.

“Never go anywhere without a knife.” Gibbs and Tony said in unison.

They all turned their attention to Neal who was carefully removing this last canvas from its frame, using the sharp blade to separate the edges. He then pulled back a second layer, a backing. There was a faint drawing on the back of the original painting.

“Wow,” Neal said after he had separated the two layers. “…this is an original, no doubt now. This second canvas was put on to hide the sketch and to protect it.”

Neal laid the painting on the table.

Tony got up and was staring intently at the painting.

“What is it?” Neal asked. “What do you see?”

He took out the mini CSI kit that he carried. He unzipped the pouch and took out gloves, a pair of tweezers and a magnifying glass. He put the gloves on and used the tweezers to pluck a tiny white fiber off the front of the painting. He grabbed a piece of paper and turned it over. He laid the fiber on it. He then pulled loose fibers from the 3 canvas. He laid those fibers down for a comparison.

“Do you see what I’m seeing?” Tony asked after looking at them through the magnifier. He handed the magnifying glass to Neal.

Neal studied the fibers. He looked up at Tony with a big smile on his face.

“Care to share with the rest of the class, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, irritated.

“This one was stuck to the original painting. It has a security fiber running through it.” Tony replied. 

“As in money?” Gibbs asked. “So, our art thief is also a counterfeiter.”

“Maybe not.” Neal replied. “The painting might have been just a vessel to carry the paper.”

“Then why not use dogs playing poker as your vessel?” Gibbs asked.

“Because you want the emphasis to be on the painting, not the paper.” Neal explained. “If you passed a cheap painting around like it was something valuable, people would go looking for the value. But if you pass a good knock off around….”

“…people are looking at the painting, not what’s behind it.” Tony said.

“But that doesn’t explain the actual valuable painting.” Pete stated.

“Either someone doesn’t know their art history, or they didn’t bother to look.” Neal guessed.

“So this Marine, in D.C., most likely not an art connoisseur, wants the paper.” Gibbs replied as he and Peter studied Tony’s find.

“Then, whoever killed him, they didn’t take the painting. But they removed the paper.” Tony replied. “Our Marine had outlived his usefulness it seems.”

Peter nodded. “His job was to make the delivery, which he did. He then gets shut up permanently. No loose ends.”

“You can’t move many sheets in any one painting.” Neal pointed out. “The painting would be too heavy and it would be too thick. I’m guessing two to three sheets which would make a few thousand dollars in one hundred dollar bills.” Neal paused. “If this is a small operation, there may only be a few painting floating around.”

“If it’s a large operation….” Gibbs started.

“…which it most likely is. The equipment is expensive. The papers are hard to come by, and the inks are very difficult to reproduce. Once you get the right formula…you don’t want to just print only a few pages. You’re not even covering your overhead that way.”

Gibbs and Tony nodded.

 

“So, we go back to D.C. and follow the money trail. At least we know what we’re really looking at here.” Gibbs replied. “I’ll get our people working on it.” Gibbs began to make the phone calls.

TBC

 

Chapter 4

AN: I addressed Neal’s past ‘before Caffrey’ years. I gave a name based on the actor’s initials, B.S.M. 

 

“So, this is it, huh?” Tony said, looking around Neal’s apartment.

“My humble abode.” Neal replied.

Tony looked at him. “Hardly, not in this house with this view…” Tony continued to look around. “…and this wine collection.”

“I bought the wine.” Neal stated. “The FBI pays for the apartment, utilities, etc. Then I got a per diem for food, etc.”

Tony gets serious. “You didn’t con that sweet lady did you? Tell me you didn’t con June.”

Neal shook his head. “She knows she should be charging 4 times what she charges me. She knows I’m a con, and she knows I wear an anklet.”

Tony looked at him.

“She likes me.” 

Tony sighed. “Of course she does.”

Neal approached the subject carefully. “I’m not on your radar…am I?”

Tony didn’t answer immediately. “Should you be?”

“No.”

“Good, because you’re not.” Tony replied as he sat down on the couch. “But don’t give me a reason to start looking. I’m here to see you, Neal. I want to just catch up with an old friend.”

Neal sighed in relief and sat down beside him. He looked at his friend. “Gibbs is every bit as scary as you said he was.”

Tony nodded. “But Diana…she doesn’t look lethal. And are you sure she…plays for the other team?”

Neal nodded.

“Such a shame, she’s a beautiful woman.” Tony got up again. He went outside to enjoy the view.

Neal followed him. 

“This place is amazing.” Tony was silent for a moment. “What are you going to do after this?” He asked, meaning Neal’s agreement with Agent Burke.

Neal considered Tony’s question.

“I mean, you’ve seen it from the other side now.” Tony explained. “You’re not planning the con. But you get to figure it out. It was really nice to see you ‘in action’ by the way.”

“You too…” Neal replied. “…and to answer your question, it does have a certain appeal, for sure. I still get the rush of adrenaline without the risk of jail time.” Neal replied.

Neal stood silent for a moment.

“When I started this, Burke was…he was just a way for me to get out of jail.” Neal said, staring out at the view. “I never intended to get to know him, much less like him. But I do like him. And he has a great wife, Elle. And they have the coolest dog.”

“You’ve been to his house?” Tony asked, surprised.

“Yeah, the first time I had just made the agreement with him and he had just gotten me released.” Neal stated. “I just wanted to….”

“Know your enemy.” Tony replied. 

“Something like that.” Neal conceded. “And he likes me. I just….”

“Once you get past the con…and the charm. We both know how superficial that can be.”

Neal nodded.

“Once you get past all that, there really is a genuine person underneath who is truly worth knowing.”

Neal smiled and ducked his head.

“How did Burke handle you in his house?” Tony asked, knowing he would love the answer.

“He was pissed.” Neal said. “No, he was beyond pissed.” He paused. “But Elle, she liked me immediately. She stood up for me. Peter told me to get out and Elle said I could stay.”

Both men stood silent for a moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony asked.

Neal remained silent.

“Imagine me cruising through the FBIs Wanted postings and seeing a ‘Neal Caffrey’ who looks suspiciously like the guy I knew as somebody else. Imagine then when I looked up this Neal and found out he didn’t exist before you turned 18.” Tony said.

Neal went back into his apartment. Tony followed. He got two wine glasses out of the cabinet and poured them both some wine. He sat both glassed down on the table.

Neal sat down and took a sip before he spoke. “What was I supposed to say, Tony? We took such different paths in life. I found out you were in the academy and then when you went to work. I was so proud of you, making detective after one year.”

“You kept up with me?” Tony asked smiling.

“It wasn’t hard. It seemed you were in the papers every other week.” Neal replied. Neal got up out of his seat. He went to the china cabinet by his kitchen table and removed a panel. He reached inside the opening and brought out a photo album. Neal laid the album on the table. He replaced the panel, then picked up the album again and handed it to Tony.

“What’s this?” Tony said as he opened the book.

Neal was quiet as he watched Tony look it.

“I don’t know what to say, Neal.” Tony said after he had looked at the whole album and closed the cover.

“I was so proud of you, of your accomplishments. But I knew you wouldn’t feel the same.” Neal explained. “I mean, we couldn’t have taken more different paths. I had to do what I knew. And I knew art. I had a talent for it. I could paint. I had a good eye for that stuff. I just….”

Tony started to speak, but Neal silenced him.

“I mean, I know you know my past. I know you know all about me, my aliases. When we would move…when mom would get a few job, it was just easier to re-invent myself. I wasn’t even sure I remembered my given name…it’s been so long.”

“Does Agent Burke know?”

Neal shook his head. “He knows Neal Caffrey didn’t exist until I turned 18, that’s it.”

“You need to tell him…everything.”

“I know.” Neal replied.

“Do you trust him?”

Neal nodded.

“Then tell him.”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 5

 

AN: I am a little behind on my WC viewing. I have not seen all of S3. So if this is posted before I see it, please forgive the inconsistencies. Since, according to season 2, Neal’s past before age 18 is kind of dubious. I am going to make up a past for him.

 

Neal looked very preoccupied to Peter. He seemed to be staring off into space. He then blinked, coming back to the present. Neal had been thinking about what Tony had said since Tony had left June’s. Neal knew Tony was right.

Peter sat down on his couch, beside Neal. “You called me and asked to come over, but….”

Neal nodded. “I know.”

“Is this about Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs…the painting?” Peter asked, trying to figure out why Neal was being so quiet.

“It’s about Tony, indirectly.” Neal replied. “He reminded me of something I should have done a long time ago.”

“And what is that?” Peter asked.

“I know you knew my dad was bad cop. And you couldn’t find any information before the age of 18 for Neal Caffrey. It’s all true.” Neal paused. “My dad was a detective in Philly in the 70’s. He was a good cop, at first. When he first came out of the academy, he was the best…honest, the whole bit. But there were detectives in his department who dragged him into illegal activities. He started small, stealing confiscated items from the evidence lock up. But he graduated quickly. Meanwhile….

“Neal, you don’t have to….” Peter replied, seeing Neal struggling.

Neal shook his head. “Tony is the only one who knows that whole story. It’s painful and it’s humiliating. But you need to know.”

“Neal, you don’t….” Peter repeated.

“I do. You and Elle have opened your home, your lives to me. And I haven’t been open at all. I want to change that.” Neal said. “I want you to know how much I appreciate you letting me in like that.”

Peter understood. He nodded, and Neal continued.

“Like I was saying, Dad would come home and tell Mom he was getting raises he was doing well on the job. She believed it all. She believed everything he said. And I was too young to know any better. I just knew Mom and Dad appeared to be happy. I had the American dream as far as I was concerned.” Neal paused. “One day, I come home from school, I was 6 ½ and I see my dad being led away in handcuffs. I went up to the officers and told them to leave him alone. I started kicking and punching them. My mom had to pull me off. I didn’t understand what was going on.” Neal sighed. “It turned out my dad had been under investigation for over a year. He had not known it and had continued to conduct his illegal activities. It took a year because they wanted to make sure they busted all the rotten cops at one time.”

Neal got up from the chair. Peter took the time to go into the kitchen and grab them both a beer. He handed one to Neal before he sat down again. Neal took a swallow or two before he sat back down.

“We lived in a nice little tight-knit community, all cops and former cops in the neighborhood. In a day’s time we were treated as pariah. It…Mom and I were not guilty of anything, of course. But we bore the brunt of the backlash. Dad had been carted off to jail to await trial. But before long we were getting things spray-painted on the house. The other cops and their wives avoided us. I got beaten up at school, on a regular basis, for being the kid of a bad cop. Mom lost Dad’s pension. In less than a month we didn’t have any money to our names. The landlord had served a foreclosure notice. And Mom had pulled me out of school. She was tired of seeing me coming home with bloody noses and black eyes.”

Peter just sat and stared at Neal trying to absorb all he was hearing.

“I was born Matthew Steven Bernard. But when we moved Mom changed our names. We lived in Texas, Amarillo, for a while as Rita and Sam Greene. Then we moved again. Mom found a new boyfriend. A long haul trucker, his home base was in Las Vegas. By this time my dad, his name was Martin Gerald Bernard. He was sentenced for many counts of theft and I don’t know what else. His sentence was 50 years.”

“Was?” Peter asked.

“He died in prison. Someone found out he was a dirty cop.” Neal said. “He was killed while working in the prison laundry. One of the other inmates had stabbed him with a sharpened end of a toothbrush. This guy had been sent to prison by my dad on a wrongful conviction.”

“Neal.” Peter said, expressing his sympathy.

Neal shook his head. “By this time I was about 10 years old. And I hated my father. I hated all cops. I thought that they were all bad. I figured they all were just waiting for the right opportunity to be ‘on the take.’ So, anyway, Vegas lasted about 3 years. This guy turned out to be a pretty good guy. But he was rarely home, so Mom got bored and left. We then went to Baltimore. We had changed our names again by this time. We lived with mom’s sister for a while there. She was sympathetic and went along with it. She told everybody, outside the family, that we were cousins in from out of state, visiting. They all bought it. After that things went downhill for my mom. She got involved with losers who got her hooked on alcohol and heroine. After that when we moved, it was to escape police on drug charges or to escape abusive boyfriends, sometimes both. And each of these moves came with a name change. So, at an early age I learned to forge driver’s licenses, birth certificates. I made us both up passports, just in case. But it was not…to be criminal. It was to survive. Each school I went to needed certain things. My mom would call the school and ask what was needed. I would go to the public library and study the document. I would then reproduce it.”

Peter nodded, he had no idea Neal had had such a hard life. He waited for Neal to continue.

“I had, I think, about 20 aliases before I turned 18.” Neal rattled off a list of names. “Then when I turned 16 I decided to get a part time job. Mom was with another loser who didn’t like me. I wanted to be out of the house as much as possible, so I got a job delivering pizza. I had stolen an old clunker from a half-blind, senile old man who owned a junkyard not far from where we were living. I knew he would never miss it.” Neal paused. “It wasn’t long before Mom and her loser boyfriend started living off me, taking my money. He would slap me around when I refused to give it to him, and she would let him.”

“Neal!” Peter said, shaking his head.

“I had dropped out of school a few years before that. We moved so often, and I could never catch up. We never stayed in one place very long, so making friends was hard.”

“So, how did military school come about?” Peter asked.

Neal smiled. “My mom’s parents stepped in on that. They found out the type of life I was living and didn’t approve. They said for Mom to live that way was fine, that was her choice, but that did not approve of me living like that. So, they found us, I think we were in New Mexico at the time. They brought me to a school in Maine, near them so they could keep an eye on me. But I had seen too much of life. I was so far behind in all subjects. I caught up, and Tony helped. He stepped in. He recognized the anger in me. He had felt it, too. He knew where I was coming from. He understood how I felt. But, it…it was just too little, too late. I had lived that horrible lifestyle for so long. I didn’t know what it meant to have just simple things. Like my own bed. I didn’t know what it meant to sit down and have a meal, to carry on a conversation. I had been so busy all my life trying to keep one step ahead of the curve. As far as I was concerned everybody wanted something, you just needed to figure out what it was. I did well for a while. But I got kicked out after about 3 years. I found my mom again. I didn’t want to go back. But I didn’t have anywhere else to go. It was then that I started the pizza thing. I moved out shortly after the incident with the boyfriend. I moved away, out of state, and I changed my name again. I, again, made myself the necessary papers and got another job.” Neal paused. “I had always visited art exhibits. It kept me out of the house. I would set for hours and draw. Then I would go home and try to paint from memory what I had seen. I got really good at it. I started selling my paintings to support myself. I never got much, but it helped. A little while later some people of a not-so stellar-reputation recognized my talent. I got involved in increasingly illegal stuff. Then, on a whim, I moved to New York. The rest, as they say, is history.”

“Wow, Neal.” Peter said. “I don’t….”

“I know.” Neal replied. “It’s a lot. I owe Tony so much. He was really my first true friend. It wasn’t long after I met him I spilled my guts to him. I told him everything. He…he didn’t run away or judge me for my past. He didn’t think I was a bad person because of the things that had happened to me.” Neal paused. “He just…he didn’t care. He didn’t give a damn about my past. He just accepted it all. He accepted me.”

“So, if he….” Peter asked.

Neal smiled and laughed. “Don’t worry. If he caught me doing anything illegal he would nail my ass to the wall.”

Peter looked at him unconvinced.

Neal handed Peter the scrapbook he had shown Tony earlier. “I didn’t tell Tony anything about my life after I left military school. But, I would send him postcards. Short little messages, I just wanted him to know I was okay. Then when I got an email address, it made things a lot easier. But I still never told him about…what was really going on.” Neal confessed. “I never figured I’d have to. I knew he would find out. He was an excellent police detective before he joined NCIS. He’s like a dog with a bone. That is one of the annoying things you two have in common.”

“One?” Peter said, he closed the album and set it aside. 

“He is every bit as good an agent as you are.” Neal continued. “He has your integrity. He’s so ‘by the book’ it’s scary. And…and this is the best part…he remembers that he is not just dealing with a crime, a list of charges, he’s dealing with a person. People tend to lose sight of that.”

Peter nodded, he appreciated the comparison.

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 6

 

Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo were waiting for Peter when we walked into his office.

“Agent Burke…“ Gibbs started as Peter invited him and Tony to take a seat. “…we would like to thank you for letting us ‘borrow’ Mr. Caffrey. We have all we need and will be heading back to D.C. in a couple of hours. We have turned the painting over to you to return to its rightful owners. We just need to solve the death of our Marine now. I thank you, again, so much, for all your assistance.”

Peter stood, prompting both Tony and Gibbs to stand. They shook hands all around. Gibbs then turned to leave the office.

Tony looked at Gibbs. “I just need a few minutes, Gibbs.” Gibbs nodded and left.

Tony then turned his attention back to Peter. “Neal really likes you. I know that.” Tony paused, his green eyes seeming to penetrate Peter’s soul. “And I really think you like him. I mean genuinely like him.”

Peter nodded, unsure of what Tony was getting at.

“He’s come a long way from the angry kid I met in military school. And I know he’s put a lot of that behind him. I just hope, now that you know the whole story, you can help him put it all behind him.”

“How did you…?” Peter asked surprised.

“I encouraged him to talk to you, to tell you everything.” Tony admitted. “I know why he kept things from me. I don’t like it. But I know why. I understand why, and I have forgiven him for it.” Tony paused. “He’s not going to lie to you, Peter. He’ll always answer your questions truthfully. But I have learned you do need to know which questions to ask.”

Peter nodded. He was truly beginning to understand that.

Tony stuck out his hand again. They shook hands. “It was really nice meeting you. I am glad you are the one looking out for Neal.” Tony paused. “Would it be okay if I called you and checked up on Neal?”

Peter hesitated.

“I talked to Neal about it. It’s okay with him.” Tony explained. “I’ll be talking to him pretty often, too. Like I said, I’m glad you’re looking out for him.”

“Working with Neal has been an…experience.” Peter admitted. “And you are right, I do like him. He’s given me a new prospective…on a lot of things.”

Tony smiled. “Neal is worth the effort, Agent Burke. I think you believe that too, or you wouldn’t have kept him as your CI.”

Peter nodded. “He is most definitely worth it.”


	2. Brothers Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I personally enjoyed writing Strong Ties so much that I decided to make it a series. I really thought Neal’s and Tony’s friendship worked and was believable. I decided to allow them to have another adventure or two…or three, depending on how you guys respond. 
> 
> I know that the items listened below were turned over to the Russians by Keller. And for the sake of my story Keller still turned over a large part of the treasure. I am going to say two-thirds of it. So that means Neal and Mozzie have the other third. But I just thought it would be ‘fun’ if these particular items turned up in this story. They are just so recognizable because the shield and the cane are what Keller and Neal used to fight one another. And the Degas, I am not sure if it’s turned up yet, so I just threw it in the mix too. Enjoy!
> 
>  

“You’re gonna love her.” Tony said as he and Neal got into the elevator to go down to the NCIS lab. They had left Gibbs and Agent Peter Burke upstairs, in the bullpen, discussing the fine points of the case.

Neal shook his head, a little scared that Tony had to ‘prepare’ him to meet someone.

“She’s gonna love you, too.” Tony said, noting Neal’s discomfort. “Don’t worry. She’s a happy Goth.”

Neal straightened his tie, still not convinced. “Isn’t that a contradiction in terms?”

Tony just smiled as he led Neal towards the room with the music turned up full blast.

Abby started talking as soon as the door opened. “I’m good Gibbs, but not that good. My babies need time to work. Plus, Major MassSpec has been a little temperamental late….”

Abby turned and stopped when she realized that she was not talking to Agent Gibbs. 

Neal took in the sight before him: A women, he guessed about his age, in a black studded dog collar. She had a short black and white cheerleader type skirt on and a black t-shirt. She wore black boots with 3 inch soles and a white lab coat. Neal was dumbfounded.

She hustled across the floor and threw herself into Tony’s arms, giving him a huge hug, which he returned.

“Hey, Abs.”

“Hey, Tony. I’m so glad to see you. I missed you while you were in New York. You guys have been so busy since.

It was only then that she noticed Neal. “Who’s your handsome blue-eyed friend?” Abby asked.

“That’s Neal, Neal Caffrey. He’s the art expert who studied the painting you sent to the White Collar division for that case a few weeks ago.”

Abby nodded. She remembered. Neal put out his hand, but she enveloped him in one of her big hugs.

“She’s a hugger.” Tony said, grinning as he watched Neal struggling, a little, to breathe.

“I…noticed.” Neal managed to say. 

Abby let go.

“Did Gibb send you down here?” Abby asked.

“No.” Tony admitted. “I just wanted you to meet Neal. Plus, I thought he could help us identify the artifacts we recovered.”

Abby nodded and led them both to the lab table that held the items.

“Like Gibbs was saying upstairs, we were alerted by the Coast Guard that a Marine had been killed aboard his own yacht. When they first located the vessel, it looked abandoned. They found our Marine first, and then called us. When we boarded we found these items. We…they looked like Egyptian artifacts to us. We heard something about a U-boat in the New York harbor and a page of a missing manifest and thought of you guys. Maybe this is part of that haul.” Tony explained to Abby and Neal.

This stuff has been part of the haul, alright. Two of the items were not on the manifest page that had survived. But they were items he and Mozzie had had fenced. The Degas, which had been on the list, but Peter had not yet recovered, was now laying in front of him. And he recognized the warrior shield and the walking stick with the sphinx head on the end. Neal was suddenly feeling very, very ill.

Neal didn’t look up at Tony and Abby. He just pulled on a pair of gloves. His mind was going a mile a minute. Peter had not seen the cane or the shield. And he, like the entire New York White Collar Division, believed that Keller had turned over the entire contents of the U-boat to the Russians. Nobody, except he and Mozzie knew Mozzie had saved aside part of the treasure.

Tony and Abby stood and watch and Neal examined the pieces.

“So, Sinatra…” Abby asked. “…what do you think?”

“Sinatra?” Neal asked looking up at her.

Abby smiled. “Oh, you know…’Old Blue Eyes.’” She looked at Tony, then back at Neal. They were both smiling.

Neal nodded. “I like it.” He then looked at Tony. “You were right.”

Abby looked at them both again. “Right…who was right? What were they right about?” 

“I told Neal that he was gonna love you, and that you were gonna love him.” Tony admitted, kissing her cheek.

Abby sighed. “He’s right, Neal. I am just a sucker for blue-eyed men.” Abby slipped her arm around Tony’s waist. “And there’s one green-eyed Italian I can’t live without either.”

“Well, “Abby asked Neal. “…what do you think, Sinatra?”

Neal smiled at the use of his new nickname. “All three pieces are real. I’m not sure if they are part of the U-boat treasure, though. Like you said, Tony, only one page of the manifest was recovered.” Neal replied.

“What about the painting…” Tony asked. “…the artist and the title?”

“It’s a Degas.” Neal said, pretending to examine the painting closely. He didn’t have to look at it. He didn’t want to look at it. But he continued to pretend, telling Tony and Abby the title.

“It’s on there.” Tony replied. He was very excited about the discovery.

“Really?” Neal asked, trying, hoping they were not seeing his face pale. “We requested a copy when I got the idea about the U-boat treasure.”

Tony excused himself for just a moment and called up to Gibbs about Neal’s findings. 

Neal had to think. His and Mozzie’s only hope was that Rusty would not crack. Peter had questioned him before and it had gone well. Neal could only hope that Rusty would be able to pull it off again. Meanwhile, Neal needed a moment away from Tony, and everybody else to call Mozzie.

Neal made an excuse to go to the bathroom. Tony showed him were it was. Neal checked all the stalls before pulling out his phone. He made his call to Mozzie and updated him on the D.C. situation. He then hung up. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and threw some water on his face. He schooled his expression and his emotions before he left. He couldn’t afford to let Tony or Peter know he had been rattled by seeing the painting or the other artifacts, but especially the painting.

Tony watched Neal carefully as he left the men’s room. He had noticed a small change in expression when Neal had first seen the painting. It was almost as if he had recognized it, like you would an old friend. Tony made no attempt to confront Neal. Tony’s cop instinct was screaming at him that something was going on. He also knew Neal well enough to know he would actively try to cover his tracks. Especially if Neal thought Tony had him in his crosshairs. For now Tony thought the best thing to do would be to just observe.

“Hey Neal, let’s go say bye to Abby and head back up.” Tony replied.

Neal nodded and soon they were on their way back to the bullpen.

“So, Ziva David is Mossad?” Neal asked, trying to calm his nerves. “She’s beautiful.”

Tony nodded. “She’s as deadly as she is beautiful. She once killed a man with a credit card.”

“NCIS doesn’t condone…?” Neal started.

Tony shook his head. “No here, when she was back working for dear old dad.”

Neal looked at Tony shocked. “You mean Eli David is…?”

Tony nodded. “How did you know about him?”

“Let’s just call it research.”

Tony nodded. He decided not to pursue that remark at this particular time. But he stashed it away for future reference.

“What about McGee?” Tony asked, purposefully changing the subject.

“He’s…he’s interesting. MIT, right?”

Tony nodded. 

“He seems a little…I don’t know. I can’t get a bead on him.” Neal admitted.

“Yeah, he’s a good kid. He was so green when he first came here. Never shot a gun before, never been around a dead body. He had spent all his days staring at a computer screen.” Tony replied.

“How does that transfer into field work?”

“It doesn’t.” Tony stated. “Gibbs fine-tuned his fire-arms skills after Tim went through training. Gibbs was a Marine sniper. I helped him with the CSI stuff.”

By that time they were off the elevator and walking back to the bullpen.

“Well?” Tim asked, and Tony knew what he was talking about. They had all made bets as to what nickname Abby would give Neal. They had all seen Neal’s picture had read his and Agent Burke’s history. That was back when Tony and Gibbs had gone to New York a few weeks ago.

“Abby loved Sinatra here.” Tony replied.

Ziva said a curse word in Hebrew and reached under her desk to get her purse.

Gibbs, Tony, and Tim each held out their hands to her, and she slapped a twenty dollar bill into each waiting hand. “Thank you, Ziva.” They all said sweetly.

Ziva said nothing to any of them. She just glared at them all before returning her attention to her computer screen.

Tony stuffed his money into his wallet as he explained what was going on to Peter and Neal. “Abby kind of gives everybody little nicknames. We all bet she would call Neal ‘Old Blue Eyes,’ Sinatra. Ziva said, well I don’t remember what she said. She lost, so it doesn’t matter.”

“So,” Neal asked, knowing he was asking for trouble. “…what does she call you?”

Ziva’s head popped up, and she grinned an evil grin at Tony.

Tony jumped up and started shaking his head. He went over to Ziva’s desk, his wallet open. “I’ll give you back your twenty.” He offered.

Ziva shook her head and started to speak.

“I’ll give it all back, all sixty.” Tony offered, pulling the money out of his wallet.

“Karma is a witch, is it not?” Ziva asked, smiling.

“You know that’s not how the saying goes. I’ll give you a hundred.” Tony pleaded.

“Abby calls him her “Italian Stallion.” Ziva smiled. “That right, Tony, is it not?”

Tony just glared at her. He then shoved his money back into his wallet and went back to his desk.

Neal noted Tony’s discomfort. But he couldn’t stop himself. He began to laugh.

“Neal!” Tony warned, sulking just a little.

Neal was still laughing. “I can’t help it. I just have a mental picture of Mr. Ed with your voice coming out.”

They all burst into laughter at Neal’s comment. It even got a grin out of Gibbs.

“Ziva,….” Gibbs started. He then looked at Tony. “Don’t buy any on your way home.”

Tony just looked at Gibbs and smiled, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I mean it, DiNozzo.” Gibbs warned.

Ziva nodded. “I will search after Tony leaves tonight. Tim will help me.”

Tim nodded. He then picked up his phone. “I’ll call Ducky and Abby and tell them not to give him any from his stash for a few days.” Tim made the calls and then hung up. 

“I like to play practical jokes. I use super glue. They…” Tony indicated Ziva and Tim. “…they periodically clear out my desk. It forces me to keep bottles with our forensic scientist and our M.E.”

“Do we have any fingernail polish remover?” Ziva asked.

Tim answered. “Abby has a gallon bottle on hand. It’s about half full.”

“I have a bottle in my desk.” Gibbs volunteered.

Tony looked at Peter and shrugged. “I get bored easily.”

Neal shook his head. “Some things never change.”

Tony looked at Neal. “Come on, that was years ago. The skin grew back, didn’t it?”

“What, Neal?” Tim asked. “What did he do?”

“He put superglue on a toilet seat.” Neal stated.

They all looked at Tony before they burst into laughter.

Tony shook his head. “Nobody came looking for Neal until after the first class was over.” He managed to say through his laughter.

Neal glared at Tony as Tony spoke. “It took 20 minutes and a whole bottle of remover to get him up.”

There were more chuckles.

“They gave me one of those inflatable donuts to sit on. The seats at school were hard, all made of wood.” Neal explained. “I was embarrassed to carry the donut around so I carried it in a pillow case. Tony would sneak into my room and poke tiny holes in the donut. And when I went to sit on it in class it made…noises.”

Everybody in the bullpen chuckled.

“I would patch those holes…” Neal continued. “…only to find he had made new ones. Then he decided to superglue the pillow case to the chairs I was sitting in. I had to take the donut out…in front of everybody. I only had one. I had to carry it with me.” Neal glared at Tony. “And he knew it.”

“Tony.” Ziva chuckled. 

Gibbs steered the conversation back to business. “So, Neal, what we have downstairs, is it real?”

Neal nodded. “You have a real Degas.” He gave the title. “And the other two are artifacts from Ancient Egypt. I wouldn’t be able to tell you which ruler without a picture, but the material and the aging are right.”

Neal didn’t miss the look that passed over Peter’s face at the mention of the Degas. Neal knew he could have, and probably should have told them they had a fake. But he could not be sure they wouldn’t call in another expert. If they had, that expert would have, of course, told them the items were real. Then Neal really would have looked like he was hiding something, which he was. He still had his hands, technically, on about a third of the U-boat treasure.

Peter found a moment away from the team. He pulled Neal aside.

“You painted that Degas.” Peter asserted.

Neal shook his head. “The one down….”

“I don’t mean the one downstairs, and you know it. I mean the one Kramer and I examined. The one…” Peter shook his head. “…I don’t know how you did it. But you did it.”

“You locked me in a room in the lobby, Peter. I couldn’t get out. You know I couldn’t get out. Plus, I was there when you opened the door. I would have had to have super powers to pull that off. Come on Peter!”

“You switched the paintings, Neal!” Peter insisted. “You switched them”

Neal shook his head. “You didn’t see me up there. You didn’t see me in the condo. I didn’t have a painting on me when you and I entered the building. How…?”

“The Degas was on the manifest, and you knew it was. That’s why you painted it. You could have painted any of his other works.” Peter stated. “But you painted that one. You painted it because you knew.”

Neal shook his head, again. “You’re reaching here, Peter.”

“I’m right, Neal. As much as I hate to be, I’m right.” Peter then turned and walked away.

Neal was rattled again. He needed time to think. He had, of course, considered stealing the painting from the lab. But it would be too obvious who had taken it. Plus there were security cameras everywhere. Mozzie had erased any information Rusty, their fence for the Degas, had in his phone. And Rusty had not talked. Since the real Degas showed up in D.C, hopefully there could be no trace back to him and Mozzie. Right now the only connection Neal could see was Rusty, if he talked. And Neal couldn’t see that happening. He sighed and relaxed. He could let the painting go, and the artifacts. There was no concrete connection to him or to the U-boat.

But, then again, Tony had seen the look on Neal’s face when he first saw the artifacts. That could be a problem. Tony had no proof, but he knew something was going on. And the thought of both Peter and Tony after him made Neal feel physically ill. Neal was fairly sure Peter had started sniffing around. He was probably on the phone to either Jones or Diana. And when the time came, he would let Gibbs and Tony in on what he suspected. If Tony started acting on his feelings, and he was too good of an investigator not to, Neal was in huge trouble…times two.

 

WC NCIS WC NCIS WC NCIS

 

“Neal?” Tony approached Neal, it was the first time they had truly been alone. “What’s going on?”

Neal just looked at Tony.

“That look on your face when you first saw the Degas…” Tony explained. “…I saw it. You know I did.”

Neal needed a moment to think. How was he going to spin this? What was he going to tell Tony to make him believe it and throw him off his track?

“I was just surprised to see it, Tony.” Neal replied. “It is an amazing piece of art. I would guess, worth a few million.”

Tony nodded. “Six million to be exact…when it was fenced in New York.”

Neal sighed inwardly. Of course Tony would know that.

“I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready.” Tony replied. “I just hope you don’t wait too late for me to help you.”

Neal nodded. It hadn’t surprised Neal that Keller had kept a few of the items, not on the manifest, and had fenced them for a little cash. He would have been stupid not to have done it. The Russians were so happy to recover any part of the treasure. Besides, they had no idea what items Keller, or actually Adler, had in the first place. Maybe the buffer Keller had created by confessing would be enough. Maybe he and Mozzie were safe. Neal didn’t think the Russians would look anymore into Keller’s gift. They had no idea what had been put on that U-boat, and without the complete manifest, no one else did either. Neal breathed for the first time.

 

WC NCIS WC NCIS WC NCIS

 

Neal showed up at Tony’s apartment that night. Neal had managed to talk Peter into letting him be entrusted into Tony’s care for a few hours. 

Tony was cleaning up their dishes when he started asking questions.

“What do you know about this Degas, and about the other items?” Tony asked.

Neal decided he should just tell Tony everything. Tony would not let go of this, Neal could tell. He needed Tony to know so he would not keep digging and then bust him for something he could find evidence for. “They may have been in my possession for a short time. That is after they could have been thought to have been burned in a rather large warehouse fire. Then they could have been taken by another con, who was holding Peter’s wife, Elle, hostage. After that it’s possible they, or at least part of them, were turned over to the Russian government in exchange for the price being taking off this other con’s head.” Neal replied. “That could have been what happened.”

Tony had begun to pace as he heard Neal story. Tony was getting a migraine. “So, let me guess…there is no proof, no trail, of all this ‘alleged’ activity. And I’m guessing the place where you kept all your paintings is now just an empty storage room.”

“Pretty much.” Neal confessed.

Tony looked at Neal. “My life would be so much easier if I could just shoot you right now. Do you realize that?”

Neal smiled. “You’d miss me. I make things…interesting.”

Tony shook his head. “You make things dangerous and otherwise criminal.”

“…part of my charm.” Neal grinned. “So…now what?” He asked, getting serious.

“There is no ‘now what’. You confessed to a crime that I cannot prove was ever committed. True, I could follow the treasure. But I watched the news reports; Keller’s name is all over that. The Russians believe him. And so does everybody else, I take it?”

Neal nodded. “…and the pieces you guys have?”

“After our investigation they will be turned over to the Russian government.” Tony replied.

“…as they should be.” Neal replied. “You mentioned desert?”

Tony nodded. “I made cannoli.”

“Excellent.” Neal replied.

 

THE END


	3. Blood Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everybody. There is a mention of X-Files, aliens, and trailer parks. I think we all know where that is going, so please do not take offense. It is just a bad, worn-out clique I used to get a couple of chuckles. I apologize, in advance, and I hope you enjoy. Jackie

“It’s suspected that not all the U-Boat treasure was recovered. Actually, about a third is still missing. Would you know anything about that?” Tony asked Neal over Italian Roast on Neal’s patio.

Neal sipped his coffee. “Rumors have circulated like that about every treasure ever found. Why would this one be any different? People always want to think there’s more. And they want to be the one to recover it.”

Tony nodded. He knew that to be true. It’s what drove treasure hunters everywhere. They want to be the one who makes the big score.

Neal looked at his friend. He actually would know a little about that. During his recent Puerto Rican ‘vacation’ Neal and Mozzie had spent just a little of their proceeds from the U-Boat treasure. They had fenced a couple of items to make sure they had ready cash. And Mozzie had again moved the items, secreting them away in a location even he did not know about.

Neal answered Tony truthfully. “I have no idea where the U-Boat treasure you’re talking about is.”

Tony studied his friend as he looked over the rim of his coffee cup, ready to take another sip. He knew Neal would not lied to him. And he was sure Neal had told him the truth in what he had said. But he also knew Neal well enough to know that his statement could have omitted other knowledge he very well could have. Tony just needed to figure out the right question.

“I thought you were here on vacation.” Neal stated. “What’s with all the questions? Did Agent Gibbs send you here to work a case?”

Tony shook his head. “I’m here on vacation. Thank God for paid time off and frequent flyer miles.”

“You and Peter working anything interesting?” 

Neal shook his head. “Peter gets forced to look into cold cases on occasion. We have two we’re working right now. A 1 year old bank fraud and a 3 year old mortgage scam.”

“Sounds boring.” Tony replied.

“Usually.” Neal agreed.

“So, what about these makes them…interesting?”

“I know some of the players.” Neal confessed.

“Old partners in crime?”

“Something like that.” Neal said as he heard his door open.

Peter walked into Neal’s apartment and made his way out onto the patio.

“Well, Agent DiNozzo, Tony... Neal never told me….” Peter said looking at Neal.

Neal shrugged.

Tony smiled. “I surprised him. I have a lot of paid time off accumulated and some frequent flyer miles I needed to use. Neal was my first choice. It’s nice to be back in New York again. Great place to live.”

“Live?” Peter asked. He knew nothing of Tony’s family history.

“My dad and I lived here for a couple of years, between marriages.” Tony explained. “Great place to grow up. We lived here off and on, in hotels, after that.”

“What did your dad do for a living?” Peter asked. He had sat down and helped himself to a cup of coffee.

“International business man…well that’s what he claimed to be.” Tony said. “He made some bad business decisions and pissed off some very powerful people.”

Peter realized he was asking personal questions. He kind of backed off a little. He didn’t know Tony that well. And while he did like him, he didn’t want to cross any lines.

Tony smiled. “Its okay, Peter. I don’t mind talking about my father. He was never much of a dad to me. He left me by myself for 3 days in a hotel in Hawaii. He didn’t tell me he was leaving. I had no idea where he was. I was terrified.” Tony paused. “When he got back he acted as if nothing had happened. He told me he had business to conduct. He said it took longer than he had planned, and that he couldn’t take me along.”

Peter just shook his head. He couldn’t imagine his own father acting like that.

“Senior is an ass, Peter.” Neal replied. “That’s all that needs to be said about him.”

“So you’re Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.” Peter had wondered why the name seemed so familiar to him when he first heard it. “Your dad has had some ‘questionable’ business deals.”

“Doesn’t surprise me.” Tony replied finishing his coffee. “Anything White Collar would be interested in?”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t know. The file’s at the office.”

Neal and Peter exchanged looks and then looked at Tony.

Peter was the first to try to speak. “Look, Tony…if this…if I find something….”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t have the typical relationship most kids have with their dad. I ended up in military school only because dad wanted to be an International Playboy. And you can’t be that with a kid in tow.” Tony paused. “My mom died when I was 8. Dad blamed me. He never really gave me much thought, except to tell me how worthless I was.”

“You really don’t have to tell me all this.” Peter replied. He couldn’t imagine how painful it was for him to admit all this. “I know it must be hard….”

Tony shook his head again. “I stopped believing what my father said years ago. He is an extremely selfish, self-centered person, Agent Burke. I have accepted that about him. I have other people in my life, Agent Gibbs and Neal, to name a few, who give a damn. I don’t need him.”

Peter still looked unconvinced.

“My dad cut me off, Peter. I had money from my mom’s family and some from dad’s business deals.” Tony paused. “When I was a kid he was doing really, really well. When I told him I was going to be a civil servant and not a business man like him, he got angry. He cut me off from his money and to teach me a lesson he managed to get into my trust and start spending that money. Lucky for me I played football and basketball because I got a free-ride scholarship all 4 years. I worked in the evening and became a police officer to support myself. By the time I had finished my four years, I was already working at the job I really wanted. I got my degree in Physical Education at Ohio State just to piss him off.”

Peter was really surprised at Tony’s openness with his family issues. He didn’t know Tony that well, and he almost felt uncomfortable with all the information. He looked at Neal. Neal mouthed ‘We’ll talk.’

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“Tony has always been open with me about his past.” Neal explained the next day when he and Peter found a private moment. “He’s just…so matter of fact about it all. He’s dealt with it for so long. He’s talked to psychologists and psychiatrists. He’s done all he can and should do to deal with it. He’s just come to terms with it as a fact of his life.”

“It’s still so sad.” Peter replied.

Neal nodded. “He was so angry as a kid. When he first came to the school, he was…he felt like his dad had just dropped him off. Senior had just abandoned him. He….”

“It’s ashamed we can’t put Anthony Sr. in jail for being a bad parent.” Peter stated.

Neal shook his head. “Senior doesn’t get it. He doesn’t see what the big deal is. He doesn’t get why Tony was so upset when he left him in Hawaii.”

“You’re right, Senior is an ass.” Peter concluded.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“You sure Peter is okay with this?” Tony asked as he and Neal walked into the bureau on Saturday morning.

Neal nodded. “He knows you’re here, obviously. He actually wanted me to bring you along. When I told him you were a police detective….”

Tony nodded. “Another area of expertise, got it.”

“Would you mind…helping us, I mean?”

Tony shook his head. “…should be fun.”

Both Neal and Tony entered Peter’s office. They took seats in the chairs Peter had provided.

“I realize, Agent DiNozzo, that you’re here on vacation….”

Tony shook his head. “It’s Tony, and I am looking forward to seeing Neal and the White Collar Division in action, again.”

“You don’t work with D.C. Art Crimes?” Peter asked.

“Rarely…” Tony said, shaking his head. “…art and murdered military usually don’t mix.”

Peter nodded.

“Neal said you guys were working cold cases.”

“Yes, unfortunately, we have to devote a certain amount of time, each year, to them.” Peter sighed. “Cold case white collar crimes are so hard to solve.”

Tony nodded. “I can see why. Your clues are a lot less…permanent. A body is a body, permanent evidence.” Tony paused. “But putting the pieces together, solving the puzzle is always fun.”

Peter smiled. He was glad Tony had the same mindset about cases as he did. Peter slid the folder across the table to Neal and Tony. Neal picked it up and opened the folder. He and Tony began to read.

Tony smiled as soon as he saw the guy’s name.

“What?” Neal asked, seeing Tony’s expression.

“I know this guy, Carl Widner.” Tony said, pointing at the picture in the file. “I…when I worked in Peoria. He was a low-level crook then, seems he’s moved up in the world. I collared him on some small-time theft. He was selling hot TV’s out the back of his car. He got 6 months’ probation. I caught him again a month later, same thing, a year’s probation that time.

“Well, “Peter said. “…looks like he’s gone from a few hundred to a few million.”

“I would watch out for this guy, Peter.” Tony warned. “He’s a live wire, short tempered. He pulled a gun on me for a few hundred. I can’t imagine what he would do for a few million.”

Peter nodded and made a mental note.

“He’s everything Tony said he is.” Neal agreed. “He uses the alias Keith Farmer and Kevin Anderson.”

“When did you have any dealings with him?” Peter asked, he and Tony listened carefully, very interested.

“He offered to fence an item for me.” Neal explained. “I was 5 minutes late for the meet, and he went ballistic. Just ranting and raving about how I was wasting his time. I cut out fast. Since then we’ve…crossed paths.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“We really need to se….” Mozzie started as he walked into Neal’s apartment. He stopped, mid-word, when he saw Tony sitting at Neal’s kitchen table.

“Moz.” Neal spoke up. “This is Tony. My friend I told you about from D.C.”

“Yes,” Mozzie extended his hand. “…Mr. CSI-Suit.” Tony stood and they shook.

Tony grinned. He then looked at Neal. “Is he for real?”

“Afraid so.” Neal sighed.

“I’m not FBI, Mozzie.” Tony explained. “I work for NCIS.”

“A fed is a fed, CSI-Suit.” Mozzie replied.

“Mozzie is very anti-establishment, against ‘the man.’” Neal explained. “He is also a conspiracy theorist.”

“…must make for some very…interesting conversations.” Tony mused.

“You have no idea.” Neal replied.

“Does the Pentagon have an X-Files division?” Mozzie asked as he poured them all some wine.

Tony picked up his glass and shot a concerned look at Neal. Neal shrugged and sipped his wine.

“Mulder and Scully are not locked up in the basement, made to watch endless UFO abduction footage, if that’s what you’re asking.” Tony replied. “But there is a division that handles…unusual cases.”

“Ah, so they do exist.” Mozzie replied, triumphantly.

“UFOs, 9 times out of 10, are mistaken weather balloons.” Tony replied. “And aliens only abduct those people who live in trailer parks in Georgia. People who have no teeth and pink plastic curlers in their hair. People who are proud of the fact that they did NOT ‘gradiate’ high school.”

Neal ducked his head, trying hard not to laugh.

“I mean, why not abduct the president, a scientist, a congressman? Why abduct this ‘Ethel Smith’ who was just sitting in her recliner watching ‘Wheel of Fortune?’” Tony reasoned.

“Explain Area 51.” Mozzie challenged.

“…a top-secret military instillation testing new military weapons and aircraft.” Tony stated. “They needed a story to keep people away, and distracted from what they really do out there.”

Mozzie asked. “What about the pictures?”

“…U.S. government’s money and a Hollywood make-up artist’s talent.” Tony replied. “I saw a picture of an alien on the front of the Enquirer. I am pretty sure aliens don’t have seams. But this one did. A line running up the side of its baby alien body where two halves of a plastic shell were joined together.”

“Human cloning….” Mozzie started.

“Is a myth seized upon by Hollywood movie directors and producers who knew a ‘cash cow’ when they saw one.” Tony retorted.

“All responses I would expect from a suit.” Mozzie concluded. “They have indoctrinated you well, my friend.”

Tony looked at Neal again. “Seriously?”

Neal didn’t respond. He just poured himself another glass of wine.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Tony had brought a nice suit with him. He didn’t know what he and Neal might do and he wanted to be prepared. He donned the suit. It was his favorite, gray pinstriped, complete with matching vest, and it really brought out his green eyes.

Neal looked at him. “You’re overdressed for the FBI.”

Tony looked at Neal and grinned. “You’re not?”

“It’s expected of me. I’m an internationally renowned art thief.” Neal said putting on his hat.

“First of all, never believe your own press. Second of all, don’t you mean former…?” Tony asked.

“What?”

“…former, internationally renowned art thief.” Tony replied.

“I didn’t say that?” Neal asked, feigning innocence.

Tony shook his head and smiled.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Tony and Neal took the short walk to the FBI complex. Neal looked at his cellphone. He was going to be late. He really, really hated working Sundays, but crime happened 24/7. He and Tony entered the nearly deserted building and headed up to the White Collar offices. 

“Tony!” Peter said, in surprise, when he saw Tony enter the office after Neal.

“…decided to stretch my long weekend into a week. I have a theory or two on your case with Widner, too, if you’re interested.”

Peter nodded and both Tony and Neal sat. “Before I left we got word that Marines were evolved in art crimes. They were hiding away stolen art from Iraq on ships and then selling it when they got back to the states. The Israeli government made a report of loss in the entire region of about 60 billion, it’s a rough estimate, and most likely somewhat exaggerated. But still….”

Neal nodded. “For a theft like this you would have to have your buyers already lined up and ready to move the pieces quickly. They would most likely be from outside the U.S. since it seems to be well-known the treasures were coming here. We are talking about a lot of rapid, back-ally transactions. And a couple layers of buffer.”

Peter sighed. “Very hard to trace.”

“Nearly impossible.” Neal agreed.

“Not really,” Tony replied. “…every chain has a weak link. I think we can get to Widner. I think I know his Achilles heel.”

Peter smiled.

Tony continued. He smiled. “It’s gonna sound so…stupid, but here goes. He’s claustrophobic and he’s afraid of the dark. Plus, he hates prison…”

“Who doesn’t?” Neal stated.

Tony shot a glance at Neal before he continued. “…something about watching his dad die in prison as a young child. It was very traumatic for him. He….”

“So you think he’s here?” Peter asked. 

Tony shrugged. “He loves money, and he doesn’t mind traveling to make it. Plus, I think he either spent part of his childhood here or has family here.”

Peter nodded. “I’ll get Diana and Jones started right away.” Peter stood up. “You two sit tight. I’ll be right back.”

“Where’s Peter off to?” Neal asked.

Tony smiled. “I think he has to go get a permission slip signed so that I can play in the ‘White Collar’ sandbox for a while.”

Neal just looked at Tony and laughed.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC


	4. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This includes NCIS spoilers. I, however, am not confining myself to any timeline with this series, even though the events mentioned are recent.
> 
> I love writing about these two. So this time, Tony is in New York just to ‘hang out’ with Neal. Tony will meet El. And Neal and Tony will have a little ‘jam’ session. Since both actors have good voices, I can see their characters playing guitars and singing ‘Eagles’ songs. (If you can’t see them doing an ‘Eagles’ medley, insert your choice for band and/or singer here.) 
> 
> Also, FYI, in this series I am letting Tony be a lot younger. In reality that is a 9-year difference in their ages. Matt (Neal) was born in 1977, and Michael (Tony) was born in 1968. In my story there is only about 2 year’s difference, and I am going with Matt’s current age. So Neal is 34 and Tony is 36. I also mention the Burkes here. And, again, going with the actor’s ages Tiffani (Elizabeth) was born in 1974 and Tim (Peter) was born in 1963. So, there is an 11 year age difference there.
> 
> p>I am using the picture of Tony in the newspaper article in the S9 episode ‘Rekindled’ here. I I make a reference to the episode ‘Baltimore’ too. Enjoy! Jackie

Holding On 

AN: This includes NCIS spoilers. I, however, am not confining myself to any timeline with this series, even though the events mentioned are recent.

I love writing about these two. So this time, Tony is in New York just to ‘hang out’ with Neal. Tony will meet El. And Neal and Tony will have a little ‘jam’ session. Since both actors have good voices, I can see their characters playing guitars and singing ‘Eagles’ songs. (If you can’t see them doing an ‘Eagles’ medley, insert your choice for band and/or singer here.) 

Also, FYI, in this series I am letting Tony be a lot younger. In reality that is a 9-year difference in their ages. Matt (Neal) was born in 1977, and Michael (Tony) was born in 1968. In my story there is only about 2 year’s difference, and I am going with Matt’s current age. So Neal is 34 and Tony is 36. I also mention the Burkes here. And, again, going with the actor’s ages Tiffani (Elizabeth) was born in 1974 and Tim (Peter) was born in 1963. So, there is an 11 year age difference there.

Unless the actor is, obviously, playing someone older or younger, I like to go with the actor’s actual age to gauge the age of the character. I know most of you, out there, really don’t give a rip one way or another. You just like reading the stories. But for those of you who pay attention to those things, that’s my reasoning.

I am using the picture of Tony in the newspaper article in the S9 episode ‘Rekindled’ here. I loved the story and I love anytime NCIS writers show another dimension to Tony’s character. For those of you who have not seen the episode or do not remember the picture, Tony is wearing his Ohio State hooded sweatshirt. He has the hood up and his carrying a little boy on his back. You can’t see Tony’s face. And, in the article and caption, he is not identified by name. I make a reference to the episode ‘Baltimore’ too. Enjoy! Jackie

 

Peter liked the picture. He had had it up on his wall for years. It served as a reminder of what the work, law enforcement, was all about. Doing something heroic and not expecting the spotlight for it. Just doing what you know has to be done when it’s needed. Peter had read the whole article; he knew that a young girl had not survived the fire. He knew what the rescuer in the picture had had to make a heart-wrenching choice. But to Peter that was the essence of his job, sacrificing something and then making sure the sacrifice meant something in the end.

Neal stepped into Peter’s office. He was Peter admiring the picture, as he had many, many times before. He wondered if he should tell Peter who it was he was really looking at. Or was the mystery of not knowing part of why Peter liked the picture so much? 

Neal cleared his throat, getting Peter’s attention. “You have GOT to tell me what is so fascinating about that picture.”

Peter smiled. “It just reminds me why I do what I do. The sacrifices that we make are all worth it in the end.”

“But a little girl dies.” Neal replied.

Peter just looked at Neal. Peter had not put the article up, just the picture. He wondered how Neal got his information. But he dismissed it quickly, thinking Neal had just read the article, for himself, at some point and time.

“I hear the little boy who was rescued now works as a fire chief in Baltimore. That probably wouldn’t have happened if it had not been for that fire. And the fact a complete stranger ran in and saved him. He made the sacrifice worth it. They both did.”

“Have you ever even wondered who it was?” Neal asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Peter replied. “I wonder a lot. I wonder what he’s doing now, that type thing. But the mystery makes it interesting too.”

Neal nodded and smiled. He could understand the appeal of mystery. He also loved it when he knew things Peter didn’t. It happened so rarely.

They then got down to discussing their next case. In a couple of days it would be Saturday. It was the first Saturday they had not been scheduled to work in about a month, and Neal was looking forward to having a whole weekend to himself.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS 

 

Tony’s plane landed in New York at 2 p.m. Friday afternoon. By the time he got through security and hailed a cab it was closer to 3 p.m., near the end of the work day. And since it was Friday, near the end of the work week, Tony had timed his arrival perfectly. He had wanted to let Peter know he would be in town for the weekend. And he wanted to say hello to Diana and Jones.

Tony took the elevator to the correct floor. He stepped off. He looked into the office and what he saw made him smile. Neal had to be bored stiff. He was making doing his Origami again. This time it was an elephant.

“Hey, Kid.” Tony said, walking up to Neal’s desk. “Could I have a special order, maybe a unicorn, or a jackalope?”

Neal looked up, in surprise, at the voice. He then got up from his desk and gave his friend a huge hug.

Neal then looked at Tony. “Did you call me and I missed it?”

Tony shook his head. “Complete surprise, I thought that since this was a long weekend…. You are off Monday, right?”

Neal nodded. “Peter and El usually invite me over for their Labor Day cookout.”

“Sounds like fun.” Tony replied.

“Really?” Neal asked. “So, this is not case-related at all?”

“No, Gibbs is back in D.C., probably nursing his bourbon and working on his boat.” Tony replied. “And anyway, I’ve got to meet this woman. El sounds like quite a character.” Tony replied.

“She is.” Neal said. “She’ll like you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You and Peter have a lot in common.” Neal replied. “Plus, I think June will be glad to see you too.”

Tony just stared at him.

“She’s asked me about that ‘nice Italian boy’ several times.” Neal stated.

“She does know I’m a fed, right?’ Tony asked. “I didn’t think that she was too fond of law enforcement, in general.”

“I think she’ll make an exception for you.”

“Ah, the ‘DiNozzo charm.’”

Neal shook his head. “Get over yourself.” He said, grinning.

“Where is everybody?” Tony asked, not seeing Diana, Jones or Peter.

“Diana is down in the file archives. Jones is in the van, helping another team, and Peter is at one of his monthly mandatory department head meetings.”

“And you’re left here all by your lonesome.” Tony feigned sympathy. “Don’t they give you ‘convict busy work’ to do?” He said grinning, his green eyes shining.

“There is no such thing as ‘convict busy work.’” Neal said, feigning insult. “I had a stack of case files to go over. I’m finished.”

“No more crime in the White Collar division!” Tony said, still grinning. “Well, aren’t you just a cape and a pair of tighty-whities away from superherodom?”

Neal couldn’t help but laugh. “Smart-ass.”

Tony was having too much fun with this. He knew Neal didn’t mind his teasing, so he asked. “What would your superpowers be?” Tony paused, thinking. “Oh, I know you could throw your ball and chain at people and trip them up. Or…or you could….”

Neal looked at his friend. He grinned. He as so glad Tony was back in town. He didn’t realize how much he had really missed Tony until Tony showed up.

Tony stopped, mid-rant, and looked at Neal. “What?”

“I’m just glad you’re here.” 

“You wanna hug it out?” Tony asked, grinning his arms spread wide.

Neal burst out laughing and backed away. “Get away from me!” Neal paused. “Come on.” He started up the stairs to the upper level.

Tony didn’t know what Neal was up to, but he followed anyway.

Neal was not sure Tony had seen his picture the last time he was in Peter’s office. Neal wanted to know for sure. He led Tony into the office.

“Don’t think Burke’s gonna like you in here.” Tony said, looking around and wondering why Neal had brought him in here.

Neal pointed to the picture on the wall. “I finally know why he has it on his wall.” Neal paused. “Did you notice it the last time you were here?”

Tony shook his head wondering how he had missed it if it was hanging where it is now. “I’m not sure how I missed it.” 

Neal nodded, knowing that he meant how it was prominently displayed.

“What did you mean…you finally know why he has it up there?” Tony asked, looking at Neal.

“He looks on you, on that picture, as inspiration. It epitomizes what he does for a living.” Neal explained. 

Tony smiled, even though the memory of the choice he had made was still painful. “That incident changed my life, too.”

Neal nodded. He knew the whole story of how that night Tony had decided to be a cop.

“I have really been wanting to tell him who it is in that picture.” Neal confessed, seeking Tony’s permission, in a way.

Tony nodded.

“But now…since you’re here. I didn’t know if you wanted….” Neal didn’t finish with ‘relive that.’ But Tony knew what he meant.

Neal and Tony had made it back down stairs by the time Diana came back into the office. Her hands loaded with files.

“Sorry, Neal, it took me longer than…” Diana then realized that they had company. “Well hello, Agent DiNozzo.”

“Hello, Agent Barrigan. Good to see you again.” 

Diana smiled broadly. “NCIS have a case for us?” She genuinely liked Tony. There was just something about him that made him seem like an old friend, although she had met him only a short time before.

Tony shook his head. “Just here for the extended weekend.”

“Well, if you need someone to take you around the city….” Diana offered.

“What am I?” Neal asked, somewhat insulted.

“A guy with a 2-mile leash.” Diana retorted.

“Which you love to remind me about.” Neal replied.

“Hey, if the FBI Tracking Anklet fits.” Diana replied, smiling at Tony.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

 

Jones returned just moments before quitting time. He gave Tony a hearty handshake. He also liked Tony. He saw a lot of the same qualities in Tony that he saw in Peter. He guessed that that was why he liked Tony so well.

Peter arrived back White Collar just in time to check in with Diana and Neal, and grab his jacket before heading home. 

“Agent DiNozzo…” Peter said warily, his hopes of a free weekend quickly vanishing. “…to what do we owe this pleasure?”

Tony smiled and shook his head. “There’s no case. I just wanted you to know I would be in town over the weekend. I’ll try to keep Neal out of trouble, no guarantees.”

Peter smiled. He was very relieved he would actually be off. “You’re here the entire weekend.”

Tony nodded. “I go back Monday evening.”

Peter nodded. “Good, you can come along with Neal to our annual cookout. It’s just a few people from work and some friends. Tomorrow night at 7 p.m.”

“Sounds good.” Tony replied, agreeing to come.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS 

 

Tony and Neal were at the Burke’s door about 45 minutes before the cookout began. Peter and El were in the kitchen getting the burgers ready for the grill when Satch started barking.

“Our first guests have arrived.” El said as she quickly washed her hands. She pushed Satch out of the way to open the front door.

El stepped aside. “Come in, Neal. And you must be Agent DiNozzo.” El looked at the tall, handsome man in front of him. Peter’s description had not done him justice.

“It’s Tony.” Tony said, flashing his million-dollar smile. “And it is really nice to meet you.” Neal had said she was pretty. But color of her eyes and the tone of her skin, combined, almost gave her an ethereal quality. He could not help but stare, even for a moment.

“You can call me, Elizabeth, El for short.”

Tony smiled again. He presented her a foil-covered plate. “I hope you don’t mind, Elizabeth. I’ve always been taught you never show up empty-handed.” He raised the foil and showed her a platter of homemade cannoli.

“Homemade cannoli?” El asked, smiling. 

Tony nodded. 

El took the platter and lead the way to the kitchen. Tony and Neal followed. “Peter’s out on the deck. He’s getting the grill ready.”

Neal nodded and he and Tony went outside. 

Peter looked up at his guests and smiled. “Glad you came, Tony. Neal.”

Both men nodded. “What can we do?” Neal asked.

Tony ended up in the kitchen with El. Neal was outside with Peter.

“I think Neal orchestrated this little ‘set-up.’” Tony said as he helped El slice tomatoes for the burgers. 

El smiled. “That he did.” She agreed.

“You know, you don’t have to help, if you don’t want to.” El offered. She didn’t feel right about putting her guests to work. 

“I don’t mind.” Tony replied. “Neal said he told Peter that we were a lot alike. He said you and I would get along well for that reason.” Tony paused. “I want to thank you both, for everything. Neal is…he’s a good person. He’s got a good heart. He’s….”

El stopped working and looked at him. She nodded. “He just a little impetuous and he doesn’t always think things through.”

Tony laughed and he and El continued to prepare the food.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS 

 

Peter and Neal stood outside looking in the window watching Tony and El talking and laughing.

“What do you think those two are talking about?” Peter asked.

“Well, Tony is telling Elizabeth that I orchestrated those two being in the kitchen together, which I did. El’s telling Tony he doesn’t have to help if he doesn’t want to. Tony told her he was glad to help, and then they started talking about me.” Neal replied.

Peter looked at Neal, surprised. 

“Mozzie taught me how to read lips.”

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

 

Tony looked at Neal and smiled. He then turned so Neal couldn’t read his lips. “El, Neal’s reading my lips. I’m gonna have a little fun with him.” Tony paused. He turned back, and started speaking random words. “Cow. Duck. Horse. Chicken. Goat.” 

Neal stared at Tony, completely confused. 

El ducked her head so Neal would not see her laughing.

Tony then signed to Neal. “Stop lip-reading.” He then turned to El and explained. “The forensic scientist I work with, her parents are both deaf. She taught me sign language. I taught it to Neal.”

Neal signed back. “You’re just a regular comedian.”

Tony smiled.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS 

 

The rest of the guests soon arrived. Tony was a big hit. Hughes spent a fair amount of time talking to him. Hughes had also been a cop in Baltimore at one time. And he still missed some of the guys he had worked with. Tony had, as it happened, worked with some of the same guys.

Neal was in the middle of a story about Tony when Tony came and sat down. “…and he’s running after this guy screaming. ‘I was a college athlete, and I’m wearing tube socks. You won’t get away.’”

Both Diana and Jones looked at Tony laughing. Peter and El were grinning also wondering what being a college athlete and wearing tube socks had to do with catching a suspect.

Neal looked at Tony. He had a huge smile on his face.

“Did you think he would literally ‘fall down’ laughing?” Neal asked.

“Hey, whatever works.” Tony replied. “And I would have got him too, if that car hadn’t hit me.”

Neal just stared at Tony. He didn’t know about that part.

“I ran out into the street.” Tony explained. “The bumper struck me in the lower leg. I had a bruise there the next day. It knocked me down. I got right back up and took off running.”

“You got hit by a car?” Neal said, still not believing his ears.

“The bumper ‘tapped’ me. It was fine, Neal. It didn’t hurt me.” Tony explained.

Neal shook his head. Anytime somebody says they got hit by a car, you imagine the worse. The fact Tony walked away amazed him.

“It did kind of mess up ‘the leg’ a little though.” Tony admitted, referring to the leg he broke in a football game in college at Ohio State. “I had a little problem with my knee after that.”

“You’re that DiNozzo?” Jones asked. He remembered the game well.

Tony nodded.

“Wow. That was an incredible game.” Peter added. He had seen the game also. He had, also, not made the connection.

“So, I guess that ended your career, huh?” Jones asked. He was sad for Tony, Jones had recognized how good a player he was.

Tony told a few stories from his college days. He then asked Peter a question. “I noticed you have a guitar.” Tony said, referring to the instrument sitting in the corner of his living room. “Would you mind?”

Peter shook his head. Peter got up and got the guitar. He handed it to Tony. “You play?”

Tony took the guitar. “I learned to play as a kid, guitar and piano. I minored in music in college.”

Tony began to strum the guitar. Then he started to sing. It was a familiar Eagles song. Everyone was pleasantly surprised that Tony had a good voice. They were doubly surprised when Neal joined in on the chorus. They were surprised by the strong, rich voice. And the harmony sounded incredible.

The night lasted a lot longer than expected, Tony and Neal providing the night’s entertainment. It was midnight before anybody knew it. The party ended shortly thereafter.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS 

 

Tony and Neal managed to wrangle another invite for Sunday night diner at the Burke’s. They gladly accepted. Tony told the story of the picture that Peter had had for all those years in his office. It was nice for Tony to be able to tell the story. Tony never mentioned the picture. He never made the connection for Peter. Tony told his story in detail. But he didn’t include his most recent encounter with the victim. Tony could tell by the look on Peter’s face he had not make the connection to Tony and the picture. And that was okay. Tony had just wanted to tell the story. He hadn’t wanted a lot of questions. Neal had not even asked him many questions over the years. Neal knew the event weighted on Tony’s mind.

“So,” Neal asked Peter as they sit in his office the next morning. “…now that you know who’s in the picture. Does it make a difference?”

Peter stared at Neal for just a second, surprised. He made the connection.

 

The End


	5. Thicker Than Water

Tony picked up his phone on the first ring. He saw it was an unfamiliar number, but it was a New York area code. “Agent DiNozzo.”

Diana didn’t know how she was going to deliver the news. “This is Agent DiNozzo.”

“Yes, Agent Barrigan.” Tony said, recognizing her voice. “How may I help you?”

Diana hesitated for just a moment. “Tony…Neal’s been shot.”

Tony just stood, opened mouthed for a moment. By this time his team members had realized something was going on. They waited, patiently, for Tony to get off the phone.

“What?!” It was all Tony could manage. 

Diana swallowed. “He’s…he’s in bad shape. Peter told me to call you. Said if you wanted to see him….” Diana paused. “I don’t know much else. Peter and El are at the hospital now. He just said you needed to come.”

Tony nodded. He put down the phone, still stunned. He looked up at Gibbs. “I need to go to New York, Boss. Neal…Neal’s been shot. They’re…they don’t think he’s gonna make it.”

Gibbs nodded. He could see the pain in Tony’s eyes, and he knew that Tony thought of Neal as his little brother. “Go, Tony.”

Tony nodded and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. “I’ll call.” He started towards the elevator

“Soon, DiNozzo, I’ll be waiting.” Gibbs replied.

Tony turned and nodded just before he got on the elevator. 

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Tony‘s plane landed in New York City several hours later. He hailed a cab and told the cabbie the name of the hospital Diana had given him. He called Gibbs to tell him he had gotten there okay, and that he was on his way to the hospital. He promised to call back, later, when he knew more. Tony quickly found Neal’s room, but panicked when he saw that the bed was empty. He looked up and down the halls until he spotted Peter and El, talking with the doctor.

El was the first person to see Tony. She went over to him and hugged him, tightly. “We’re glad you’re here.”

Tony returned the hug. “I went to Neal’s room, he’s….”

“He’s in surgery. That’s what the doctor is telling Peter about now.” El replied. “I’ll let him explain it.”

Tony nodded and he and El waited for Peter’s conversation with the doctor to be over. 

Peter looked at them both and sighed. He shook Tony’s hand, and they exchanged brief pleasantries.

“When they first brought Neal into the ER, he wasn’t stable enough for the surgery. They did all they could to stop the bleeding. But the bullet is so close to his heart, they just couldn’t chance it until his condition stabilized. They have been watching him closely.” Peter explained. “His blood pressure finally dropped enough that they could risk going in.”

Tony nodded. “But he could still die?”

Peter sighed. “The bullet is just so close to his heart….”

“Hon.” El said, reaching up and kissing Peter on the cheek. “Neal will be in surgery for a few more hours. I’m gonna go home and take care of Satch. I’ll bring you both back something to eat.”

Peter nodded. “Thanks, Hon.”

“Thanks you, El. But you don’t have to….” Tony replied.

El touched Tony’s arm. “It’s my pleasure. And it really is no trouble.” She paused. “I’ll see you both soon.”

Peter and Tony sat down in the waiting room outside Neal’s ICU room. 

“How…how did this happen?” Tony asked.

Peter looked up at Tony. Peter knew that question was coming. He had been over the whole thing with Hughes over the phone. And he had been wallowing in his guilt ever since.

Tony could see Peter’s turmoil. He was most likely blaming himself for things that could not possibly be his fault.

“Peter.....”

Peter shook his head. “He’s my responsibility, and I let him down.” He explained. “I told him to stay put. He…we were chasing an armed suspect. I didn’t want him to be injured.” Peter shook his head at the memory. “We couldn’t find the guy. We come back through, were I left Neal. And there he was, lying on the floor with a bullet in his chest.” Peter paused, trying to control his anger and pain. “I guess he came back through. He knew Neal was unarmed, so the guy came back through and shot him.”

“Peter, you….” Tony started.

“He’s my responsibility, Tony. That’s it…my responsibility!” Peter emphasized. “And I let him down. I let him down so much it could cost him his life.” He stood and started to pace the room.

Tony looked at Peter. He understood the kind of guilt Peter was feeling. Lord knows he had felt it enough himself. And he also knew that there was nothing he could do or say that would help. Tony stood up, excused himself, and started looking for a cup of coffee.

June had joined Peter, and they both were sitting in the waiting room when Tony returned with his coffee. 

“Hello, Darling.” June said, getting up to greet Tony. She hugged him tightly.

“Hi, June.” Tony said, returning her hug. 

June looked up at him. “Do you have a place to stay?”

Tony shook his head. “To be honest, I haven’t given it much thought. I came straight here from the airport.”

June nodded. “I figured as much. You’ll stay with me. You’ll stay in Neal’s apartment. He won’t mind, and the house is just so…empty when he’s not there.”

Tony nodded. “Thank you. I accept. I really appreciate that. Though I don’t think I’ll be there very much.”

“You’ll have to sleep in a real bed and eat real food sometime.” June replied.

El returned a couple hours after she left. She had brought enough food for them all, including June. They sat and ate in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Neal was wheeled out of surgery an hour after El returned. He was placed back in the same room as before. Neal’s doctor and his nurses descended on the room immediately, checking IV lines and vital signs. 

Neal’s primary doctor stepped out of the room after he had completed his exam to talk to Peter and El. Tony and June joined in, with Peter’s permission. “Mr. Caffrey did very well during surgery. The bullet was removed. There, luckily was no damage to his heart.”

Peter looked visibly relieved, as did the rest.

“But he is weak. The surgery was very hard on him.” The doctor continued. “We have induced a coma state. We’ll reverse it in a couple, three days.”

“Coma?” Tony asked, concerned and surprised. 

“The body needs time to rest and to heal. He will heal a lot fast this way. That is also why we placed him on a ventilator. His body needs the extra assistance right now.” The doctor paused. “The nurse will let you in in a few moments.” 

They all nodded, but they were far from understanding all that was going on with Neal at the moment. The mere thought of Neal being in a coma and on a ventilator terrified them.

Peter and El were the first ones to go in. The sheer amount of machines around Neal’s bed seemed to form an almost impenetrable force field around Neal. But El managed to snake her hand through the mass of wires and tubes that were connected to Neal. She gently brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. She then moved her hand down to hold his.

“Hey Sweetie, its Elizabeth.” El leaned in as close to him as she possibly could. “Get better, Sweetheart. That’s all we need you to do, get better.”

Peter wrapped his hand around Neal’s forearm. “I’m sorry.” He said his voice full of emotion. “I am so sorry.”

El looked at her husband. She could see his pain, and she knew he blamed himself. But she didn’t know it was affecting him the way it was.

“Peter?”

Peter shook his head.

“Hon, this…was an accident. Neal knows that.” El replied.

“Really?” Peter said, letting some of his bitterness come through. “Really? Because I don’t know what Neal knows because Neal is in a coma.”

“Hon.” Elizabeth hugged her husband. She knew none of the bitterness and anger were directed at her or at Neal. “Neal needs you right now. He hears this, he’s gonna think you’re angry with him. He’s going to think he did something wrong.”

Peter sighed and nodded. He went over to the bed. “Neal, if you heard what I just said, I’m sorry. I just need you to open your eyes and get better.” He paused. “Please.”

El and Peter exited the room after a few more moments and Tony and June went in.

They both took hold of Neal’s hands.

“He looks so small, just lying there.” June observed.

“Hey, Kid.” Tony said, kneeling down and whispering in Neal’s ear. “It’s Tony. Diana called me and told me what happened. I’m going to stay in town for a while, until you get better.”

Tony spent most of the next three days at the hospital. El and Peter were in and out. El had a big wedding event that had been planned for months. She had to make sure it went off perfectly. And Peter was back in the office, spending his work hours trying to find the man who shot Neal. And Tony only left the hospital to go to June’s to shower and to change clothes.

Tony had kept Gibbs up to date as much as possible during his time in New York. It was just, so much, a waiting game. 

Peter sat with Tony in the IUC waiting room. They had been made to leave by the nurses who needed to bathe their patient and change his bed. 

“Neal said you two met in military school.” Peter said, trying to open up a discussion.

Tony nodded. “He showed up about a year after I got there.” Tony paused. “Man…he was an angry kid.”

“Angry?” Peter asked. He couldn’t remember if Neal had told him anything about that or not. 

“He thought his mom had just dumped him off there. She didn’t want to deal with him anymore. She was too into her drugs and her boyfriends.” Tony explained.

“Do you know when he last saw his mom?” Peter asked. Neal had not said much.

“I always assumed it was when he finally just left home for good.” Tony replied. “He’s never really said much about her. And I’m sure he told you the same thing he told me.”

Peter nodded.

“I don’t know, Peter.” Tony commented. “He just…when I talk about my mom, he doesn’t say anything. I get the impression he doesn’t know where she is, and he doesn’t care.”

Peter nodded again. 

Both men were quiet for a moment.

Peter broke the silence. “I have wanted to ask you this since I met you.”

Tony nodded. “How could I be friends with Neal? How could we be as close as we are?” He replied, smiling. “I know. It’s like oil and water at times, Peter. But, to be honest, we are a lot more alike than we are different.”

Peter just kind of stared. Tony’s last statement surprised him. 

Tony smiled, seeing Peter’s confusion. He went on to explain. “We were both sent away to military school for essentially the same reason. Tony paused. “We were angry kids. We both had ‘absentee’ parents. We both use our charm and our looks. We’re impulsive. We’re somewhat reckless. We are fiercely loyal to our friends, and we will do anything within our power to protect them. Plus, we both give our bosses, or in Neal’s case, handlers, a hard time. I’m pretty sure I’m the reason Gibbs has developed a taste for bourbon.” Tony said, only half-jokingly.

Peter smiled. He could see all that. “How did you find out about Neal?” Peter asked, meaning his criminal life.

“It was a big shock, actually, when I first found out. We’d kept in touch. And he would send me postcards from all these different places. He told me his ‘job’ allowed him to travel a lot.” Tony paused. “He was never too specific on what the job was, what he actually did. I didn’t push. I was just happy he seemed to be doing well. And he apparently kept up with me. He showed me a scrapbook he was keeping. All the times I had been in the paper, for anything. He had cut the article out. He was so proud, he said, of me making detective after just a year in Baltimore. He just…he said he knew I wouldn’t, couldn’t be proud of him. And he said that he just somehow thought I always knew.” Tony grinned and shook his head. “So anyway, I was sitting at my desk one day looking through the wanted posters on my computer. I saw a familiar face. But I didn’t recognize the name. I did a check on Neal Caffrey, as you did, and found out he didn’t exist before Neal turned 18. I’d kept it to myself for so long after I found out, years and years. It was finally just a relief to just talk about it, to acknowledge what we both knew.”

Peter nodded, thought he didn’t quite understand it all.

“Peter…Neal is probably the smartest person I have ever met. He has so much talent. He’s…he could have done, he could have been, so much.” Tony lamented.

Peter could hear the anguish in Tony’s voice.

“I know, in part, why he did the things he did. He never really told me a lot about his dad. And again, I didn’t push him. Maybe I should have, but I didn’t.” Tony replied. “But, you know, sometimes I wonder if he even knows what he threw away. I wonder if he even realizes….” Tony shook his head.

Peter nodded. “I think he’s beginning too. I really do.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

El sat down beside Tony in the ICU waiting room. She handed him a sandwich she had brought. She took in his appearance.

“Go to June’s, Tony. Get some rest.” El implored. “I’m here now. I can stay until you get back.”

Tony looked at her. He scrubbed his hand over his face and then through his hair. He had gone to June’s a showered and changed clothes this morning. But he had not slept well last night. The hospital chairs were uncomfortable, and it was just too noisy for him.

“I’m fine. I can sleep anywhere.” Tony looked at the chairs and sighed. “….occupational hazard.”

El grinned and shook her head. “These chairs are hard even for Peter to sleep in, and he knows all about that…occupational hazard.”

Tony smiled. “You got me.” Tony paused. “I just wanted to thank you and Peter for last time…the invite. I had a really good time at your place. I appreciate you including me.”

“Peter tells me I’m a good judge of character. And I can usually tell a lot about people pretty quickly. Of course, the homemade cannoli was a nice bonus. But I…we liked you immediately. Peter liked you the first day he met you. He told me the joke you made about Neal’s anklet in the office.” 

Tony smiled at the memory. He had asked Neal of he could see his anklet. Tony had then asked Neal something about being zapped if he went outside his invisible fence. “That was the first time I had actually seen Neal in years. I…we had kept in touch, of course. And we were still lying to each other, even then, about what we each knew. He told me, later, he always assumed I knew about it, about everything. He was relieved everything was out in the open. He was glad we were finally being completely honest with each other.”

El nodded. “That is one thing Peter really admired about Neal. He doesn’t lie when you ask him a question.”

Tony smiled again. “You just have to know which questions to ask.”

El smiled. “He’s found that out too.”

Tony nodded then stood up and stretched. “I’ll see you in a few hours. Thanks, El. “Neal is really lucky to have the two of you watching out for him. And I really appreciate that.”

“He’s been a challenge.”

“He’s worth it, El.”

El nodded and watched Tony leave. She then got up and headed to Neal’s room.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Tony was very startled when he opened his eyes. He looked around Neal’s apartment not really recognizing it for a moment. He heard noises and slowly got out of bed. He was dressed in one of Neal’s pajama bottoms and he was bare-chested. H found a T-shirt and pulled it on before joining June on the balcony.

“I should have been up and to the hospital hours ago.” Tony said as he sat down with June to enjoy breakfast.

June looked at him over the rim of her coffee cup. “You needed the rest, Darling.”

“So you are responsible.” Tony said, grinning.

“No conspiracy.” June admitted. “I just turned off the alarm clock and let you sleep.”

Tony looked at her. He must have been tired. He didn’t even hear her in the apartment, at all. He was normally such a light sleeper, which worked well for him, given his occupation. Tony gave her a look.

June shook her head. “Don’t worry, Darling. Peter called. The doctor is going to bring Neal out of the coma tomorrow morning, around 10 a.m.” She put her hand on his arm. “You haven’t missed anything.”

Tony sighed. “So, he is getting better. At least he’s getting better.”

June smiled and squeezed Tony’s arm. “He is. Neal is coming back to us.”

Tony looked at June. “I wanted to thank you for being so good…so kind to Neal. I think this is the first time he actually feels like he has a home. He’s loved being here…living here.”

“He’s made my life interesting. That’s for sure.” June admitted. 

Tony smiled. “That’s what he does.” He said, and then he chuckled.

“He’s made this big old house not feel so empty. He’s given it a new life.” June explained.

Tony nodded. “You want to know how the cop and the con became friends.”

June shook her head. “Not exactly, Neal’s told me his perspective. I would love to hear yours.”

Tony smiled. “Like I told Peter, we are not as different as people might think, as they might believe we should be.”

“That surprised Peter?” June asked. 

“It did.” Tony replied.

“I guess he doesn’t see it then.” June stated. “I guess he doesn’t realize….”

Tony didn’t speak, waiting for her to continue.

“He and Neal are so much alike. The amount of loyalty they show one another. They are both extremely stubborn. And they demand the truth, but then, they each keep their secrets.”

Tony nodded and finished his coffee. “I’ve got to get to the hospital. I’ll see you there later?” He stood to go get dressed.

June nodded.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Neal’s primary doctor came in around 10a.m. on the third day and took Neal off the medication that was inducing the coma. He had pushed Tony out of the room so he could give Neal a thorough exam before he discontinued the medication. He then came out and spoke to everybody.

“It could take Mr. Caffrey anywhere from 1 to 5 hours to wake up. I’m leaving him on the ventilator so he can have that little extra time to heal.” The doctor explained. “He may try to fight the tube in his throat, that’s normal. Just call the nurse as soon as he wakes up. We’ll remove the tube as soon as possible.”

Neal opened his eyes about 3 hours later. Tony heard Neal’s heart rate increase and jumped up from his chair. He moved into Neal’s range of vision and whispered in his ear.

“It’s nice to have you back, Kid.” Tony studied Neal’s face. He saw the panic in Neal’s eyes. Tony moved one of his hands to Neal’s head. Tony stroked his hair trying to calm him. He gently placed his other hand on Neal’s chest. Just to let Neal know he was there.

Peter and El were also in the room. El pushed the nurse call button as Peter went out into the hall to find Neal’s doctor who had left the room only moments before.

“Neal…you need to let the machine breathe for you, stop fighting it.” Tony said in as calm a voice as he could.

Neal didn’t seem to hear him. Neal’s heart rate was still high, and he seemed to be trying to reach for the tube.

Tony easily pushed Neal’s hand down. “Neal!” Tony said a little louder than was probably necessary. But it got the desired effect. Neal seemed to see him and hear him for the first time. “Let the machine breathe for you, stop fighting it.” Tony repeated. “Look at me.” He commanded.

Blue eyes quickly found green ones.

“You’re in the hospital. You’ve been out for a few days, but you’re gonna be fine. The doctor is going to take the tube out as soon as he can. You’re gonna be fine.” Tony repeated.

The two just looked at each other for a moment.

“Blink twice if you understand me.” Tony requested.

Neal blinked two times. But he was confused about something else. He didn’t understand Tony being in New York.

“Diana called….” Tony started as the nurses and doctors entered the room.

Tony started to move away from the bed but found he couldn’t. Neal had grabbed his shirt and was holding on tight.

“I have to get out of the way, Neal. The doctor is going to take out the tube.” Tony explained.

Neal’s eyes pleaded with him as he tightened his grip on Tony’s shirt.

The doctor recognized his patient’s fear. “It’s okay, Agent DiNozzo, you’re fine. We’ll work around you, just stay there and talk to Mr. Caffrey. It’ll probably make things a little easier for him.”

Tony looked at the doctor and nodded. Meanwhile, Peter and El had been ushered out of the room. El took the time to call June back to the hospital. They both watched from the observation window.

Tony bent down and began to talk to Neal again as the doctor pulled out the tube. He told Neal to exhale, and the doctor pulled the tube out quickly. The exercise left Neal exhausted and hurting, he moaned as soon as the tube came out.

Neal then looked at Tony. He opened his mouth to speak but his throat was sore. He felt like he needed to cough to clear it. But his chest hurt so much, he didn’t dare try it. 

“Peter had Diana call me. She said I needed to get here…to see you.” Tony explained. “June has been nice enough to let me stay with her.”

Neal opened his mouth to speak again. This time he was a little more successful. But he only managed a couple words. He was so weak. “What…happened…?”

Tony shook his head. “We’ll talk about that later. El and Peter are waiting to see you. And June is on her way here.”

“…chest…hurts….” Neal stated.

“I know, Neal. I’ll ask about some pain medicine.” Tony pushed the button for the nurse.

“…glad…here.” Neal said.

Tony smiled. “Me too, Neal. Me too.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“You’re going to lose your job. You’ve been here for weeks.” Neal said as Tony helped him into June’s house. Neal sighed as he looked at the stairs he had to still go up.

“June doesn’t have an elevator?” Tony asked, having no idea how he was going to get Neal up to his apartment.

“No, unfortunately not.” Peter said. He and El had followed Tony and Neal in, carrying Neal’s belongings and medicine.

“Oh!” June said, coming around the corner. “I had wanted to be waiting for you when you got here. But I had a few more things to do.” June explained. “Neal, you will be staying down here, in the suite, as I call it. There is a sitting area and a bathroom attached.” June turned and led the way. They all followed.

June stopped at the doorway to the room. “I had some of your things brought down for you, just to make it feel like it’s your space. If you need anything else, let me or the staff know.”

Neal nodded and smiled; extremely grateful he didn’t have to tackle the stairs. He took off his jacket. And since he was already dressed in pajamas, he just kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed. He was asleep in minutes.

June disappeared into the bathroom. She returned with a glass of water. June than sat down on the edge of the bed. El saw the water and searched through the bag she had carried for Neal’s pills. She read the labels and shook out a couple pills from each bottle. She sat down on the other side of the bed. El put her hand on Neal’s shoulder and gently shook him awake.

Neal opened his eyes.

“You have some pills to take, Sweetie.” El replied.

Neal nodded. He took the pills from El and put them in his mouth. He then took the water from June. He drank just enough to get the pills down. He then sank back down into the bed and closed his eyes.

They all exited the bedroom, leaving the door open so that they could hear Neal if he needed them. They all went to the sitting room and made themselves comfortable.

“I had the staff bring your things down too, Tony. I figured you would be sleeping on the chaise or the pullout couch. I’ll make sure you have some blankets and linens.” June replied.

“You are too kind, June. You opened your home to me. I…it means a lot.” Tony stated. “I hadn’t really planned on getting a room. I knew I wouldn’t be there much, if at all. I was just kind of hoping Neal would be put in a room with a bathroom with a shower.”

June nodded. “I know how much Neal means to you. I can see it. I know he thinks of you as a big brother. So, as far as I’m concerned, you’re part of his family and that makes you very welcome here.”

Tony smiled and nodded.

“We’ll be back later.” Peter said to both June and Tony. “Neal will probably sleep for a while. We need to go check on Satch. And I need to drop by the office and catch up on some work…give everybody an update.” He and El then left.

Tony and June nodded. Tony headed into Neal’s room and June headed into the kitchen to make them all a little bite to eat.

Two Weeks Later:

Neal walked in the door just moments before the workday began. He went to his desk and deposited his hat. He then headed up to Peter’s office. And if he was being honest with himself he was a little disappointed by the lack of reception he got. He was wondering why there were so few people at their desks.

“Morning, Neal.” Peter replied then he returned to his work. Neal was a little bummed, he sank into one of the chairs in front of Peter’s desk.

“Anything exciting?” Neal asked, referring to whatever case file Peter might be working on.

Peter shook his head. “Nah, just another mortgage fraud.” Peter looked up at Neal. “I need a file from the conference room. Will you go and get it for me?”

Neal stood and nodded, pouting just a little. He opened the door. He was surprised to see every member of the division crowded around the table. They had sit out a huge breakfast buffet and even had a huge cake that said “Welcome Back, Neal.’

Peter walked in behind him. “So what do you think? We missed you, Kid.”

Neal smiled and nodded. “Thank you, guys. Thank you all. This is…this is awesome.”

 

THE END

END NOTE: This was just some shameless Neal whumpage. I hope you enjoyed. Jackie.


	6. Kinship

Tony leveled his gun at the agents around him. He refused to lower it. But the problem was he didn’t recognize these people as agents. He didn’t recognize then at all despite their reassurances. Tony knew very few people from D.C.’s Art Crimes Division. All he knew was that he was not letting anyone near him. Tony looked down at his friend, his brother, unconscious in his arms. And he was not letting anybody hurt Neal again.

“Agent DiNozzo….”

“Nobody is touching him.” Tony retorted in anger. “Where is Agent Gibbs? Leroy Jethro Gibbs?”

Tony tried to shift his weight to find a comfortable position. He regretted the action almost immediately. Pain exploded in his side, the side where he had been shot. He had to bit his lip to keep from yelling. Tony looked down at Neal. He was still, unconscious. For that Tony was grateful, he didn’t know if he could deal with Neal’s pain on top of his own. 

“Agent Gibbs is on his way. Agent DiNozzo….“ She knelt down in front of him. “You need help.” One of the female agents pleaded, but, wisely, kept her distance.

“Yes, Agent….” Tony started. He heard the muffled conversation around him. He then turned his attention back to the agent speaking to him. These people said they agents, but he had no idea who they were. He didn’t recognize any of them.

“I’m Agent Garrison. Kathy Garrison.” She said, quietly. “Let us help you.”

“I am aware I need help, Agent Garrison!” Tony snapped from pain and impatience. He groaned. The pain increasing as he fought to stay awake. “We’ve both been shot in the chest. I understand.” Tony swung his gun in a wide angle, daring any of them to approach him. “Nobody is going to hurt him!” Tony replied, referring to the unconscious man in his arms.

An agent in Tony’s periphery made a move. Tony swung his gun in the man’s direction. 

“You really don’t want to do that! I’m an excellent shot.” Tony reassured him.

The agent believed Tony and stepped back.

The other agents stayed back also. There was more muffled talk as, again, options were discussed. Agent Gibbs and Agent Burke had both been called. Apparently they were together and would be arriving shortly, along with Jones and Diana. The agents were debating calling Director Vance. They all were discussing ways of taking care of the situation. The only reason they were all there to begin with was because a man in the parking garage had heard the shooter refer to one of the other men as ‘agent.’ The observer figured he meant FBI, and he had placed the call. The FBI arrived quickly. A couple of those agents then recognized Agent DiNozzo and called NCIS.

Tony could feel himself getting weaker. He was finding it harder and harder to keep pressure on Neal’s chest. He was having a hard time holding his hand up, holding his weapon. He didn’t know these people. And he knew at some point he would be too weak to defend himself and Neal against them. The thought terrified him.

Moments later Gibbs, Peter, Diana, and Jones arrived. “Agent DiNozzo…?” Diana said. She knelt down beside the wounded agent.

Tony had dropped his weapon. But he was still semi-conscious. He tried to reach for his gun until her voice registered. He stopped.

“Di…Agent Barrigan?” Tony asked. He opened his eyes, a little, not realizing he had even closed them. It let her see just a small portion of that emerald green color that she thought made him so handsome.

Diana could see the panic in Tony’s eyes. He had just realized that Neal was not resting in his lap anymore. “He’s okay, Tony. Neal’s being taken care of. We need to help you now.”

Tony nodded. The EMT’s had arrived moments earlier, with two ambulances. Neal was on his way in one, and Tony was about to be put into another. They just needed to get him onto a stretcher.

Gibbs knelt down in front of his agent. If he had not seen it himself he would not have believed it. His severely injured agent holding off a group of other agents and defending his friend. It was moments like this Gibbs could not help but smile at Tony’s courage and loyalty.

Tony sucked in a painful breath. “…didn’t knew…feds.”

Gibbs shook his head. “I know you didn’t know, DiNozzo.” He said smiling. “It’s okay, Kid, ya did good.” He said, patting Tony’s shoulder as he walked the stretcher out to the ambulance. “Ya did good.”

“Neal’s…okay?” Tony asked, looking up at Gibbs.

Peter spoke, answering Tony’s question. He had just arrived on the scene with Jones and had had just a moment to see Neal before he was put into the ambulance.

“He’s on his way to the hospital, Agent DiNozzo.” Peter paused. “Thank you for taking such good care of him.”

Tony nodded before his eyes slid closed again.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“Trust us, Agent Burke.” Tim said smiling. “You want the two of them to be in the same room.” They were standing in the room Tony and Neal would be occupying after their surgeries.

Tim, Ziva and Abby were all smiling. Peter, Jones and Diana looked at the three of them, thoroughly confused.

Team Gibbs continued to smile, trying to figure out the best way to explain when Gibbs strolled in, holding his ever present cup of coffee.

“…because nobody wants to see another performance of ‘Hairy Butt Theater.’” Gibbs replied, nonchalantly as he put his coffee on Tony’s bedside table.

Peter, Jones and Diana then turned their confused looks to Gibbs.

“If Tony doesn’t see Neal he will get up out of bed and look for him.” Tim said, trying to be delicate. “Tony’ll drag his IV pole, or whatever else is attached to him and wander the halls looking for him

“And if you’re standing behind him…sometimes you get a show.” Abby said, talking out the construction of the typical hospital gown. “Ziva gave him the nickname actually.”

Ziva nodded. “We were undercover, as a very…amorous couple. They were a husband and wife team of assassins. Tony got into the role a little. He really enjoyed himself.”

“Tony never forgave you for ruining his date with that FBI agent, did he?” Abby asked.

“No, he did not. And I apologized…profoundly.” Ziva replied.

“It’s profusely.” Tim corrected. “It was kind of funny when you announced that you were pregnant.”

Abby turned to Peter’s team and explained. “The wife had been pregnant when she died. Ducky had called and told Ziva, and Ziva blurted it out when she got off the phone.”

Abby looked at Gibbs. “How long have then been in surgery? Shouldn’t they be out by now?” She looked at the clock on the wall.

Gibbs gave Abby a hug. “I just talked to the nurse. Both Tony and Neal are doing well. They will be fine. She couldn’t tell me how much longer it would be, for sure. But she estimated another hour or two.”

Abby went back out into the ICU waiting room and took a seat, Tim and Ziva followed.

“Your team is very close.” Peter observed.

Gibbs nodded. He, Peter, Diana and Jones had stayed behind in room. “We’ve formed our own little dysfunctional family.”

Peter smiled. He began to speak again as Gibbs’ phone rang. Gibbs listened for a moment, and then hung up. 

“I’m due back at NCIS. Tim and Ziva will be coming with me. We still have a case to solve.” Gibbs stated. He had had no intention of staying at the hospital this long. He needed to get back to NCIS. He was going to find out who shot his agent, and he was going to make them pay.

Peter nodded. He was anxious to find out what had happened. The night before Tony and Neal were going to an art exhibit and then out for a meal. They had ended up shot in a parking garage in D.C. It was only three miles from the Naval Yard, and just outside the museum they had visited.

Peter’s team followed Team Gibbs back to NCIS. Abby had agreed to stay at the hospital and report back to them, whatever she found out. Meanwhile, Director Vance had called Agent Fornell in to work on case with NCIS and Peter, along with D.C. Art Crimes. It was a massive operation, and Vance could only hope that Gibbs would take this opportunity to ‘play well with others.’

Vance and Fornell were introduced to Peter and his team when they all returned from the hospital. Gibbs then stepped away to answer his phone.

“I just hope you guys find this guy before Gibbs does.” Vance said to Fornell. “It would be nice to have a suspect to question.”

Fornell nodded.

Peter, Jones and Diana looked at Director Vance for an explanation.

“There is something you should know about Agent Gibbs.” Ducky said joining the group and joining in the conversation. He had come upstairs to get news on Tony. “These guys refer to Agent Gibbs as ‘Papa Bear.’ And there are a couple of things you don’t do to bears.”

Vance nodded. “You don’t poke them with sticks.”

Fornell added. “And you don’t mess with their cubs.”

Peter nodded. He now understood the intensity he was getting from Agent Gibbs. And he understood their family unit a little better.

“We are not sure if this is case-related. We don’t…we don’t know anything.” Peter replied. Tony and Neal had not been working when this had occurred.

“We have to assume it is.” Vance replied. “Until we find evidence that points in another direction.”

Tim spoke up. “Abby has processed the crime scene evidence. There is very little left. No fingerprints. No hair. The blood belonged to Tony and Neal.”

“Our lab is taking a look at the ballistics.” Fornell stated. “Our tech just received them about 30 minutes ago. We should have results within the hour.”

Director Vance had called Peter and Neal back to D.C. after their impressive job last time they were there. A priceless piece of art secreted away on a navy vessel. It had been found during a routine search of the ship. And the discovery had raised a great many eyebrows. The ship had been in Iraq, Italy, and Spain over its year at sea. So the opportunities had been there to ‘pilfer.’ It had just been surprising that a member of the U.S. military would do such a thing.

“Did Caffrey get a chance to authenticate the piece?” Vance asked Peter.

Peter nodded. “He looked at the piece yesterday. He said it was real.”

Vance nodded.

Gibbs rejoined the group. “Then, I’m guessing, this thing is definitely worth dying over.”

Peter nodded, again. “Neal estimated its value at approximately 10 million U.S. dollars.”

Tim whistled. “…definitely worth dying for.”

They all nodded. 

“So, what?” Ziva asked. “Someone thought Tony and Neal would lead them to the painting?”

“It’s possible. Everyone on the ship knew NCIS was investigating. It was the same ship where Tony had served as Agent Afloat a few years back.” Tim offered.

“Which brings up another angle…Tony made a lot of enemies on that ship.” Gibbs stated. “Lots of people were very, very glad to see Tony come back to D.C.”

“But nobody knew where Anthony and Neal were going to be last night.” Ducky replied. “Except us, I was up here when Tony and Neal were discussing their plans. So….” He looked at Ducky, realizing his conclusion.

“…a dirty NCIS agent.” Gibbs whispered. The thought making his blood boil, one of his own.

“No one speaks of this again in this office.” Vance stated. “This is to be treated as a normal, regular investigation.” He addressed Team Gibbs, Fornell, and Peter’s team. “Do whatever you have to do to find out who did this…” Vance stated. “…as discreetly as possible.” He added.

Everyone nodded, understanding the need for secrecy.

“Tony and Neal will need protection, yes?” Ziva asked.

Vance nodded. “I will arrange for a guard outside the room. I’ll come up with an ‘official’ reason.”

“Where exactly is the painting…right now?” Fornell asked.

“Let’s just say it’s in transit.” Vance replied.

Fornell took it to mean that the FBI would be getting a very special package from NCIS for safekeeping. He nodded.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“I don’t understand why I’m here.” Dana Christian stated for the fifth time. Her boss was going to miss her if she didn’t get back downstairs to accounting.

Gibbs paced the table in the interrogation room. “You are here, Ms. Christian,” Gibbs said, barely controlling his anger. “…because one of my agents is in the hospital. A friend of his is in the hospital.” Gibbs said, referring to Neal. “And you were the girlfriend of the sailor accused of taking a painting that connects all this. Also, when I looked you up, you had an interesting history. An art major in college…who has worked in the authentication of antiquities….” Gibbs paused. “Who are you protecting, Ms. Christian?” Gibbs stated coldly. “Your boyfriend is dead.”

Everyone else stood in the observation room, watching the interrogation. Peter could see and almost feel Gibbs’ anger. He felt almost sorry for her. An angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs scared even him.

Dana looked up at Gibbs with tears in her eyes. “I know that!” She stated. “Don’t you think I know that?”

“I can show you a picture…if you don’t believe me.” Gibbs stated reaching into the manila folder that held a picture of the dead sailor, Seaman Tommy Brogan.

Dana shook her head. She then looked down at her hands and mumbled. “It wasn’t supposed to happen that way.”

“What!?” Gibbs asked. “Speak up!”

Jones and Diana 

Dana Christian looked up at Gibbs. “It wasn’t supposed to happen that way. Tommy…he made a deal with a marine, a Sergeant Kyle Edwards. Edwards and his unit had come across an abandoned mansion, full of paintings and antiques. The people who lived there had been world travelers. They had paintings from Rembrandt, Degas, and Monet. I think they even had a Picasso.”

Gibbs paced the room while Dana talked.

Tim left the room to get a BOLO out on Sergeant Kyle Edwards.

Ziva stayed, watching intently until her phone rang. She looked at the screen and then left the room, stepping out into the hall. She returned a moment later, she had news about Tony and Neal, but it could wait.

“Anyway, the marine needed a way to get the pieces out of the country. And Tommy offered up my services as part of the deal. Tommy would help move the pieces out of the country and I would authenticate them. But, it….” Dana shook her head. “…something went wrong. Tommy couldn’t sneak the piece off the ship, something about some sort of inspection. It was going to happen when they left the ship. Tommy couldn’t take the chance of moving anything then. He got back on the ship, later that night. But by that time the item had been found, and everybody was talking. Tommy was in a great deal of trouble with the Navy and his fellow sailors.” Dana explained. “He called me the night before he died and told me everything. He said he couldn’t get the stuff off the ship. But he couldn’t miss the meet either. He told me that the items had been found and removed. And an investigation was being held. He said that he was afraid of what Kyle would do if he didn’t deliver.” She shook her head. “I’m guessing Tommy told Kyle whatever he wanted to know. I guess to save his life.” She sniffled. “It didn’t work.”

Gibbs nodded. That explained a lot in Gibbs’ mind. If Kyle knew NCIS was investigating, all he had to do was hang around the scene, discreetly, and see who the investigators were. Kyle could have also approached any of Tommy’s shipmates. They could have known Tony from his Agent Afloat days. That could have been how they got his name. Then it would have been fairly easy to track Tony, he had a pretty regular routine.

“It was supposed to be simple. Tommy and Kyle were going to meet the buyer together. They would get the money, split it, and part ways. Then Tommy was going to give me a few hundred thousand for my trouble.” Dana said her head bowed.

“You said paintings, plural.” Gibbs stated. “Only one was found.”

Dana nodded. “They wanted them all, but they couldn’t take them all. They only got to take one. It was just too hard to transport all that stuff across the desert.”

“They could have cut them out of their frames.” Gibbs suggested.

Dana nodded. “True, but that takes time. This was more of a rush operation. Plus, the canvas can be damaged, the value would go down. And older canvases can be destroyed when they are rolled up. It’s better to leave it ‘as is.’”

“Thank you, Ms. Christian. We’ll be in touch if we have any more questions.” Gibbs said, as he exited the room and a couple of agents entered. They escorted Ms. Christian out of the building. There were no charges to be filed against her.

“Boss!” Ziva said as Gibbs exited the interrogation room and Peter and the rest exited the observation room. “Tony and Neal are okay. Tony has been out of surgery for a few minutes. He is in recovery. Neal has been moved to their room.”

Gibbs nodded. “Good.”

“Boss,” Tim said practically running down the hall. “…Edwards has been spotted in Alexandria. He’s got a sister there. Ashley Williams, she lives at 4508 Highland Road.”

Gibbs nodded. He started down the hall with, everyone else following him. They were soon all loaded into cars and heading towards Alexandria.

Edwards was captured without incident outside his sister’s home. Gibbs handcuffed Edwards putting the cuffs on a little too tight. Gibbs allowed Peter to put Edwards into the car. Gibbs was afraid he might, accidently, bang the guys head against the door frame, or worse.

Gibbs took his time interrogating Edwards. Gibbs left him in the interrogation room for over an hour, long after Edwards had starting complaining about the wait, or how uncomfortable the chairs were.

Gibbs smiled as he walked in the door. He had heard the complaints. “Sergeant Kyle Edwards you are being questioned in the shooting of an NCIS agent..my agent.” His anger and irritation obvious. “What did you expect a lounge chair and a latte while you waited?”

Edwards just looked to him. 

“You’re a soldier, Man up!” Gibbs said as he paced the room. “Well, actually…you were a soldier. I’m sure you’re looking at a dishonorable discharge after this.” Gibbs paused. “Why did you shoot my agent?” Gibbs fumed. “Just tell me why!”

Diana and Jones stared at Gibbs. They had not seen such…intensity before. They were really understanding the statement about the Papa Bear and his cubs a whole lot better.

“I was supposed to be in the Bahamas with a very million in my pocket.” Edwards said shaking his head. “It all went to hell…Brogan was dead. I figured I would get the blame for that. But I didn’t do it. I didn't kill him. Brogan said he owed a lot of money to some pretty bad people. He needed to pay them back as soon as possible. Brogan told me all about Agent Anthony DiNozzo. So I did research. I came up with a picture. I wanted to make sure I knew what he looked like. Brogan said DiNozzo gave him a lot of trouble when he was Agent Afloat. When I saw DiNozzo, I thought sure he had seen me, and that he knew all about me. That you guys thought I had killed Brogan. I…I panicked. I just shot. The…the other guy hit the ground first. DiNozzo then looked me square in the eye. I had to shoot him too.” Edwards made the most of his statement looking at his hands. He was either ashamed or scared to meet Gibbs gaze. Edwards shook his head. “None of it…none of it was supposed to happen. I was….”

“My agent and his friend are in the hospital, fighting for their lives!” Gibbs leaned in, dangerously close to the man sitting across the table from him. “I don’t care what your plans were, what you were going to do…” He paused, and took a shuttering breath. Gibbs motioned for the audio and video to be turned off. “You are very, very lucky that there are other people in that room…” Gibbs pointed to the two-way glass. “…because otherwise I would have strangled you with my bare hands.” Gibbs then opened the door and left the room, going into the hallway to calm down.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“I swear, DiNozzo.” Gibbs warned. “One more movie reference and you won’t get your pizza.”

“Seriously?” Tony said. “That’s the only thing that’s kept me going these past few days.”

“You need a quiet hobby.” Gibbs stated. He pointed to Neal, lying in his bed, sketching on a pad Peter had brought in for him. “See Neal over there, enjoying his nice quiet hobby.”

Neal smiled. “I don’t watch much TV either, Agent Gibbs.”

“You be quiet over there with your no-TV-watchin-intellectual self. Who asked you?” Tony pouted.

Neal just grinned as he continued to sketch.

“What are you drawing over there anyway?” Tony asked, craning his neck to see from his position in his own bed.

“Us.” Neal said as he handed the sketch pad over. It was an excellent drawing of when he and Tony when they were at Peter and El’s house over the Labor Day weekend. Tony was sitting by the fire place with a guitar in his hands, and Neal was sitting beside him. They were both smiling, like they were mugging for the camera.

Tony and Neal had been moved into a regular hospital room about 4 days ago and they were both just a couple of days away from being released from the hospital. Their beds were side by side with room to walk in-between.

“That’s really good, Neal.” Tony said. He was not surprised by Neal’s talent. But the thing that struck him was how dead-on the expressions, the eyes. It was almost like they were looking out from the page. “Peter and El really know how to throw a party. I had a great time.”

Gibbs looked at Tony. “…never knew you could play the guitar.” He shook his head. His expression asked what else don’t I know?

Neal took the tablet back and laid it in his lap. He watched the interaction. Tony seemed a little embarrassed. That surprised Neal. He could play and sing really well.

“We used to play ‘gigs’ in military school.” Neal offered. “It was a lot of fun. Tony was really good. He still is.”

“You sing at work…” Gibbs observed. “…badly.”

“…on purpose.” Tony admitted. “It’s…it’s my own thing. Something I like to do, just for me.”

Gibbs nodded. He felt the same about his toy making. Everybody knew he built boats. But the toy making was something very few people knew about.

“Agent Gibbs, you don’t have to…I can rent a hotel room somewhere. You don’t’ have to take me in.” Neal said, giving Gibbs an out. Gibbs had told Neal that he and Tony would be recuperating at his house. Neal didn’t know what to think at first. The doctors had told Neal he could not fly for a few days, after his release from the hospital. So he and Peter were stuck in D.C.

“Not gonna happen, Neal. Tony won’t let it.” Gibbs stated. “Besides, I need Tony where I can keep an eye on him. And Tony needs you where he can keep an eye on you.” Gibbs said.

Peter had been watching the interaction so far. He had learned a little more about his C.I. and a lot about the Tony and his friends.

“I stay at Gibbs…fairly often, especially at times like this. He doesn’t trust me to take my medicine or eat properly.” Tony confessed.

“Should he?” Neal grinned, already knowing what Tony was like when he was sick.

“You already know the answer to that question.” Tony replied.

Neal nodded and continued to grin.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Neal was tired, and he considered himself a healthy person. But the trip from the hospital to Gibbs house had worn him out. By the time he got into the house he was ready to take a nap. He looked around the modest living room and headed towards the couch. 

Peter had followed Neal in. Peter had sent Jones and Diana back after the case was solved. They were keeping the rest of the White Collar Division updated on Neal’s condition. Peter followed Neal, wondering where he was supposed to sit Neal’s things.

“No, Neal.” Gibbs said as he and Tony headed to the back room. They had come in behind Neal and Peter. “It’s the first door on your left. Take whichever bed you want. Tony gets the other one.”

Neal looked at Gibbs like he wasn’t sure if he could take another step. He and Peter then headed into the room. Neal sat down on the twin bed on the left-hand side. He bent down to pull off his shoes. But he gave up when he got a little dizzy. His chest protested his movement also. He pressed his right hand to the left side of his chest and moaned. He decided to lie down, giving up on his shoes and his jacket. But Peter helped him take off his jacket. He then removed Neal’s shoes. Peter pulled back the cover as Neal slipped under and closed his eyes.

Gibbs settled Tony in the other bed. He exited the room a short time later. Peter waited for Gibbs to come into the living room before he spoke. “I don’t know what to say, Agent Gibbs. I…you allowing us into your home like this.” Peter shook his head.

“I know, Tony. He’s a good judge of character. And I like Neal, he’s a good kid. He’s got a good heart.” Gibbs replied.

Peter nodded.

“I’m guessing that’s why he’s been with you as long as he has.” Gibbs observed.

Peter smiled and nodded again. “We do appreciate it. And I’ll be getting Neal back to New York as soon as the doctor clears him to fly.”

“I have no problem with him staying.” Gibbs said. “And Tony loves having his ‘little brother’ in town.” Gibbs shook his head. “Don’t get me wrong, Tony is a great agent, and a good guy. But…he….”

“He’s a talker.” Peter smiled and nodded. Neal suffered from the same disease.

“I think he’s why I drink Bourbon.” Gibb said, only half kidding. “When Tony’s here, I’m the only person he has to talk to.”

Peter fully understood now. He grinned broadly and nodded.

“Maybe a few more days will do them both good.” Peter stated.

Soon Gibbs house was full of people. Abby had been shopping and had brought a week’s worth of food. She had also stopped by Tony’s house and raided his DVD collection. Tim had come by to sit up with his DVD player. He also brought along his laptop computer and sat it up for them both to use. Both Ziva and Abby volunteered for ‘babysitting duties’ whenever they would be needed. And Ducky dropped by to give Tony and Neal their post-hospital checkups.

In activity lasted like this for several days. Peter spent most of his time on Gibbs’ couch or beside Neal’s bed. Despite all the activity Tony and Neal actually got to rest and spend some quality time together. Neal was scheduled to be released from his flying restriction in another day.

“Tony, I….” Neal started. It was the first time they had really had any time alone since the shooting.

Tony shook his head. “Neal…don’t.”

“I just….” Neal pressed on. “I know what you did. Thank you.”

THE END


	7. Severed Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p>Severed Ties
> 
> AN: I HAD to do something with the NCIS Season 9 Finale-Season 10 premiere, I just couldn’t help myself. I hope you guys enjoy. And thanks, in advance, for all your support. Also, I just want to say. I am addressing a S9-S10 event, but that doesn’t mean I am putting a chronological order on anything. I am just concentrating on the event itself. I hope that makes sense to you all. Also, I don’t know the time of day the explosion occurred, but I am saying in the morning just so that White Collar can watch it unfold on TV at work. Enjoy!

Neal was standing, staring at the TV in the conference room when Peter returned from his morning meeting. Peter and several other agents walked into the room. 

“Neal, turn off the TV.” Peter commanded.

Neal couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen. “There’s been an explosion at NCIS, the Naval Yard in D.C.” He then looked at Peter. “I keep calling Tony. It’s going to voicemail.”

It took Peter a second to realize who he was talking about and the gravity of the situation. The other agents realized too, what was happening. They had all met Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo.

“Neal, I…” Peter started, reading his partner’s worry.

Neal shook his head. “I know…there’s nothing we can do. I’m sure the D.C. FBI is on the scene.” Neal sat down and sighed. Neal pulled out his phone and looked at it. He was tempted to try the number again. 

“How did you find out?” Peter asked. They didn’t usually watch the TV at work. It was used for visual aids more than anything.

“June called. She wasn’t sure where Tony worked. She just remembered he worked for NCIS.” Neal explained.

Peter and Neal, along with the rest of the White Collar Division continued to work through the morning. And the case was a good one, a Monet and a Rembrandt stolen from a Manhattan socialite’s private collection. The prospect of those paintings loose, usually gave Neal a big thrill. He could actually get to touch the works of a couple great masters. But he couldn’t enjoy that prospect now. He was too worried about his friends. Neither could the rest of the division, they were all on edge, waiting for word.

The television was kept on in the conference room all day, which was really unusual. And Neal found himself in there more often than not. He finally gave in and took his case files in. He settled down at the table and tried to work while he listened to the unfolding developments. But his mind and his thoughts kept drifting. He found himself rereading paragraphs multiple times and having no idea what they said. He was soon joined by Peter. 

Peter knew the bond between Agent Anthony DiNozzo and his C.I. He still marveled at the closeness and deep respect they had for one another. He was just now beginning to understand it. He still admired Anthony’s ability to just accept Neal, warts and all. Peter was grateful for Tony’s influence, and glad Neal had others in his life he respected. 

“Neal?” Peter said as he sat down at the table beside Neal.

Neal just shook his head. He had tried at least 6 more times since he had gotten the news. He also had gotten a call from June. She had told Neal she would try for him so that he could concentrate on work. She would call him as soon as she heard anything from Tony. But by mid-morning she had tried several times, with no success. She told Neal she would continue to try.

El had also called Peter several times that morning. She knew Peter would call when he got news. But she was working from home that day, and she had made the mistake of turning on the news, now she couldn’t get away from it. She knew she was bugging Peter, but at the same time her heart went out to Neal. She could only imagine what he was going through, not knowing if Tony was even alive or not. Unlike Neal, on the infamous day of disaster in New York City, she and Peter had been together. Peter had taken a rare day off and they had been going out of town to visit Peter’s parents. They never made it. All flights had been cancelled. But, at least, they each knew the other was safe. 

By lunch time most of the White Collar Division was ‘working’ in the conference room. They all wanted to know what was going on in D.C. and were eager for news.

“That’s Agent Gibbs, isn’t it!?” Agent Chris Harlow asked, staring at the TV screen.

That got the room’s attention and everyone focused on TV screen. They all saw a gray-haired man leave the building and walk to one of several ambulances parked in front of the building.

Neal nodded. “Yeah, that’s him! But I don’t see Tony.” He said as he concentrated on the screen.

“There’s Abby!” Peter said when he finally saw who Gibbs was heading towards. A woman dressed in Gothic attire. She was sitting on the tailgate of the ambulance, being treated.

The reporters on the scene were telling death tolls, which seemed rise every time they were reported. A reporter made the mistake of trying to speak to Gibbs. He just glared and walked on. 

“And there’s Director Vance.” Peter replied as he watched Gibbs and Vance exchange a few words before each went their own way.

Neal still had not seen Tony, and it was making him anxious. “But…I…I still don’t see Tony.” Neal replied. “I haven’t seen Tim or Ziva either. And where are Jimmy and Ducky?”

“Jimmy and Ducky are probably helping the injured.” Peter said, staring at the hole where the reporter was saying that the car that carried the bomb had sat.

It was surreal. The whole thing, and it made them all realize, that despite their best security efforts, all federal agencies had their vulnerabilities. 

“Tim, Ziva, and Tony are all probably helping people get out of the building. I….” Pter replied.

Neal shook his head. “The rescuers just said the building wasn’t structurally sound. If they’re not outside, then….”

A couple of hours later Neal went into Peter’s office and collapsed into his accustomed seat. Peter followed a few moments later.

“I…I just can’t listen to that anymore. I….” Neal shook his head. “I needed a break.”

Peter nodded and sat down behind his desk. “You can take the rest of the day off.” He looked around the office. “It’s not like we’re getting much done here anyway.”

Neal shook his head again. “June would be hovering over me. She…she means well. But, I…I just think I would rather be here.”

“Neal…” Peter said, to get Neal’s attention. “...he’s fine. He’s…you said he has more lives than an ally cat. Even knowing him the short time that I have, I can see that. He’s okay, Neal.”

Neal nodded, again. But he didn’t look convinced.

“We’ll just sit in here and work for a while. If they see anything, somebody will be in here to get us.” Peter replied.

Neal nodded and they worked in silence for an hour. Neal was finally able to concentrate a little better NOT sitting in front of the TV. 

Peter stopped working for a moment and looked at his partner, his friend. He could see the worry on Neal’s face. He could see it in his posture. It concerned him. Neal, to his memory, had never really looked worried, about anything. It just reinforced, for Peter, how important Tony and their friendship, kinship was to Neal. 

Neal felt eyes on him and looked up.

“I’ve never seen you like this.” Peter stated.

“I’m concentrating on the case, Peter.” Neal replied. “I do actually do that, a lot.”

“You know that that is not what I mean. And stop deflecting.”

Neal closed the file and put it on Peter’s desk. “Tony’s family, really the only family I have. He’s the only family that…that matters. It…he’s known me the longest. You’re read my file. You know. I…plus what I’ve told you. I just…I…he’s it.”

Neal stood and started to pace. “And if I could be, I would be on a plane right now…bound for D.C.”

Peter stood up. “Come on.”

Neal looked at him confused. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home to pack. We’ll stop by my house. I’ll speak to El and pack a few things.” Peter said, grabbing his coat. “I’ll make the reservations in the car.”

“What? Peter!” Neal said. “Hughes…what about…?”

“White Collar can do without us for a few days, and Hughes will understand.” Peter replied, answering his questions.

Neal followed Peter downstairs and out of the building. “Why…why are you doing this?”

Peter stopped walking. He turned and faced Neal. “Because El is my family, the most important person in my life. I…on 9-11 when the…when the planes hit…we were together. I knew she was okay. She knew I was okay. I…don’t know what I would have done had I not known. I just…I won’t deny you knowing your family is okay. And if it means we have to go to D.C. to find out. Then we board a plane to D.C.”

Neal was speechless; the only thing he could do was nod. They proceeded out of the building. They were on a plane about two hours later, headed towards D.C.

They arrived at the Naval Yard in D.C. to a scene of ordered chaos. The forensic team had finished gathering its evidence hours ago. Marines were now guarding the front of the building as a construction crews and a few rescuers were still hauling away debris and retrieving bodies and body parts. Peter and Neal stayed out of the way, off to the side, marveling at how anyone survived the devastation and looking for any familiar faces. 

Jimmy Palmer had been down in autopsy for hours. He had autopsied…well he was not sure how many of his co-workers he had autopsied. He had lost count. He was now going home to catch a couple of hours of sleep and check in with Dr. Mallard. The explosion, Ducky’s heart attack, and the abrupt change in wedding plans had him exhausted in more ways than one. He was more grateful than he could say to Director Vance for calling in ME’s from sister agencies to help him. Palmer took of his glasses and ran his hand over his face and through his hair as he left the building. He was more than ready to leave the nightmare behind, at least, for a few hours.

“Jimmy.” Neal called.

Jimmy looked around at the sound of his name. He soon spotted Neal and Peter. Jimmy looked at the both in surprise. 

“Neal! Agent Burke! You two weren’t in the building when….” Jimmy asked, very surprised to see them.

Peter shook his head.

“We…we’ve been watching it on TV. We’re here…I’ve been trying to get in touch with Tony and….” Neal explained.

Jimmy nodded. “Tony was released from the hospital a couple of hours ago. I’m guessing he and Gibbs are together. Tim was treated and released. Ziva and Abby just had a few scratches. Gibbs…well, I don’t think anything would dare to hurt Gibbs.”

“What was…you said Tony was in the hospital. He’s….” Neal asked a little panicked. 

Jimmy smiled and shook his head. “Tony is okay. He and Ziva were trapped in an elevator for a few hours. Tony’s lungs…they had to check him out because he was exposed to the smoke for so long. He breathed in a lot of dust, too. He’s probably over at Gibbs’ house.”

Neal and Peter paused, waiting for Jimmy to continue. 

“Tim was in the bullpen near the windows. He got a piece of glass in his side. Luckily the piece of glass was small, and the wound wasn’t deep.” Jimmy paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was so tired. “Gibbs and Abby were in the lab. They were able to get away from the windows down there. So, like I said, just cuts and bruises.” Jimmy paused. “I was supposed to get married this weekend.” Jimmy replied wearily. “Can I pick ’em or what? Then Dr. Mallard has a heart attack and….”

Tony had told Neal that Jimmy was getting married. He had not made the connection about the timing until now. “Ducky…what!?”

“We were in Florida. Dr. Mallard had come down early. Gibbs, Tony and the rest were supposed to join us as soon as the case was over. Then…then this happened, Gibbs called Dr. Mallard and told him, and…I found him on the beach. They got him to a hospital in time and saved his life. But when I heard about what was happening here. I…I had to come back home. Brianna, my fiancé, told me she understood, so here I am. Dr. Mallard encouraged me to come back, also. He will be back home as soon as he is well enough to travel.”

“Ducky…he’s going to recover. He’s gonna be okay, right?” Neal asked.

Jimmy nodded. “He’ll have a little time away from work. But his doctors think he can return.” 

Neal and Peter nodded. There was so much to take in that they both felt a little overwhelmed. Jimmy then excused himself and went on his way.

Peter called a cab. “What was that about Tony’s lungs?” He asked as he and Neal waited.

“There was a biological terrorist attack here a few years ago.” Neal explained. “Tony opened an envelope that contained Y. Pestis.”

Peter just looked at Neal. He had no idea what Y. Pestis was.

“It contained the Plague; Pneumonic Plague to be exact, except it was genetically altered.” Neal stated.

“The plague…genetically altered…!? What?” Peter asked, astounded.

 

Neal nodded. “It sounds like something out of a science fiction movie. But it was all true. Tony breathed in the powder. He got extremely sick. He almost died. The stuff was resistant to antibiotics. They did find something that worked. But there were still problems. And as a result, Tony’s lungs were scarred. After what he went through, how he looked. I just….” Neal shook his head. “Now, anytime Tony has any respiratory issues, at all, anything. He has to be checked out. And he despises going to the doctor. He hates it with a passion.” Neal replied. 

“Sounds like somebody else I know.” Peter replied smiling. “How do you know all that? How did you get to see him?”

“I may have been Dr. Thomas Johnson for a day or two at Bethesda Naval Hospital.” Neal explained.

Peter just looked at Neal.

“What? I had to see him.” Neal stated. “And, just so you know, I got close to being busted by Brad Pitt.”

Peter just looked at Neal. 

Neal smiled, understanding his confusion. “A doctor, not the actor, he’s Tony’s pulmonologist.” 

About twenty minutes later, Peter and Neal were at Gibbs’ front door. Peter knocked on the door but found it moved when he did. He opened the door slightly and looked in, not wanting to step in, uninvited. He didn’t see anyone. He then pushed the door open a little wider. He called Gibbs’ and Tony’s names, waiting for an answer.

Tony came out of the back bedroom at the sound of his name. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the visitors. He smiled broadly at the sight of his adopted brother.

“Hey, Kid.” Tony said as the two of them embraced.

“Hey, big brother.” Neal replied, very happy to finally see that his family was okay.

 

THE END

 

END NOTES: I wrote this on Christmas Day, so you’re just going to have to like a sweet little happy ending.


	8. Choice of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is part 8 of the series. I have really enjoyed writing the series, and even though we are getting the truth of Neal’s and James’ relationship, I won’t be changing any of the history I made up, it suits my story too well. So, at any rate, I hope you enjoy. Also, thanks, in advance, to ccluveshorses101 for her beta skills and to all of you for your reviews and alerts. Jackie

Seeing Tony ill scared Neal. Neal had never really ever seen Tony any way but strong and self-sufficient, to see him like this. He didn’t know what to think. He could tell Tony had not felt that good when he arrived in New York Thursday evening. And now, here it was Saturday night and Tony was lying on Neal’s couch sounding as if he were trying to expel a lung. Neal got up again from his bed. He padded over to Tony and gently rested the back of his hand on Tony’s forehead. Tony was sweaty and shaking. Tony’s fever had not broken.

“I’m okay, Neal.” Tony coughed, opening his eyes at Neal’s touch.

“You’re sweating, Tony.” Neal replied. “And you have a fever. Your lungs….”

“My lungs are okay.”

“Oh, so that’s why you sound like you’re trying to cough one of them up?” Neal asked.

Tony glared at Neal before pulling up the blanket a little closer around his neck and settling down into the couch. “I just need to sleep. I’ll be fine.”

Neal opened his mouth to protest, but Tony shot him another glare. Tony fell asleep a few moments later.

Neal silently left his apartment and headed to the second floor. He knocked on June’s bedroom door. He apologized for waking her, and implored her to come upstairs and check on Tony.

After June’s quick assessment, she agreed with Neal. But both were reluctant to call 9-1-1. They decided to wait and see what the morning brought. It turned into a sleepless night for both Neal and June. And Tony only slept in fists and starts, his coughing and fever keeping him awake.

At some point Neal and June decided to move Tony to Neal’s bed. They changed the bed. They then got Tony up off the couch and into bed. Tony was exhausted by the time it was over. June took up the job of bathing Tony’s chest and back in cold water, trying to bring his fever down. It kept her busy, washing his face back and chest nearly every hour throughout the night.

“June...you…thank you.” Tony said. He really appreciated June’s efforts, and even in his feverish state, it did bring some relief.

“You are very welcome, Tony.” June smiled.

“You don’t have to do this.” Tony replied.

June shook her head. “It brings back some good memories for me.” June paused. “I know that sounds strange, but I loved taking care of my children. I loved how they depended on me when they were sick. They were really good bonding times.” She sighed. “No one’s depended on me, like that, for a very long time.”

“So, I’m your kid, huh?” Tony asked, smiling. “…another clandestine meeting with the postman?”

June grinned, starring at Tony in surprise.

“Neal told me.” Tony replied, confirming what June had guessed. He coughed, making him pause. “He loves that you think that much of him.”

“He has certainly made my life…interesting.” June admitted.

Tony began to cough, again, in earnest. It took him a moment or two to get his breathing back to normal. “He does that.”

“I wish you two would stop talking about me like I’m not in the room.” Neal replied, pretending to be annoyed. He had a glass of water and a pill in his hand.

Tony looked up at Neal and made a face.

“You’re taking it.” Neal said, firmly. He didn’t know exactly how he would make Tony take it in all honesty. But he would find a way.

“Is that right, Dr. Johnson…Dr. Thomas Johnson?” Tony replied.

“How did you…?” Neal look of surprise turned to one of amusement. Of course Tony knew. Of course he would have found out.

June looked at both men, completely confused.

“I may have been a very under-qualified member of Tony’s medical team for a few days when he was in Bethesda with the plague.” Neal explained.

June nodded. The news Tony had had the plague was phenomenal. The fact that he has survived it was equally amazing. And, by now, she had learned never to underestimate Neal. She understood and appreciated their bond much better now. She knew that hearing Tony was facing death; Neal would have moved Heaven and Earth to see him. June smiled and nodded.

“One of Tony’s actual doctors almost caught me.” Neal then realized something. Something he needed and answer to. “How did you find out?”

“I thought I saw you, once.” Tony admitted. “But then…when I heard…” Tony paused briefly to cough again. “…when Brad was describing this strange doctor who had assigned himself to my case. I realized that he was describing you.”

June nodded. She understood why Neal couldn’t just waltz right in and see Tony. Tony and his many visitors, co-workers, were federal agents.

Neal made himself comfortable, pulling one of his living room chairs up to the side of the bed and using an ottoman to elevate his feet and legs. He got comfortable and drifted off, knowing he would wake up if he heard Tony moving.

A few hours later Neal’s eyes popped open. He turned his head to see Tony coughing and struggling to sit up. 

Neal threw his blanket off and stood up. He heard Tony struggle to breath and it scared him. Neal grabbed Tony under the arm and pulled him into a sitting position. He then thumped Tony on the back. He knew the technique needed to get the crud out of Tony’s lungs and to get it to a point where Tony could cough it up.

Tony winced as soon as Neal began the work on his back. He tried to hide his pain; he knew he was going to the hospital, for sure, if he didn’t. A moment later Tony leaned against Neal, breathing hard, exhausted from his effort.

June entered Neal’s apartment moments later, a breakfast tray in her hands. She and Neal exchanged looks. She then called 9-1-1. Neal called Gibbs to inform him of Tony’s condition.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

 

When Tony opened his eyes he knew instantly where he was. He looked around the room and saw June and Neal. He wanted to be angry with them both, but then he saw the looks on the faces.

“Tony, I….” Neal started as he approached the bed. He took Tony’s hand, squeezed it and let go. …I’m….”

Tony shook his head. He needed to say as little as he possibly could or he would start coughing again. “…’s okay.”

Neal looked at him in disbelief.

“…tried…you…and June….” Tony broke off and launched into a coughing fit. 

Neal quickly grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him into a more upright position. June, who had been standing on the other side of the bed holding Tony’s hand, followed suit. A few seconds later, Tony was sitting upright and coughing; they helped him lie back down after the crises had passed.

Peter and El had heard Tony was sick. They came to the hospital to visit. They had never seen Tony so ill. The vibrant, lively young man they knew was not the same person as the one they were looking at in the hospital bed. Peter would have gone back out to the nurses’ station and asked if they had been given the right room if Neal had not already been in there when they arrived.

El could not tear her eyes away from the man in the bed. The pale skin, the chapped lips and the sweaty, spiked hair…this was not the Tony she knew. She felt herself tear up and she unconsciously wiped her eyes.

Tony’s eyes popped open. He was gasping for air.

Neal was at his side immediately. “Come on, Tony. It’s okay. We’ve just got to get you sitting up. It’s gonna be okay.”

Neal took Tony’s hand in his and started to pull him up. He then slipped his hand behind Tony’s back to help bring him up more. Peter moved to Tony’s other side and mimicked Neal’s actions. Soon Tony was sitting upright in bed.

Neal cupped his hand and thumped Tony’s back, just as he had been instructed to do. The action was to help get rid of the gunk in Tony’s lungs, to help him cough all that stuff up. 

Tony collapsed against Neal. He was exhausted and struggling to breathe. Neal waiting until Tony’s breathing had even out before he and Peter lowered him back onto the bed.

Neal pulled the covers back up over Tony’s sleeping form. He then quickly left the room without a word. The action surprised both Peter and El. Peter moved to follow him, but El stopped him. She then ventured out into the hallway. She found Neal standing against the wall in the waiting room, staring out the window.

“Neal.” El said softly approaching Neal. Neal didn’t move.

“Neal?” El asked, concerned he didn’t respond to her.

Neal then turned his head and looked at her. It surprised and pained her to see tears in his eyes.

Neal shook his head. “I can’t lose him.” Tony’s latest bout had scared him badly. He didn’t know how Tony would have the strength to fight this.

El slipped her arms around Neal’s waist and hugged him. She looked him in the eyes. “Tony is a remarkable man.” El replied. “He’s strong, he’s….”

Neal shook his head and sighed, but didn’t say anything.

She smiled at Neal, and cupped his hand around Neal’s chin. “He’s a lot like his little brother in that respect.” El paused. “He’ll make it because he has you. You’ll make it through this because you have us.”

Neal nodded and smiled drawing El into another hug. “Thank you. You have no idea how much that means.”

Peter was reluctant to leave the room. He knew if Tony started to cough again he would need help sitting up. Peter went to the door to see if he could see El and Neal in the hall. Peter saw them and was satisfied. He went to Tony’s bedside and took the empty chair.

Peter had been impressed by Neal’s action in Tony’s time of crises. Neal had acted quickly and efficiently. He knew exactly was Tony needed him to do and he did it. Peter had not really pictured Neal as a nurturer. He had never seen that side of Neal before. It was kind of a nice thing to see.

 

WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS WC/NCIS

 

Gibbs was in New York City just a few hours after Neal’s phone call. He made his way to the hospital. He paused outside Tony’s room wanting to talk to Tony’s nurse or doctor about what was happening with him.

Neal came out of the room when he saw Gibbs in the hall.

“How is he, Neal?” Gibbs asked.

Neal nodded. He looked back at Tony. “Okay…for now.”

Gibbs studied the man before him. “You need to go home and rest, Neal. I’ll stay with him. I’ll call you or June and keep you updated.”

Exhaustion hit Neal like a wave when Gibbs spoke. He had not realized how tired he really was. Neal swayed a little before he righted himself again.

“Thanks, Agent Gibbs. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Neal said as he grabbed his jacket. He paused at Tony’s bedside. He whispered that he would be back later. Neal told Tony that he had somebody with him and then he left. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise, in case Tony could hear him.

Gibbs nodded. He then followed Neal out into the hall. “He’ll make it through this, Neal.” Gibbs paused. “He has to.”

Neal nodded, understanding the gravity of Gibbs’ last statement. Neal called June’s driver to get a ride home. He then called Peter and El, telling them that Gibbs was in town and was staying at the hospital.

Neal then went home, stripped down to his boxers and fell into bed. He woke up several hours later. He grabbed his cellphone off the night stand and looked at the time. He had not meant to sleep so long. He quickly got out of the bed. He showered and got dressed. An hour later, almost 7 hours after he first left, he was back at the hospital.

The time, or perhaps the mere fact that Gibbs was in town, had made a world of difference. Tony seemed to be much better. The antibiotics and the 24-hour nursing care had, of course, helped. But all that hadn’t seemed to kick in until Gibbs got there. 

Tony was not ready to go home, or anything. But he didn’t sound as congested, and he seemed to be breathing much easier. He was not sweating nearly as much, and he seemed more alert.

“Hey, Bro.” Neal said, walking into the room.

“Hey.” Tony said his voice still weak.

“The hospital helped.” Neal stated.

Tony shook his head. “Nah…it was the…bad-ass Marine…from D.C…that did the trick.”

Gibbs, who had been sitting in the chair by Tony’s bed, looked up from his crossword puzzle and grinned.

 

THE END


	9. Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys. I thought about this idea and then just fell in love with it. I can so see the scene written below play out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.

“You didn’t say there were kids.” Neal replied, seeing the two terrified children on the floor in front of them.

Tony holstered his weapon. He knelt down to the kid’s level. At first the kids, a boy and a girl, who Tony guessed to be around the ages of 5 and 6, scooted away from him and Neal. Tony’s gun had scared them.

“Hey.” Tony said his voice low and even.

The kids didn’t answer. They just huddled closer together.

“It’s okay.” Tony said. “My name is Tony. This is my friend, Neal.”

Neal nodded and smiled.

A few seconds later Tony and Neal were each carrying a child in their arms.

The parents of the children, both Marines, were involved in an art switch which went bad. The art they had had not been real, as they had been told. And they had paid for their mistake with their lives. Now their children: 5 year-old Megan Lori Humphreys and 6-year-old Michael Scott Humphreys were wards of the state of New York.

D.C. NCIS had been called in because the dead couple, Craig and Joyce Humphreys, was stationed in Norfolk, Virginia.

Now NCIS and White Collar had two orphans on their hands and both agencies were very hesitant to call Social Services.

“Where are they?” Peter asked, looking around the White Collar offices for the children.

“…conference room.” Gibbs stated, grinning. Jones and Diana were grinning also.

“What?” Peter asked, looking thoroughly confused.

“You’ll see.” Gibbs nodded, knowingly.

And Peter did see. Tony and Neal were both sitting on the floor in the conference room. They each had taken off their Devore and Armani coats and ties, respectively, and were sitting cross-legged on the floor. Their coats and ties hung over the backs of the conference room chairs.

Megan looked up at Tony. “Boys are so loud.” She then looked at her big brother. 

Tony nodded and grinned. “I’ll tell you what. Why don’t we move over there in the corner?” Tony said, whispering like it was a big secret he didn’t want Michael and Neal to hear. “That way we can read where it’s quiet.”

Tony and Megan moved, and Megan looked up at Tony again from her place on his lap. “Why are boys so loud?” 

Tony shook his head. “I don’t know, but they don’t get any better when they get older.”

“You’re got to let me rebuild it before you knock it down again.” Neal replied as he rushed to rebuild the Lego tower Michael was so eager to knock over with his monster truck.

“It’s more fun this way.” Michael replied, positioning his truck to knock the tower over again.

“Let me rebuild it this time…okay.” Neal said as he started to pile the Legos…again…on top of one another.

Michael waited until Neal was about halfway through before he knocked the pile over again.

Neal reached over and mussed Michael’s hair. “Hey!”

Michael just smoothed his hair back down and laughed. “See, it’s more fun that way.”

Megan, meanwhile, had gotten really quiet. She was no longer following along with her finger as Tony read to her. He looked down and smiled at his tiny charge, fast asleep in his arms. Tony managed to get up off the floor without waking Megan. He moved to one of the office chairs surrounding the conference table and sat down. He began to rock gently in the chair. He then began to sing, very softly, to Megan.

Neal noticed Michael had started to rub his eyes. Neal held out his arms. “Come here, Kid.”

Michael put left the truck he was playing with on the floor and planted himself in Neal’s lap. “When are Mom and Dad coming? Where are they?”

Neal looked into the little 6-year-olds face and wondered how he would explain death.

“Michael…Mom and Dad are going to be gone for a long awhile. They may not be able to come back.” Neal explained. He knew he was lying. But the truth was just…too much.

“Why can’t they come back? Where did they go?” Michael asked his face full of concern.

“I…where they went, they just can’t come back.” Neal paused, his heart breaking. “But they love you.” He said hugging Michael tightly. “They love you and Megan…very much.” He looked Michael in the eyes. “They are so, so very proud of you and your little sister.”

Neal realized Michael had started to cry. He hugged the boy as tight to his chest as he could. Neal then began to rock back on forth on the floor. Neal tried to soothe Michael, rubbing his back and singing softly to him. Neal stopped when he heard Michael’s breathing even out and his sobbing stop. Neal then slowly and carefully got up off the floor. He took one of the chairs at the conference table and sit down. He sat and rocked Michael, joining Tony in the song he was singing to Megan.

 

WC WC WC WC WC

 

By this time most of the White Collar agents were standing at the glass, looking into the conference room, like they were looking into a fish bowl. They had joined Peter and Gibbs and were equally amazed at the sight before them. They had all heard the conversation the men had had with the children. They had heard Neal’s explanation to Michael. 

They were amazed by the men’s aptitude with children. They were amazed at the way Neal answered Michael’s questions. Not one of them could have thought of a better explanation. And lastly, they were just amazed at how well both Neal and Tony could sing.

 

WC WC WC WC WC

 

“Will you come see me, Uncle Tony?” Megan asked as the lady for Social Services loaded Megan and her brother into the waiting car.

“I would like that, Megan.” Tony said, kneeling down in front of the little girl. “But it won’t be too soon. I want you to get settled in with your new family first, okay.” He gave her a huge hug.

“I don’t want a new family, Uncle Neal.” Michael said, hearing what Tony was telling Megan.

Neal nodded. “I know. But you are going to like your family. You will have a big brother. And they have a dog…” Neal said, playing things up. “…a golden retriever.” Neal paused. “They are the best dogs…ever.”

“You’ll come see me?” Michael asked, feeling a little better about his new home.

Neal nodded, kneeling down and holding his arms out to the little boy. “I’ll come see you as soon as I can.” He promised giving Michael a huge hug.

Both Tony and Neal stood up after saying their goodbyes. They watched until the car was out of sight.

THE END


	10. Blood Is NOT Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story in the series I am bringing up to date with the end of White Collar’s Season 4. I thought it would be great for Tony and Neal to talk about ‘dads.’ I thought it would be an interesting conversation. This story turned out to be more involved with the Season 4 finale than I originally planned. I hope you like what I come up with.
> 
> And, as always, a special Thank You to ccluvshorses 101, my beta. And thanks to all of you, my readers, for your reviews and alerts.
> 
>  

“I found him a few weeks ago.” Neal confessed.

“And you couldn’t call and tell me.” Tony replied, a little put off.

“Things just started happening so fast. We had to hide him out and then we had to go find this locket Ellen left me. It’s been…pretty crazy here.” Neal admitted.

“So, did you find it? Did you…?” 

“I’ll tell you that part later.” Neal paused. “It was…I don’t even have words to describe what it was like…to have him here…to have someone to call Dad. I….”

Tony nodded, even though Neal couldn’t see him. Dads were dads no matter who they turned out to be or what they did.

“There’s more to this, Neal. I could tell you were upset when you first answered the phone. What’s…what’s going on? What’s happening?” Tony asked, anxiously.

Neal sighed. “He’s just. It’s a mess, Tony. Peter is facing a murder charge. I may be…well, will probably go back to prison, and all because James won’t testify.”

Tony was speechless for a moment. He had no idea what Neal was talking about.

“I think you need to fill in some blanks here, Neal.” Tony replied.

“James is guilty, Tony.” Neal sighed. “He’s a guilty man and he conned me. He probably had Ellen killed, if he didn’t pull the trigger himself.”

Tony was still confused. “So this…this Sam person…that was him? That was James?”

Neal nodded. “He was. The real Sam died years ago. Peter checked out the name and told me.

“So, how long was it before ‘Sam’ told you he was really James?” Tony asked.

“He didn’t. James had a run in with an old enemy. I rescued him. He got beat up. I helped clean him up. I gave Peter some of his blood on a tissue to run DNA.” Neal paused. “When I got the results back, I confronted him.”

“He admitted it?”

“Finally….” Neal replied.

“What was his reasoning?” Tony inquired. “Was he ever going to tell you?”

“He said he just wanted to see me. He just wanted to see his son after all these years.”

“But….” Tony pressed, feeling that there was more to the story.

“He just wanted Ellen’s key. He knew she would leave it for me and he knew once I found it I would go looking for answers.” Neal stated. “I played right into his hands.”

“You had no way of knowing, Neal.”

“I’m a con, Tony. I do that it for a living.” Neal said. “Why couldn’t I see it?”

“You…you wanted your father, you dad back.” Tony replied. “That 3-year-old boy needed his dad. And you are no longer a con, officially.”

Neal couldn’t help but smile. Tony knew him too well.

“Yes…officially.” Neal agreed.

“And what is this about Peter and a murder charge.” Tony asked.

“James lied. He murdered his supervisor. Ellen had the proof of his lie. And so did a congressman. Well, now he is…was a congressman. Anyway, he had proof on James. He…James wanted the man dead. He shot the man. Then Peter shows up. James takes a shot at Peter. James then leaves the scene and Peter is there alone with a dead body. When his boss walks in, it looks like….”

“Hughes would never believe Peter would….” Tony started. “James…he won’t….”

“Hughes is not here anymore. He was given a choice. He could take early retirement and keep his pension. Or he could be fired and loose it all. He took the retirement.” Neal sighed. “James is perfectly willing to let Peter take the fall for his crime. He told me so before he walked out my door the last time I saw him.

“So the new person has an agenda?” Tony asked.

“It appears so.” Neal replied.

“What can I do, Neal?” Tony asked.

Neal shook his head. “…nothing. I’m just glad you called.”

Tony summarized. “So you found what Ellen had hidden, these papers…a police report. And they said that James was guilty.”

“Tony, there’s nothing.”

“Where was it hidden?”

“The Empire State Building…look…I….” Neal said.

“The Empire State Building?” Tony repeated, genuinely shocked. “How did you manage that?”

“I ‘borrowed’ a new FBI toy, unbeknownst to them. I located the box. I read the contents before James go to it. If I hadn’t, I probably would have never found out the truth.” Neal admitted.

“So James, what…just left town? He’s gonna let Peter hang for what he did?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, he….”

“What, what is it?” Tony asked.

“I…I reached out my hand…to stop him from leaving. He said ‘Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.’ I don’t know what he meant by that.”

“It doesn’t sound good.” Tony admitted.

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Neal, there has got to be something we can do.” Tony paused. “What do you need to help Agent Burke out? Anything, Neal, you know that.”

“Tony, I can’t….”

“How far, south of legal, are we talking about here?” Tony asked, knowing his friend much, much too well.

“Your involvement in the illegality would be minimal.” Neal stated as his mind raced with possibilities.

“I can start with a BOLO on James.” Tony said, thinking out loud. “Then I’ll ask Gibbs….”

“No, Tony, I don’t like you being involved. Gibbs…it’s, no.”

“If I’m involved, Gibbs is involved. I don’t lie to him, and I don’t do anything behind his back, especially not something this big.” Tony stated.

Neal understood. He was reminded of his and Peter’s arrangement.

“Okay, but….”

“You think he would come this way.” Tony asked, wanting to know if James would head towards D.C.

“I have no idea. I don’t know where he was before he came out of hiding. I….” Neal told Tony. “’Sam’ may have told Ellen where he had been. But I’m sure that that was a lie.”

“We can go nationwide on the BOLO if you want. Get the FBI involved.” Tony said.

“Do that.”

“Neal, are you sure?” Tony paused. “In spite of…in spite of everything, he is still your father.”

“Yes, he is my biological father. But the man I knew, my dad…he died when I was three.”

“Okay, Neal.” Tony said. “Just so you know…this could…there’s just no way to know how this thing is going to turn out.

“I understand, Tony. Do what you have to do? I just want him alive so that he can confess.”

“Understood.” Tony replied. “Oh, and Neal, you are not going back to jail. And Peter is going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that.” Neal said.

“I know you. I know what you’re capable of. I know you won’t let down a friend, not if you can help it.”

Neal couldn’t help but smile. “That goes both ways, Tony. And thank you.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“There are no hits on the BOLO, Tony.” Tim replied, irritated. “Not since you asked 5 minutes ago.”

Tony just nodded as he paced the bullpen.

“DiNozzo! Elevator!” Gibbs said, as he started out of the bullpen. Tony was soon on his heels.

Gibbs waited until they both were in and the doors were closed before he spoke.

“Tony, I’m not sure what we can do from here.”

“I know, Gibbs. We don’t know which direction James is going in. Neal doesn’t seem to think he’ll go overseas. He never has before.”

Gibbs nodded. “If that’s the case, we’ll find him. The BOLO just went nationwide. We’re working with all the other federal agencies to bring him back alive.”

“I know, but it…it’s…. Neal doesn’t deserve to go back to jail. He’s done so well since he’s been out. He and Peter make a good team. It’s just….”

“You don’t have to convince me, Tony. I agree.”

Tony had told Gibbs the whole story about Neal finding his father up until the current situation where Peter was facing murder charges. Gibbs wanted to help. But, in all honesty, he was not sure what they could do besides keep an eye out for James Bennett.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“Tony,” McGee said as Tony and Gibbs came back into the bullpen. “James Bennett is being held in Norfolk. He was trying to board a ship to Australia. He tried to pass himself off as a sailor.”

Tony grinned as he and Gibbs left the office. They made it, in no time, to the port in Norfolk. The military, hearing the more severe civilian charges, decided to turn James over to NCIS who would, in turn, turn him over to the White Collar Division. By rights, he should have gone to Philly to face charges for the murder of his supervisor while he was on the force, but they were afraid Peter’s case would get lost in the shuffle between states and precincts.

Neal’s father was not at all what Tony had expected. He developed an instant dislike for the man. There was something about James that reminded Tony of his own father.

“James Bennett,” Tony replied. “…I’m Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. This is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. We’re here to escort you, personally, to New York.”

James looked at him, confused. “Why are Navy cops escorting me to New York? And how do you know my name?”

“The Navy is willing to drop their charges for the more serious ones you face.” Gibbs replied.

“I didn’t do anything in New York.”

“Correction, you haven’t been accused of doing anything in New York…yet.” Tony replied. “And to answer your other question, you would probably be very surprised what I know about you.”

“I’m not going….” James started to protest.

“You would be very, very stupid to try to resist two armed federal agents.” Gibbs replied, moving his jacket back so that James could see his gun. 

“We’ve been told to take you back alive. And there are plenty of places I could shoot you to incapacitate you, and you still live.” Tony replied. “But I guess you know that, being a former cop.”

James just looked at Tony, amazed. How did they know all this? “You can’t threaten….”

Tony moved closer to the man, using his height as an intimidation. “It’s a promise.”

James didn’t know what to say to that. He fell silent.

Tony, Gibbs and James loaded into their car to take the long ride to New York City. On the way to the city Tony made a special phone call to Neal to give him the news. He, Jones, and Diana were waiting for him when he arrived.

 

Meanwhile, on the way to NYC:

“How do you know so much about me? How do you know my name?” James asked as he shifted to get comfortable. Tony had handcuffed his wrists and ankles. He was not sure if James could escape handcuffs with the ease Neal possessed, so he wasn’t taking any chances.

“Neal and I grew up together. We both had rotten fathers, as it turned out.” Tony replied.

“Hey, you don’t know me. I haven’t seen Neal for 30 years. I was better for him that way.” James replied.

“Better to grow up without a father? Better to always wonder what it would have been like to…?” Tony replied.

“Sounds like you speak from experience.” James replied.

“Being a physical presence in your child’s life doesn’t make you a good father.” Tony replied. “Peter Burke is Neal’s family. You can’t let Peter go down for something you did.”

James slipped the mask back one. “There is no evidence I was ever there. You have the word of a known felon…” James replied, speaking of Neal. “…who is going to believe him?” And who is going to believe Burke, his credibility is questionable, at best.

Tony glared at James, his anger rising.

“Nobody can prove anything, Agent DiNozzo.” James Bennett said smugly. And he was right, no one could prove a thing. James would have to confess. 

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Neal just watched as his father got out of the NCIS car. He was overjoyed that James had been caught.

“You’re wasting your time, Kid.” James said to Neal. “There’s no evidence against me. Peter shot the man. It was his gun.”

“You stole Peter’s gun and used it. You need to….” Neal replied.

“Nobody has anything on me. Your friend, here, threatened me with bodily harm. There are no charges against me in New York. If I wanted to I could have these two up on kidnapping, and maybe a few other charges.” James replied, eyeing Tony and Gibbs.

“You’re a guilty man, and you know it. Confess.” Neal said.

James laughed. “Did you confess? Did you turn yourself in? No, you were caught. You were chased. And now…you’re asking me to do something you weren’t willing to do?”

“I never murdered anyone.” Neal replied.

“Neither did I.”

“I read the report.” Neal stated.

“Ellen had it all wrong.” James replied. “Besides, it’s your word against mine. Her report has…disappeared.”

“Are you calling her a liar?” Neal said, challenging his father. Neal had made copies of the report. But he didn’t want to let James know that just yet.

“I’m saying she didn’t have her facts straight.” James explained.

“Then, please, explain it to me.” Neal requested. “Why would she hold onto an official document if it was not proof of what happened?”

“She made it up.” James said, quickly.

“So…you are calling her a liar.” Neal’s anger boiled over. Ellen was like a second mother to him.

“Our supervisor ended up dead. I don’t….” James started. The next thing he knew he was holding his face and staring at his son in shock.

“You all saw that!” James stated. “You saw him strike me!” 

“I didn’t see anything.” Tony replied.

“Neither did I.” Gibbs replied.

“Oh, I see.” James stated. “And you two…I guess you didn’t see anything either.” He said, referring to Jones and Diana.

Diana and Jones both shook their heads.

James took menacing step towards his son. Neal stood firm. He was not going to be intimidating by someone he no longer respected.

“I’m not going to let Peter go to prison for something you did!” Neal challenged James again. “Do the right thing, James.”

“You have no proof I murdered the congressman. Peter was alone in that room. He did it.” James said. He had no problem with Peter Burke spending the rest of his life in jail. And to be quite honest, he really didn’t feel bad about Neal going back to jail. Just as long as he got off.

“Do the right thing!” Neal repeated. He could not understand James’ attitude. Neal couldn’t let this happen to Peter. “Do the right thing…for once in your life…you coward!”

James glared at Neal. “Watch it, Boy! I’m still your father.”

Tony stepped in at this point. He didn’t want Neal to get in trouble this time. Plus he had a sudden flashback to his own childhood. “First of all…the boy has a name. It’s Neal. Secondly, you put a hand on him, and I will personally make sure you regret it.” Tony hissed.

“Are threats and intimidation how you do your job, Agent DiNozzo?” James asked.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but this time Gibbs stepped in.

“Actually, Mr. Bennett, I can understand Agent DiNozzo’s anger. I can say I personally have never met a bigger jackass than you.” Gibbs replied. “You used your own son to get information, and you are willing to let him go back to jail. Obviously ‘Father’ is just an honorary title.” It angered Gibbs for Neal to be treated like that. He was very fond of Neal, and he could feel the anger radiating from Tony.

James glared at Gibbs this time.

“Trust me. I’ll make what DiNozzo does to you seem like a picnic in the park.” Gibbs warned.

Tony smiled. “He’s a bad-ass Marine, a former sniper.” He shook his head. “I wouldn’t mess with him.”

“I’m being threatened here and no one is willing to do anything about it.” James replied. “Do you really think I would tell you anything after that, if there was anything to tell?”

“We can take you back to D.C. and try you for stowing away on that ship. But I believe that a piece of evidence against you has surfaced, James Bennett.” Tony replied. “I received a document that was overnighted to me. You destroyed a copy of the original. Oh, and by the way. I faxed a copy to a friend in Philly. I used to work for the Philly PD.” Tony admitted. “It was a few years after you did, of course. Once they received my fax, I got a call. They are very interested in pursuing the case.”

James knew he had been caught. He hung his head.

“You confess to the congressman's death and maybe you won’t get the death penalty, or three consecutive life terms, with no possibility of parole." Neal explained. "Your former boss is only part of it. I think you killed Ellen too.” He was not positive, but he had a strong feeling. 

“Admit your part, get Peter out of jail and have the charges against him dropped, and maybe, just maybe, they will go easy on you.” Tony advised.

 

THE END


	11. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My beta, as far as I know, is still having computer issues, so this one is completely on me.
> 
>  

“Do you remember Harvard? Tony asked Neal as he slipped his wine.

Neal nodded and smiled. “…Chance Howard.”

Tony smiled. “Yes, he was an excellent student, too bad about him having to leave school.”

“Yeah,” Neal replied. “…too bad.”

Peter looked from Tony to Neal, and then he looked at El. They were both clueless. What were these two talking about?

“Who, in the world, is Chance Howard?” Peter asked as they sat at the Burke’s dining table, enjoying their meal.

“I was, for about two months, during Tony’s junior year.” Neal explained. “I just kind of showed up on campus one day. Tony let me stay with him and his roommate.”

Peter and El looked at Tony in surprise. “You went to Harvard?

Tony nodded. “…got my Master’s in Criminology there.”

Both Peter and El just shook their heads and sipped their wine. They couldn’t wait to hear the story.

“I hid out in Tony’s room while he was in class, and I got so bored…I started reading Tony’s textbooks.” Neal continued. “I said ‘I can do this.’ So I started attending classes. The classes were huge, nobody even noticed me, at first. But, I had to come up with a name for when I had to sign in. Chance just sounded like someone who would go to Harvard.”

El grinned. The story really didn’t surprise her. She could see Neal doing something like that. “You were stealing education?”

Neal shook his head. “Not exactly, I attended some classes, took some tests. I just never got a degree.” Neal paused. “After a while Tony’s R.A realized that I was living in Tony’s room. He threatened to evict Tony and his roommate. And the professors were starting to realize that I was not registered for classes.”

Peter laughed. “You actually stole education from Harvard University.” He shook his head. “Only you, Neal, only you.”

“I never got a degree.” Neal reminded them. “I did get a 4.0 gpa for my work, though.”

“So, technically, Peter, when you asked me awhile back if I had even been to college. The answer was yes.” Neal clarified.

Peter nodded. “What about the degrees? I’ve seen the documents.”

Neal smiled. “Most people find it very difficult to believe I know as much as I do. Especially when they find out I didn’t even graduate high school. So I…padded my resume. I made up the actual certificates because I need the ‘proof,’ and they were relatively easy to forge.” Neal looked at Peter. “Don’t feel too bad. No one would be able to tell they were forged from the copies you have in your files.”

“You didn’t graduate high school?” El asked, unbelieving.

“You didn’t tell her?” Neal asked Peter. Neal was shocked. He though Peter told El everything.

Peter shook his head. “It wasn’t in your file, of course.” Neal’s FBI file contained his activities from the age of 18 years on. “And I was just so shocked when you told me. I just…I couldn’t believe it.”

“After, well, after getting kicked out of military school, I just…I got caught up with those people forging artwork.” Neal stated referring to the history he had shared with Peter awhile back.

“It’s always fascinated me.” Tony admitted. “How do you remember…how do you know all that stuff? …to be able to recognize a painting, to be able to recognize a style. How are you able to remember it all, the dates, the artist’s names, all that? How are you able to remember it all?”

“I have a good memory. And I appreciate the skill, time and patience it takes to produce a work of art.” Neal explained.

“So what, Tony, you put Neal in an extra bunk bed you had in your room. Those rooms are so small….” Elizabeth asked.

”Well, actually the R.A. didn’t care. We told the R.A. that Neal was there. We just didn’t tell him that Neal was actually living there…full time. The R.A. actually had his girlfriend practically living there. She would come in and spend the weekend. She went to another college.” Tony explained. “IT was the Dean of Housing who got on the R.A about what was going on. The dean threatened his job. So…if the R.A. had to give up his girlfriend then….” Tony paused. “And Neal actually slept in a sleeping bag on our floor."”

“Both Peter and El nodded their understanding.

“So, you went classes all day?” El asked.

Neal nodded. “I went to a couple of the regular lecture-hall classes. Then I would go to the art department. I spent most of my time there. I sat in on a few of those classes too. I convinced the instructors that I was supposed to be there. I told them that there had been a mix-up with my tuition payment, that my financial aid had not come through yet. By the time I left there I had learned a lot. I even got the instructors to give me textbooks for several of ther art classes. I still have them. But then I got caught up and had to leave.” Neal shook his head. “That really was a great two months.”

 

THE END

END NOTES: FYI: An R.A. stands for Resident Advisor. They are older students who, in the United States, anyway, live in the student dorms and act as mentors or advisors to younger students.


	12. Black and White, and Many Shades of Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the 12th installment; I came up with this idea and just loved it. I love giving little glimpses into Tony’s and Neal’s lives, into their pasts. I hope you enjoy this little peek.
> 
> My beta, as far as I know, is still having computer issues, so this one is completely on me.
> 
>  

“I’m surprised that Peter let you out of his sight for this long.” Tony said as he and Neal took a seat in Tony’s living room.

“He trusts me.” Neal grinned.

Tony just looked at him.

“You’re gonna make me say it?” Neal asked.

Tony nodded.

“Okay,” Neal sighed. “…he trusts you to babysit me. Are you happy?”

Tony laughed. “Immensely.”

“How did we end up so different?” Neal asked. “I mean, we started out the same…pretty much. Absentee parents, military school….”

“…our motivations.” Tony replied.

“That’s it?” Neal asked, taking a swallow of his beer. “That’s all?”

Tony nodded. “Sure, I was motivated NOT to go into the family biz, and to piss off my dad. You wanted the intellectual pursuit and, of course, the money.”

Neal just stared at Tony.

“You were always trying to build the better mouse trap. You love puzzles, and finding unconventional ways to solve them.” Tony replied.

Neal nodded. “Yeah, that principal we had…Major Benson. He always said nobody could steal that trophy he had in his office. That basketball trophy…. I got so tired of hearing about what a great athlete he was…about his glory days.”

“You know…” Tony said, grinning. “…if you hadn’t gotten in trouble so much….”

Neal shook his head. “No, he was challenging me. And I accepted that challenge.” He paused. “I thought that if that damned trophy was gone, he would shut up.”

“So, you stole it?” Tony asked. “I was never 100% sure. I was afraid to ask. I thought I would get in trouble for just knowing.”

Neal nodded. “I broke into his office one night. I even left him a ransom note.”

Tony had no idea about the note. What did it say?” He asked, then took a swig of his beer.

“One hundred million dollars or the trophy gets it.” Neal laughed.

“…so original.” Tony replied.

“Hey, I was a kid.” Neal stated. “He said nobody could open the thing without a key. I took it as a personal challenge, like I said. And he was right; I just unscrewed the glass case from its base. It was still locked when he came in the next morning. It was empty, but it was locked. I even put the screws back.”

“That was very…conscientious of you.” Tony stated, grinning.

“I thought so.” Neal chuckled.

“Why was it found, the next morning, tied to a life preserver in the middle of the lake?” Tony asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Neal laughed. “…Benson couldn’t swim. I couldn’t help myself.”

Neal took another swallow of beer. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

“So that’s it…brains and money…” Neal asked. “…those are my motivations?”

“Well Neal, you are the smartest person I know. And you made some really, really good money selling the pieces you…acquired.” Tony reasoned.

“Then along came Agent Peter Burke....” Neal took a long swig of his beer.

“Yes, Agent Burke. And how…are things?” Tony continued, unsure of how to phrase his question.

“Well, as you know, he spent 3 years of his life chasing me.” Neal stated. “I never told you, but I used to send him birthday cards.”

“Birthday cards…why?” Tony asked, confused.

“When he was chasing me, it was purely to torture him. I loved to remind him that I was still free.” Neal paused. “After I…after I went to prison, it was…it was so he wouldn’t forget about me.” Neal looked at Tony. “In prison I was a number, number 6002847. I was never a number to him. I was never just a case file, never just a criminal. I was Neal Caffrey. And…and after I went to prison I…I had a lot of time on my hands. I read up on him, all I could find. And what I found was a pretty good guy just trying to do his job. And he happened to be really good at it. I couldn’t fault him for that. After all, he had caught me. I just….” Neal shook his head.

“I get it, Neal.” Tony replied.

Neal nodded and smiled. “So, you became a cop just to piss your dad off?”

Tony grinned. “Sort of, could you imagine me running around yelling at a bunch of high school kids to ‘pick up the pace’?” He shook his head. “The Physical Education degree was to piss Dad off. The cop thing, I just…. That was after the fire. That picture that Peter has on his wall in the office…my life changed that night. I just…I realized that there was more to life than sports. Dad believed sports and civil service occupations to be left for the under-educated, lower rung of society. I was to grow up to be a DiNozzo, Sr. clone.”

“That is a scary thought.” Neal said as he finished his beer.

“You ain’t kidding.” Tony replied, swallowing the last drops of his beer. He got up to head to the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

Neal looked in his direction. “…you expecting anybody?”

Tony shook his head. “Agent Burke decide recess was over…maybe?”

Neal chuckled and got up to answer the door. He opened it wide to let in their visitors.

“Peter, Agent Gibbs….” Neal said, surprised to see them both. Peter was carrying a couple bottles of wine and Gibbs had a couple pizza boxes in his arms.

“Well, I guess recess is up.” Tony said, smiling as he returned with two bottles of beer. “Let me guess, Neal’s favorite wine and two DiNozzo specials.”

Gibbs looked up at Tony. “You know that old saying about cats and mice.” He said as he and Peter sat the items that had brought on Tony’s coffee table.

Gibbs headed into the kitchen. He came back with a beer and a wine glass for Neal. Gibbs than sat down on the couch. “So…what do the mice do when the cats are away?” He asked, then took a swallow of his beer.

“Reminisce.” Tony replied opening the pizza box and helping himself to a slice.

“Really?” Peter asked.

“…on the subject of military school.” Neal replied. “Actually, we were talking about motivations.”

Both Gibbs and Peter looked interested.

“What about motivations?” Gibbs asked.

“We were discussing how two people who started out, pretty much, at the same place in life could end up taking such different paths.” Tony replied.

“And what did you come up with?” Peter asked. Neal’s and Tony’s friendship still confused him a little. Maybe this would help him to understand.

“Our motivations, what we were motivated by….” Neal replied. “Tony said I was motivated by the intellectual pursuit and the money.”

Peter nodded. “I can see that.”

Neal continued. “Tony said his was to stay out of the family business and to piss off his dad.”

Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

“What?” Tony asked.

“”Those are the facts. But your motivation is much, much simpler than that.” Gibbs replied.

Tony grinned at Gibbs, waiting for him to continue.

“Tony is just very, very good at what he does.” Gibbs said. “The fact it kept you out of the family business and pissed off your dad….”

“…were just extra, added bonuses.” Tony stated.

Gibbs smiled. He and Tony clinked their beer bottles together and drank a toast.

“How can you overlook the whole criminal thing?” Peter asked Tony. “How can you just overlook that?”

Tony looked at Peter. “I don’t overlook it, not at all. But that is just a part of who Neal is. I realize that most people can’t or won’t get pas that. But they don’t have my history with Neal. They don’t know the type of person he was before all that. They don’t know that that person is still there. They don’t know that that part of him hasn’t changed.” Tony explained. “You’ve seen, for yourself, the type of person Neal is. And, truth be told…I think that person is the reason you agreed to this whole consultant thing.” Tony smiled. “It’s not complicated, Peter. Neal is a good guy at heart, and he is a really easy person to like.”

“Awww.” Neal smiled. “You should condense that and sell it to Hallmark.”

Tony chucked. “Shut up, Smartass.”

THE END


	13. Bonds Forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Since these stories are in no particular order, I just thought I would go back in time a little. I wondered how it would be if NCIS met up with Matthew Keller. I would have to invent a story line or two, but hey, that’s fan fiction, right? I think it would make for a very interesting story. I hope you guys think so, too. Enjoy!

Neal had not expected to be woken up at 3:30 a.m. on a weeknight. June’s housekeeper was at his door pounding on it and speaking very rapidly in Spanish. Something had upset her greatly.

Luckily Neal knew Spanish. He followed the maid downstairs as she explained that Neal’s tall Italian friend was downstairs and that he had been injured. She led Neal to the front door where June and several other members of her house staff were kneeling down beside Neal’s friend, trying to tend to the man’s wounds.

Though all the women were talking, Neal finally got the story. Carmella had been awakened by a noise. She had come out to see what it was. And she had found NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo unconscious and bleeding on the front steps.

Neal knelt down beside his friend and called his name. He didn’t get a response. He then looked at June.

“9-1-1 is on its way, Neal.” June stated. “Tony is going to be okay. But why didn’t you tell me he was coming?”

Neal shook his head. “I didn’t know. I didn’t even know he was in town.”

June looked at Neal and shook her head. “Who, in the world, could have done this?”

Neal shook his head. He took over caring for Tony’s wounds as one of June’s maids got up to hold the outer door open for the EMT personnel.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Peter paced his office. He ran his fingers though his hair. Where was Neal?

Peter went downstairs to Jones’s desk. “Pull up Neal’s tracking data.” He demanded, looking at his watch again. Neal was now, officially, 15 minutes late.

A location popped up and Jones looked up at Peter worried. “He’s a Mercy General Hospital.”

Peter nodded, turned on his heel, and headed back up to his office. He hurried to grab his jacket and was about to leave as his phone rang. He grabbed it, ready to rip Neal a new one. It wasn’t Neal.

“Agent Gibbs, how may I…?” Peter started. He put his jacket on and juggled the phone at the same time.

“Agent Burke, I wanted to give Agent DiNozzo time to check in with you. I haven’t heard from him. I….”

“Agent Gibbs, Jethro, I haven’t seen Tony. I had no idea he was in town. And I’m sure Neal doesn’t either or he would have….” Peter said, his concern growing with every word.

Gibbs gut twisted at Peter’s announcement. He gripped his phone tighter.

“…Neal didn’t come into work this morning. His anklet puts him in the hospital. I will…I’ll call as soon as I know something.” Peter replied as he hurried out of the building.

“I’ll see you in a few hours.” Gibbs said then hung up his phone. 

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Neal had been pacing the floor of the OR waiting room since Tony had been taken into surgery a few hours ago. He had barely even noticed the sun rise and had not had anything to eat or drink. 

“Please Neal, stop pacing. You’re making me nervous.” June had told him several times, and he would stop, for a little while, then he would start again.

“He’s gotta be okay, June.” Neal replied.

“He will be, Darling.” June assured Neal. She watched the young man she had come to care for so deeply fall into the chair next to him. She took his hand and willed him to rest as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tiled wall of the waiting room.

June squeezed his hand gently as she ran over the list of injuries the doctor had given Neal. She was astounded the man had made it to the hospital. Tony had been beaten and stabbed, twice. He heart went out to this young man, too. She knew that Neal saw Tony as an older brother and she, herself, had come to care for him a great deal too.

June looked up when she heard the voices approaching. She met Peter out in a small hallway, away from the sleeping Neal.

“It’s not Neal, Peter. It’s Tony, he’s…he’s in bad shape.” June shook her head. “Neal didn’t even know that Tony was in town. Carmella found him at our doorstep this morning at about 3:30. He’s in surgery right now. The doctors are not saying much, just a list of injuries. He’s…he’s luck to be alive.” June said. She then noticed Peter looking over her shoulder at Neal. “Don’t be angry with him, Peter.” June replied. “He refused to leave the hospital. He wanted to be here when Tony got out of surgery and he had refused to even try to sleep. He collapsed into that chair just a few minutes ago.”

Peter sat down beside Neal. Neal slowly opened his eyes. It took him a second to realize who it was. “Peter, I….” He said, realizing that it was daylight and that he was hopelessly late for work. “…I’m sorry. I should have….”

Peter shook his head. “It’s okay, Neal. I’m just glad that you’re okay. I…how’s Tony doing?” 

“Still in surgery.” Neal said, shaking his head. “I don’t know why he was here.”

“Agent Gibbs called before I left to come here. He was checking in, it seems that Tony was here working. He was supposed to have checked in with me.” Peter replied.

“When? What case?” Neal asked.

“Apparently yesterday or this morning, I told him he had not checked in with me. And I told him you hadn’t heard from Tony, or you would have told me.” Peter stated.

Neal rubbed the back of his neck. He was exhausted still, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep now. “I’m guessing Gibbs is on his way.” Neal looked at Peter. “What case, who is NCIS looking for?”

Peter shook his head. “No idea, Agent Gibbs didn’t say.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Gibbs plane landed on schedule and he took a cab straight to the hospital. He made his way up to the waiting room. 

“June.” Gibbs said. He had taken an instant like to June and greeted her warmly.

“Hello, Jethro.” June replied.

“Agent Gibbs.” Peter said offering his hand. 

“Agent Burke. Neal.” Gibbs replied. The men nodded, and shook hands

“DiNozzo never made it to your office?” Gibbs asked, recalling their phone conversation.

Peter shook his head.

“And you never heard from him?” Gibbs asked Neal.

Neal shook his head also.

Gibbs looked towards the O.R. doors. “How is he?”

Neal shook his head. “We haven’t heard anything. He’s been in surgery for a while though.” He ran his hand through his hair. He was so tired.

“What was…why was Tony here?” Peter asked.

“We got a tip on a U-boat treasure, supposedly sitting at the bottom of the New York harbor.” Gibbs replied. “We have a tip that a Med Shipman Lawrence Davis was moving pieces from the treasure. We found a piece on the Davis’s body. We assume they didn’t do a very thorough search or were chased away before they could find what they were looking for. We also discovered that Davis was working for a guy named William Barris from a couple of his shipmates. We can’t find Barris in our databases, so we assume an alias. But we can’t tie him to anyone, as of yet. I have Agent McGee working on that angle. But our last intel has Barris in New York working to fence some of the pieces. If he killed Davis, I want him.”

“So, Tony was in New York to….” Peter started.

“…to get your help, to bring it to your attention, and to see if you knew of William Barris.” Gibbs finished.

Neither agent had noticed, immediately, that the color had completely drained from Neal’s face.

“Neal, what?”

“Keller!” Neal said.

“Are you sure?” Peter said, panicked.

Neal swallowed. He then recovered his voice. “It’s one he’s used in the past.”

“Keller? Who is Keller?” Gibbs asked, Neal’s reaction had him very concerned.

“His name’s Matthew Keller, and he’s tried to kill me. He kidnapped Peter and El on two separate occasions.” Neal replied.

“Nice guy.” Gibbs replied his gut churning. This guy was, obviously, bad news.

Just then the doctor appeared. “Mr. Caffrey, Ms. Ellington.” He said, getting their attention.

They all stopped speaking and went to where the doctor was standing.

“Agent DiNozzo made it through surgery well. He’s still weak and we’ll keep him sedated for another 24 hours to give his body a little time to heal.” The doctor stated. “But, barring further complications, he should recover completely. We are still giving him blood. He lost a great deal from the injuries he sustained.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Neal stated. “This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Doctor Spencer. He’s Tony’s emergency contact.”

Doctor Spencer nodded. “Agent Gibbs.”

“Was there lung damage?” Gibbs asked.

The doctor just looked at him. 

“Agent DiNozzo had a really bad case of pneumonia a few years ago. His lungs were badly scared as a result.” Gibbs replied. “He needs to be very careful.”

“His left lung was punctured from a stab wound. We will take extra precautions with him. I’ll start him on antibiotics right away. I’d like to speak with his doctor….” Dr. Spencer started.

Gibbs nodded. “His pulmonologist is Dr. Brad Pitt. He works at Bethesda. I’ve got his number right here.” Gibbs produced a business card and handed it over.

The doctor took the card and nodded. “I’ll call him as soon as I get the chance. Thank you.” The doctor started to turn. “Agent Gibbs, I’ll let you know as soon as we have him in a room. He’ll be in the Surgical ICU for a few days, at least.”

Neal grinned. “Brad Pitt?”

Gibbs smiled. “He kept telling us he was not the actor. He doesn’t look like that Brad either.”

Neal nodded. “Yeah, I remember him.”

Gibbs just looked at Neal.

“I flew in from Florence.” Neal replied. “Tony made international news. I had to see him.” Neal grinned. “You may remember a Doctor Johnson.”

“I…there were so many doctors in and out.” Gibbs grinned. “Did he know you were there?”

“Probably not, I’ve never asked Tony, actually.” Neal replied. “I only got to spend a few minutes with him. I talked to him for just a few minutes. His roommate, Kate…she was awake. She asked me who I was. She hadn’t seen me before. I had to come up with something really quick. Kate said she knew everybody who came in. I told her that I was new to the hospital. I was the doctor’s new intern.” Neal paused. ”I was really sorry to hear about what…happened.”

Gibbs nodded. “She was a really good agent.”

Peter and June looked at each other and then at Gibbs and Neal, wondering what they had missed. Who was Kate and what had happened it her?

“Back to this Keller….” Gibbs said, steering the conversation. “Tony was supposed to check in with you, Peter. He was supposed to let you know we were after Barris and to get information from you about him.” Gibbs began to pace. “He…I don’t know. If Tony got a lead and went off on his own….” Gibbs shook his head. “It’s very like him to do something like that.”

Then a nurse came out of the O.R. “Come with me, Agent Gibbs. I’ll take you to Agent DiNozzo’s room. We can allow you in, two at a time. But you can only stay 15 minutes. The rest of you can wait in the ICU waiting room.”

Gibbs nodded. “Come on, Neal. We’ll go in first.” He said, knowing Neal wanted, very badly to see Tony. Gibbs put his arm around the young man’s shoulder. “He’ll be okay, Neal.

“You didn’t see him, Gibbs. He just….” Neal shook his head.

“DiNozzo has more lives than an alley cat, Neal.” Gibbs replied. “He’ll be okay.”

Neal didn’t speak, and Gibbs could see his worry.

Neither man said anything at first when they walked into Tony’s room. Tony was too still, too quiet. His face and his chest were covered with bruises. He was on a heart monitor and a ventilator. His left hand was in a cast, too. That was something the doctor had not mentioned. 

Gibbs went to Tony’s bedside. He immediately slipped his hand into Tony’s. He leaned down and whispered in Tony’s ear. “I’m here, Tony. Neal’s here too. We need you to get better.”

Neal put his hand on Tony’s arm. It hurt to see the man Neal considered to be his brother hurting. Neal wiped his eyes, unbelieving the sight before him. He squeezed Tony’s arm gently, willing him to get better.

Gibbs could see Neal’s pain. He felt for the young man. He left the room, standing outside the door so that Neal could have a few moments alone with Tony.

Gibbs walked back out with Neal, then Peter and June went back.

“How did… what happened?” Gibbs asked.

Neal told him all about how they had found Tony this morning and about them transporting him to the hospital.

“So…how does he know you…?” Gibbs asked.

“We were…partners in crime.” Neal shook his head. “If this was Keller…he…I don’t know why Tony is still alive. He’s ruthless, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs nodded. He decided, right then and there. Matthew Keller would pay for what he did to Tony.

“Would he try to get to him in the hospital? Is he that brazen?” Gibbs asked.

“He is.” Neal replied. “But he…I don’t think he will. If he’s sending a message, he….”

Gibbs knew Tony wouldn’t tell Keller he was an agent. They would have had to beat it out of him, which they obviously did. And if Keller was sending the FBI or law enforcement a message…. The very thought made Gibbs see red.

“I’ll kill him with my bare hands.” Gibbs muttered.

“I want a crack at him first.” Neal replied.

June and Peter returned to the waiting room a few moments later.

“I’d like to post a guard on Tony’s door, Agent Burke.” Gibbs stated

Peter nodded. He had already called. “I told Hughes I would call and let him know when Tony was assigned a room; an agent is on his way.”

Gibbs thanked Peter and went off in search of coffee. Peter called the office. He brought Hughes up-to-date, telling him about Tony, why Neal was not at work, everything. He then got permission for all agents to work on finding Matthew Keller. 

“What does this bastard look like?” Gibbs asked. He had returned from his coffee run and was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Hughes to arrive. Gibbs was alternating between pacing and sitting. He also kept looking in on Tony. The nurses had chased him out after his allotted 15 minutes. But Gibbs has managed to sneak back in a few times, only to be kicked out again.

Gibbs noticed Neal, fighting sleep. He sat down beside the young man and smiled. “Let June take you home, Neal. He said. “Tony’s got about 20 hours left on that 24-hour thing.”

Neal nodded. “What are you going to do?”

“Keep my agent company.” Gibbs said. “And drink lots of coffee.”

“You’ve done this before?” Neal asked.

Gibbs nodded. “A few times…Tony has a knack…a gift…for getting himself into trouble.” He paused. “But it’s usually for the right reasons.”

Neal smiled. “Sounds like somebody else I know.” He was referring to himself.

Gibbs nodded. “So Peter tells me.”

Neal stood up and stretched and yawned. He nodded to Gibbs.

“See ya later, Kid.” Gibbs replied.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“I know I have no jurisdiction here, but….” Gibbs stated as he sat in Peter’s White Collar office. He had left Tony only after promising to return and having seen that the guard was in place. 

Peter nodded. He slid Keller’s file across the desk to Gibbs. “Neal was right. Barris is one of Keller’s aliases. We just got word this morning. He’s in town and he’s dealing with some fences we’ve collared in the past. We should be able to squeeze those guys and get information.”

Gibbs looked at the information carefully, memorizing the man’s face. He then gave the file back to Peter. 

“I have Jones and Diana out doing some official canvassing.” Peter explained. “We’ll know something soon.”

“Not soon enough.” Gibbs muttered. “I need to get back….”

“El, my wife, is with him now.” Peter replied. “She can stay as long as you need her too. Plus, June would be glad to come stay with him. I know she’ll come visit, at some point, anyway.”

Gibbs grinned and shook his head. “DiNozzo is quite the charmer.”

“El is a remarkable woman. She sees what Neal and Tony have in common. I just…I don’t see it.” Peter admitted.

Gibbs smiled. “They both have good hearts, a penchant for trouble, and they both can turn on the charm in a heartbeat.”

Peter nodded. He agreed completely.

“They also care a great deal for the people they consider family.” Gibbs continued. “They are completely selfless when it comes to helping said family. And they tend to be way too reckless for their own good.”

Peter grinned. Gibbs was absolutely correct.

Gibbs stood to leave. “I want first crack at this Keller when you find him.” 

“Absolutely.” Peter agreed. He watched Gibbs walk down the stairs before returning to work.

Gibbs took a cab to the hospital taking the time to call and update Tim and Ziva and the director. Now, in the hospital, he stopped in the doorway of Tony’s room. He was not sure what he had expected, but Elizabeth Burke was not it. He just stood and stared for a moment.

Elizabeth looked up from her spot beside Tony’s bed. She let go of Tony’s hand and whispered something to him before she left his side.

“Who are you? How did you get past the guard?” El demanded.

Gibbs grinned; impressed with the way El protected Tony. “I’m Agent DiNozzo’s boss, Ma’am. Who are you?”

El relaxed. “I’m sorry. I’m Elizabeth Burke, Agent Peter Burke’s wife. Everybody calls me El. I…I’m sorry.”

Gibbs nodded. “That’s okay. I’m Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

El extended her hand. “Nice to meet you, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs shook her hand. “Nice to meet you too, El. You can call me Jethro.” He said, taking an instant like to the woman. She obviously cared a great deal about Tony. She had even moved in between Tony and Gibbs when she had spoken to Gibbs, blocking his way.

El moved back to the other side of the bed now and took her place back at Tony’s side. She took his hand again and held it. El smiled. “I’ve only known Tony for a very short time, Agent Gibbs. But he’s….”

“He makes an impression.” Gibbs replied.

“Yes, he does.” El agreed. “And he’s good for Neal. He loves it when Tony visits. Peter is really fond of Tony, too.” She paused. “He knows Neal will stay out of trouble, for one thing.”

Gibbs nodded. He went to the bedside opposite El and took Tony’s hand. He looked at his agent and sighed.

El stood, she wanted the give Gibbs some time with his agent. “You look like a coffee drinker, Jethro. I’ll go see what I can find.”

Gibbs nodded thankful for the alone time with his agent.

“DiNozzo…” Gibbs sighed. “…when you wake up…. I can’t keep doing this, Tony. I’ve sat at enough bedsides in my lifetime. I just…you go rogue agent on me again and I’ll rip you a new one. Then I’ll hand you over to Fornell.” Gibbs knew that Fornell called and asked if Tony was happy with his job about every six months or so. “Though I’m not sure the FBI would hire you after I’m done with you.”

Tony’s response was the steady beep of his heart monitor and the sound of the ventilator.

Gibbs sighed and squeezed Tony’s hand. “I really am getting too old for this.”

El reentered the room, a moment later, with two cups of coffee. “Got it black, I wasn’t sure what you took.” 

Gibbs nodded his thanks and took a long swig. “Black is good.”

El and Gibb sat in a comfortable silence for just a moment drinking their coffee. 

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Neal returned to the hospital about 8 hours after he left. He slept for about 4 hours, woke, showered and headed into the office, first. He needed to find out how the case was going with finding Keller. Neal would be so very much happier if the man was finally off the streets, once and for all. He then headed to the hospital.

The doctor came in a couple of hours later. He took Tony off the medication that was inducing his coma. The doctor estimated Tony would fully awake in 4 to 5 hours.

Tony opened his eyes. He closed them again, almost immediately. It all came back to him, where he was, what had happened. He groaned. He had been stupid, gone off the reservation, and it had almost gotten him killed. If Gibbs found out….

Tony opened his eyes again. Too late…he thought, seeing Gibbs as his bedside. He tried to speak, but his throat was still raw, having had the tube out only an hour before. He tried to clear his throat, but it only made things worse. 

“I know, DiNozzo, we’ll talk about it later.” Gibbs said. “Peter is looking for the guy right now.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak again.

Gibbs shook his head. He looked at his hand. He could feel Tony lightly tapping his palm.

“Morris Code…quick…paper and pencil…write this down!” Gibbs concentrated on the taps. 

El grabbed her purse and pulled out a pen and a notepad. 

“…K-I-D-N-A-P….” Gibbs deciphered. 

Tony stopped. His eyes were closed, as if the exercise had exhausted him.

“Kidnap? “ Neal asked. “Who was kidnapped?”

Tony didn’t open his eyes, he just shook his head.

“So, you’re not talking about you.” Gibbs reasoned out loud. “Somebody is going to be kidnapped?”

Tony nodded.

“Who…Tony?” Neal asked.

Gibbs felt the tapping again. “Y-O-U.” He looked at Neal.

Nobody said anything for a minute.

“Keller is coming after Neal?” Gibbs looked at Tony for confirmation.

Tony nodded in response.

“Why?” Gibbs asked.

It took Neal a moment or two to get over his shock. “A long-standing grudge, we used to be partners…did some jobs together. It’s a long story…. He probably thinks I’m the one who put the feds onto him. I just…I don’t get how he connected me and Tony.”

“Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he figured out he had a tail.” Gibbs reasoned. “If he’s as ruthless as you say, he tried to beat the information out of DiNozzo. But he stopped short. He wouldn’t take the chance on killing a fed. He knew you knew his alias, Barris.” Gibbs paused. “He knew he would be figured out, and quickly.”

“That’s great, Agent Gibbs, we have an idea of what he did.” Neal said. “But we still don’t know where he is. And if he’s coming after me….”

“You’ll stay here, with Tony. I’ll get on the phone to Peter and tell him what Tony said and what we’ve come up with.” Gibbs replied. “He won’t come after you here.”

Neal opened his mouth to protest.

“I’m not Peter, I can’t tell you what to do.” Gibbs said. “But I am asking you, as a friend. Besides, Tony needs the company.”

Tony squeezed Gibbs hand. “I’ll be back soon. And nobody is going to take Neal. I promise, Tony. You did good.”

Tony nodded and smiled. He then closed his eyes. 

Neal nodded. He and El stayed behind as Gibb left the hospital and headed to the White Collar offices.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

The White Collar Division worked for a solid week to find Keller and his cohorts. His muscle gave him up easily enough. But Keller knew that they would, if caught, so he managed to stay ahead of the game for a few days.

Meanwhile, in a week’s time, Tony was up and about ready to be discharged. He was healing nicely and the fingers Keller’s thugs had broken on his left hand were healing well. He hated the cast he had on his wrist to help keep his hand immobilized. And he hated the sling, but it kept his hand from hurting and swelling.

Tony and Neal had taken a walk and were heading towards Tony’s room when Tony stopped short.

Neal looked at him. “What…?”

Tony shook his head to silence Neal. “Behind me.” He ordered.

“Where is the damn guard?” Tony hissed in a whisper of frustration and anger.

Neal noticed, just then. The guard was missing. He looked around but did not see the man.

“That’s Keller isn’t it, looking for you?” Neal asked.

Tony nodded. “I have a plan. Call Keller’s name. Let him see you. That’ll distract him. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Neal nodded. He walked down the hall, and started into Tony’s room. He feigned surprise when he saw Keller. Neal stood outside the door, knowing Keller would leave the room to join him. And it worked, Neal and Keller were standing in the middle of the hallway. Tony, now, needed someone to walk past, so that he could appear to be a part of a group. He needed to blend in. Just his luck, a group of students was coming his way, and Tony walked with them. As they passed his room Tony ducked into the door. Keller had not seen him. Tony removed his sling. Then he silently came up behind Keller and swung his casted arm as hard as he could. He made contact with the back of Keller’s head and Keller dropped, knocked out cold.

Neal looked at Keller, then looked at Tony. “I had no idea what your plan was but…nice.”

“Not so much…” Tony said in pain. “…I think I broke something.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“So, let me get this straight…” Gibbs said as he paced Tony’s hospital room floor. “…you broke your cast on Keller’s head. You knocked him out. But, you sprained your wrist and re-broke two fingers in the process.”

Tony looked at him. “You make it…it sounds so bad when you say it.”

“It is bad, Tony.” Gibbs replied.

“Then why are you smiling?” Tony asked.

“That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have wanted to be here to see it.” Gibbs admitted.

“And what was your part in all this?” Peter asked Neal as they both leaned against the window sill in Tony’s room.

Neal smiled. “I was his front man.”

THE END

End Note: I am not adding anymore to the actual story because I love Neal’s last line there. But I do want to let you know what happened to Keller. He got sent back to prison for attempted murder of a federal agent, kidnapping, aggravated assault, and whatever other charges they could throw at him. He’s in a supermax where he gets one hour of recreation. The rest he spends in solitary. And I say it couldn’t have happened to a nicer fellow. I hope you guys enjoyed. JackiLeigh


	14. A Common Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: A note for later…. Yes, all you Supernatural fans out there, it is the same song. FYI…on YouTube you can find Matt and Tim singing the song. I knew Matt could sing, but Tim…. That was a very pleasant surprise. Just search Matt and Tim singing…it’s worth a look. jackileigh

Tony and Neal both loved music. Tony sang at work, it drove his co-workers crazy. But, for the most part, they didn’t mind. Tony had a pretty nice voice. Neal loved to sing also, But he kept this talent hidden he wasn’t ashamed if it. He just…it was something that was all his. It was something no one really knew about. He felt that with his arrest, with his court cases, his life had been way too publicized, and not in a good way. Everybody who was in the court room got to hear all about his life. He knew that he had been a prisoner, and certain liberties were no longer afforded him. But he hadn’t though the loss of that particular liberty would bother him as much as it had. He had felt exposed and vulnerable, all his secrets revealed, save this very special one. He still had a part of him.

Prison had reduced him to a number, actually two numbers. He had his prisoner ID number, assigned him by the Federal courts. He then had his cell number, assigned him by the prison he was sent to. And he was expected to know and respond to both. It no longer mattered who he was, what he could do, what his talents were. The prisoners even did it to one another, the depersonalization, making up nicknames for other prisoners based on the crimes they had committed. All that mattered was who you knew and what you persona was. Tough guys didn’t get messed with. White collar or non-violent criminals usually got separated from the general prison population, ie, the violent criminals. That, however, was not always the case. And the times that it hadn’t happened for him, Neal had had to use bribery, coercion, and sometimes, downright lies to make sure that he survived another day.

But anyway, back to the singing. Neal used to sing to himself softly ink his prison cell after lights out. Well, he tried to sing to himself. Its funny how sound carries in large cavernous buildings that were unnervingly quiet. The other prisoners tried to locate where the sound was coming from. A few prisoners had battery-powered radios in their cells and most would not play then at night, batteries were too hard to come by. They had a hard time finding the guy with the voice. But Neal was eventually found out. And it made his life much easier; he was protected by the tough guys. All he had to do in return was sing. As it turns out, even hardened criminals are music lovers.

Neal, when he got out, still used his voice. He couldn’t be a public figure, a superstar, with his voice. Though there were people who believed that his talent was that great. But that’s not what he wanted. He didn’t’ want people screaming his name, only wanting to know the image he would have created for himself, or only wanting to ride the coat tails of his fame. And give his career choice, it was better; as it turned out, not to draw attention to one’s self.

When he was younger he and his best friend Tony formed a duo called ‘Wayward Son.’ They both loved the song “Carry On My Wayward Son by the group Kansas. And they sung it as often as they could. It was one of their most requested songs. It was also autobiographical in a way. Both he and Tony had serious father issues. Neal’s dad was physically absent. Tony’s was emotionally absent. And both scenarios had left their marks.

At any rate, their friendship had truly cemented when they started singing together. They had ‘gigs’ on the weekends. They played at most of the military school’s events. They play at neighboring school’s events. They even played a private party or two, for friends of theirs. Sometimes they were paid money. But sometimes, actually most of the time, they got paid in food and alcohol. They didn’t really care, as long as they got to play their instruments and sing their songs.

So, it was strange, when on a Tuesday morning, Peter Burke received a DVD in his White Collar office mail. He turned the thick paper envelope over in his hands, trying to figure out what, exactly, was inside. He could hear something moving. He read the labels over again. It has been addressed to both Peter and Neal, and it had come from Tony DiNozzo. He was not sure he should open it.

Peter couldn’t imagine that Tony would send anything to the White Collar offices that was person. But if it was a case, why just go ahead and sent it? Why didn’t Tony call to let him know something was coming? If for no other reason than to let him know if it was okay to open it without Neal being there? Peter was still undecided as the rest of the office began to fill with agent arriving for the day. Peter decided he would go ahead and open the package. The then went into the conference room and put the DVD into the player. He hit the Play button.

Peter was so absorbed in what he was watching, he didn’t notice the agents entering the room in preparation for the morning meeting. The other agents sat down at the table and joined Peter in watching the video. That is, once they realized who it was they were actually watching. No one even noticed when the subject of the video entered the room. They were too busy watching a younger version of him on screen.

Neal grinned. He was glad Tony had sent the DVD. He had figured that Tony would send it to the house, not to work. But this was okay too. Neal had been after Tony to put all their performances onto DVD. Tony had come through. And he had done a great job of it. The picture and sound quality was great. Neal took a seat in the back of the room as the agents enjoyed the performances.

The DVD contained all if their performances, including just the two of them sitting on June’s house on Neal’s balcony. And those were very, very recent. Starting out, they had tried to have everything taped, even paying people to tape them. Back then, they were building a video resume, in hopes of, one day, getting a record deal. It never happened, of course. But, back then, hopes ran high, and they had actually been good enough for it to happen.

The white collar agents sat and watched Neal grow up, on screen. No one had any idea what the younger Neal looked like. So they had really not been prepared for the long curly black hair Neal had sported. The only thing that had made him recognizable was those amazing blue eyes. And nobody recognized the blonde-haired kid, with glasses as Tony. He just looked so different that his is deep green eyes didn’t even give him away.

“The long hair…that way my hard-rock phase. I loved the electric guitar, still do.” Neal said, and suddenly the room was still. Nobody had even known that he was there.

Neal watched everyone’s reaction and grinned. They all seemed to find the floor very interesting all of the sudden. 

“I don’t mind that you’ve seen this.” Neal said, referring to the tape. “Tony and I had a great time. We were….”

“That was Tony?” Diana asked, astonished. “That was Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?” She asked, turning and looking at Neal.

Neal nodded. “That was before the Lasik’s. He had to put on the glasses sometimes, to read the music…not really part of a rocker’s image to wear glasses.” He replied. “And his hair, it just seemed like it turned brown overnight. Not sure what happened there.”

“You were good.” One of the other agents replied. “…really good.”

“Wayward Son?” Peter asked.

“Nice name.” Jones said.

Neal nodded. “We love the song by Kansas, “Carry On My Wayward Son.” The name…it’s almost autobiographical.”

Peter looked at Neal, but didn’t say anything. Peter knew all about Neal’s childhood. But it was up to Neal if he wanted to share with anyone else.

“Why would Tony send that to me?” Peter asked, speaking of the DVD.

Neal shrugged. “Tony’s always thought that I was talented enough to make it…used to tell me all the time. He told me I should go for it. I just….” Neal shook his head. 

“Maybe he just wanted other people to see it, too.” Peter offered smiling.

“I don’t know.” Neal replied. It was his turn to find the carpet fascinating.

“So…this is modest Neal Caffrey.” Diana replied. “I like it.”

 

THE END


	15. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This has S9 spoilers, and S10 spoilers, also, for NCIS, considering we don’t know how they are going to spin Ziva’s storyline.
> 
> This will be off cannon because I can’t remember all that happened in the last few episodes of the season. If it is, call it literary license and believe me when I say, it works for the story. I got the idea of writing the story this way from another fan fiction, in progress, that I am reading. I loved the angle the writer used and when I get access to the Internet again I will look the name and story up and give them credit. This writer had Tony take himself out of the picture. And I did a similar thing here. Enjoy!
> 
>  

Neal stood on his balcony, coffee cup in hand, just taking in the day.

“Neal, Darling, you have a visitor.” June said, opening the door after a brief knock to announce her presence. 

Neal turned to look at who it was. He grinned broadly, put down his coffee cup and then went to embrace his dear friend.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Anthony DiNozzo?” Neal asked.

“Well, Neal George Caffrey…” Tony replied, grinning. “…I just wanted to see an old friend.”

Neal lead Tony onto the balcony and Tony helped himself to a cup of coffee.

“Didn’t sleep on the red eye?” Neal asked, taking in the bags under Tony’s eyes and his general weariness.

Tony shook his head. “Too much going on at home couldn’t…shut my mind down.”

“Jackie Vance?” Neal asked.

Tony looked up at him, surprised.

Neal shrugged. “You hadn’t been calling regular. Then when I heard about Eli David and Jackie Vance, the director’s wife…. I put it together it was Ziva they were talking about when they mentioned Eli’s daughter living in the U.S. on the news. I just…I’m sorry. What can I do?” Neal asked.

Tony shook his head. “Things are just so…screwed up. Ever since Eli’s death Ziva’s been acting…. She has a death wish. She’s willing to avenge her father at all costs. I’m not sure if she cares who she takes down to do it.” Tony replied. “She too dangerous to the team, to NCIS like that, but I seem to be the only one who sees it.”

“Gibbs…what…?” Neal started.

“Gibbs has a soft spot for Ziva, and he exacted his own revenge when Shannon and Kelly died.” Tony replied. “He understands where all that’s coming from. But, I’ve got to tell you, it scares the hell out of me.”

“What can I do, Tony?” Neal asked again.

Tony shook his head. “Nothing, I just…I needed to get away from it all. I just needed to get away from my life. I wanted to live in a mansion with an incredible view of the New York skyline for a few days.”

Neal smiled and he and Tony fell into a comfortable silence.

June came up about 20 minutes later with fresh coffee and Danish. She sat the tray on the table. She looked at Tony for just a second. She then went over and took his hand, causing him to look down at her.

“It’s going to be okay, Tony.” June said squeezing his hand gently. “But you can’t run away. Your friends will need you after this is all over.”

Tony smiled at her. “You see this in your crystal ball, or do you read Tarot?”

June shook her head and touched his chin. “No, I saw it all in those beautiful green eyes of yours. I’ve learned to read people, my darling. And you have very expressive eyes.”

June squeezed his hand and then let go. “I’ll be downstairs if you two need anything.”

“How did she…?” Tony asked Neal.

“I don’t know.” Neal shrugged. “It’s freaky.”

“So, Ziva’s after revenge?” Neal asked.

“Yeah, she’s…she’s so caught up in it, that nothing else matters. She’s gonna get somebody killed. The director…he’s approved an Intel mission.” Tony hesitated.

“It’s more than an Intel mission?” Neal asked.

Tony nodded. “The big boss wants revenge, too.” He shook his head. “Neither of them appreciates the fallout that this could have…for the agency, for the nation.”

“They haven’t considered…?” Neal started.

“Oh, I think they’ve considered. They just don’t care.” Tony replied. “Things are going to get really, really bad before they get good.”

Neal studied his friend for a moment. “There is something here that you’re not telling me.”

Tony looked at Neal for a moment and sighed. “I was left out of the loop on this. Ziva and Tim were conducting ‘research’ and didn’t tell me anything about it. I found out and confronted them and then they told me everything.”

“Why…” Neal asked. “…all the undercover work you’ve done…?”

“Because Tim won’t stand up to her, and I will. She knows I think it’s too dangerous to go after this person. We already know he’s a killer. We have no reason to think he will hold back on us. And considering we’re not really sure who it is. We have an idea. We know the organization. But we’re not sure the person.” Tony replied.

“They already know who you are…you’ll be a moving target.” Neal said.

“Exactly.” Tony replied. “And I’m not sure they do. But there is a good chance the right people know Ziva. And so…anybody with her….”

Neal nodded.

“I want to be as far away from this as possible. The jobs and lives that could be lost here, Neal, I just….” Tony shook his head again. “…I want no part of it.”

“Well, you know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want. I know June won’t mind.” Neal said. “I’m sure she’s fixing up your room on the second floor right now.”

Tony looked at Neal. “I know what you’re thinking. But you can’t get Peter involved in this. He, if he knew about it, would have to report what he knew. That would get the FBI involved. I just…it wouldn’t be good, for anybody. That’s why I’m here, even knowing what I know could get me in real trouble. I have knowledge of a potential crime, and I haven’t tried to stop it or report it to anyone. I just want as much physical distance between me and that mess as possible. ”

A few hours later Peter came to June’s to check on Neal. It was one of the few weekends that they were not working. He wanted to make sure Neal was doing something constructive.

Peter knocked on the door and then let himself in. He didn’t see Neal at first. But he heard voices. He heard singing. He followed his ears out onto the balcony. He stood, listening, for just a moment. He didn’t want to make his presence known, just yet. He smiled as he listened to Neal and Tony harmonize as they strummed their guitars.

“Peter.” Neal said, noticing his presence.

Peter acknowledged Neal. He then turned to Tony. “Tony…here officially?”

Tony shook his head.

“Neal and I have been keeping up on the news out of D.C.” Peter paused. “Sorry to hear about the Director Vance’s wife, Jackie.”

“It’s been a rough few weeks, for everybody.” Tony admitted.

“I can only imagine.” Peter stated. He was studying Tony’s expression and he saw something there. He was just not sure what it was.

“Is there anything I…?” Peter started to ask.

“No!” Tony said, more forcefully than he meant to.

Peter didn’t say anything for a moment or two.

“I don’t want to be anywhere near Washington, D.C. when everything goes to hell, Peter. And trust me, you don’t either.” Tony replied. “I’ve got a lot of built-up vacation/leave time due me, and I’m taking it.”

Peter then looked to Neal for answers. Neal just shrugged. Something big was happening in D.C., of that Peter was sure. But there was nothing he could do about it. And from what Tony was saying, that is probably a good thing.

“You’ll join us in the office Monday morning?” Peter asked Tony.

Tony smiled. “I would love to see this one at work.” He said, indicating Neal.

“Good, you come in with Neal on Monday.” Peter said. “But tonight you two come to my house. El will be glad to know you’re in town, Tony. She’s can always use an excuse to try out new recipes.”

Tony nodded and smiled.

A couple of hours later, both Tony and Neal were at the Burke’s residence. El was thrilled to see Tony, and she gave him a big hug as she ushered him in the door. She took the cannoli Tony had brought and sat it on the kitchen counter. She greeted Neal and took the bottle of wine he offered and sat it on the counter also.

“I’m glad you’re here, Tony.” El replied. She and Tony sat the table as Peter and Neal poured the wine. “I was so sorry to hear about what’s happening in D.C. But I am really glad you’re here.”

Tony smiled. “Me too, El, I’m taking a much-needed vacation.”

“How long will you be staying?” El asked.

“I’m not sure. I just…depends on how things go in D.C.” Tony stated.

“…sounds a little…mysterious.” El replied.

“More like dangerous, El.” Tony admitted. “And I want no part of it.”

“Well, I know Neal would love to have his big brother around for awhile. And Peter and I love having you here. For one thing, Peter doesn’t have to worry, as much, about what Neal’s up to.” El stated.

“You’ve just got to keep him busy. He gets bored easily.” Tony replied.

El nodded. “Peter figured that one out pretty quickly.”

Tony smiled. “He’s too smart for his own good.”

“…about this danger…are you…?” El asked.

“No, I’m not in danger, El. I would never come here. I would never do that to Neal or to you guys. But…if I go back home, to D.C., I’m afraid I’ll find myself in the middle of it all.” Tony had not intended to tell El anything. But he had been carrying it around. And he knew whatever he told Peter or El would not leave the room.

El didn’t press the issue. She could tell Tony had not wanted to even tell her that much. “Well then, we are definitely glad you decided to come and visit. And we will do this again, before you leave.”

Neal and Tony returned to the mansion a few hours later after a great meal and some equally as good conversation. And Tony sat with Neal out on his balcony for a while before he then went down to the bedroom June had readied for him on the second floor. He showered, shaved, and got ready for bed before he picked up his phone and called a certain number in his speed dial. He had to know what was going on in D.C., and he had to get his information in an objective and non-confrontational way.

Tony dialed his phone. “Tobias.” He said in lieu of a greeting.

“DiNoteso.” Fornell replied. “How’s Trix?”

“You’re hilarious, Toby.” Tony replied.

Neither man spoke for a moment. Tobias kept up with NCIS affairs, much more than the director or Gibbs knew about or, most definitely, would like. DiNozzo knew that and had, very wisely, not shared it with anyone at NCIS.

“You’re smart, Kid.” Tobias replied.

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment. That statement spoke volumes. He waited for Fornell to continue.

“Ziva’s been granted permission, by Vance, for a fact-finding mission, as they are calling it. Since you’re not there, Agent McGee has been recruited to go with Ziva.” Tobias replied. “Gibbs is turning a blind eye to the real reason for this. David has no proof the man she’s targeted actually killed anyone. But she’s sold Vance. He believes she’s got the right person. But the…it’s not proof. There is no solid link. It’s Ziva’s suspicion and her overwhelming desire to avenge her father that’s driving this.” Tobias stated. “I don’t want Tim to come back in a body bag, Tony.”

“I tried, Tobias. They won’t listen to me.” Tony replied. “Gibbs has decided to let her have her revenge, regardless. Vance is almost giddy she’s going to take this guy out. He’s already working on the NCIS official cover story. And Tim, I like the guy, but he can’t say no to a strong-willed woman.” Tony paused. “He just can’t. And Ziva is about as strong-willed as they come.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re out of this, DiNoteso.” Fornell stated. “They’re gonna need somebody who’s not been…tarnished by this whole thing to deal with the fall out and the cleanup.”

“When this all goes sideways….” Tony started.

“…heads are gonna roll.” Tobias replied, finishing his sentence.

No one said anything for a second or two.

“Take care, Tony.” Tobias replied. “I’ll call when I can.”

“Thanks, Tobias.” Tony said, and then hung up.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Tony looked at himself in the mirror one more time before he went upstairs to Neal’s apartment. He had, at first, thought he wouldn’t need any suits on this trip. Now he was glad he brought them along. He smiled as he took one last look, straightening his tie.

“Is it federal regulations that you guys have to wear ugly ties?” Neal asked, as soon as Tony walked in the door.

“Well, good morning to you, too.” Tony replied standing and watching Neal tie his tie. 

Neal smiled. “I don’t mean you. But I swear…I think Peter shops at the Ugly Tie Store.”

“We wear ties, of course, to look professional. But we can’t go in looking like we wear Armani or something because then all the person sees is the suit.” Tony explained.

“So, what…the ugliness of the tie is in direct proportion to the level of professionalism?” Neal asked.

“…something like that.” Tony replied, grinning.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Forty-five minutes later Tony and Neal met Peter at a crime scene. A Manhattan socialite was accosted in her home and one of her priceless pieces of art was stolen, a Monet, which she had purchased for 2.5 million. She had been told it was appraised for 3 million.

Tony walked the scene with Peter. Peter had never really seen Tony at work, and but now he could see Tony’s investigative mind kicking in. Tony seemed to be absorbing the scene, looking at everything very closely, but touching nothing. Neal stood with Diana and Jones, listening to the victim describing her treasured painting. She also had a list of suspects for them, anybody from the butler they had hired just months ago, with gambling debts, to her tax accountant whom, she said, was many, many months behind on his alimony.

Tony had also been trying to listen to the description of the painting. He had his suspicions about this, so called, robbery. And he shared them with Peter when they left the scene.

“I didn’t see anything disturbed, Peter. And I can’t see anyone taking a painting as big as she one she described down and not hitting something around it.” Tony replied. “If you snatch and run you’re not that careful. I also saw some paint on the woman’s hands. She doesn’t strike me as a painter, especially not in a chenille blouse.” Tony reported. “No one broke in, from what I could see. But since her list of suspects was people who were close to her, she could have let any of them into her house, herself.”

“Well, she knows her art work. She described one of Monet’s more obscure works.” Neal replied. “She knew the history behind it and everything.”

“Does she strike you as an art forger?” Tony asked Neal.

“No, but judging from the money she has hanging on her walls, she could afford the best.” Neal replied.

Peter looked at Tony, unsure of his train of thought.

“It’s a racket. She has people who make up forgeries. She pays an authenticator for his expertise to say they are real. The….” Tony started.

“The paintings get stolen. She produces the authentication paperwork. The insurance company has to pay up.” Peter replied.

“…but the paint on her hands?” Neal asked.

“That was an oversight on her part. She didn’t realize the painting was still wet when she hung it.” Tony stated. “She was in a real hurry to have this one ‘stolen.’”

“But why? She has real, authentic masterpieces.” Peter replied.

“Right, it lends to her credibility. If she has a few genuine pieces around, the assumption is all will be authentic. And with an authentication ‘expert’ on payroll….” Neal surmised.

“She’s got the perfect money-making scheme. She has paintings commissioned by these…artists. She turns around and has them authenticated by her guy. And then they are stolen.” Tony concluded.

“And you got all that from some wet paint and a chenille blouse?” Peter asked.

Tony nodded.

“You might want to think about a career with the FBI’s White Collar Division.” Peter replied.

 

THE END  
More Adventures with Tony and Neal to Come!!!

END NOTES: I know I kind of left you guys hanging on the D.C. NCIS part of this story. But I was not really concentrating on that here. I wanted there to be some sort of reason for Tony to come to New York. But I may pick that part up in a later Tony and Neal adventure.


	16. A Fateful Meeting

A FATEFUL MEETING

MUST read A.N. first, or this story will make ABSOLUTELY no sense!

AN: This is Part 16. And I'm doing something a little different here. I never really had Tony and Neal discuss New York, the C.I. thing, etc. It's also a good thing I'm writing these as independent stories because I am having Peter and Tony be introduced in a different way. I think it will be interesting. I just wonder what would happen if Tony just walks into White Collar with Neal one morning. I am kind of starting over, with the history and all that I created in the first few stories of this series.

Also, there is no chronology on this. I just added the Bored Exhibit because that is the one I remember being talked about most. ENJOY!

Must Read Author's Note First!

"Something's going on, El. I'm telling you. I…Neal declined my invitation to go to the White Bored exhibit. He begged me the first time it was in town…."

El smiled, stopping her husband.

"What?"

"Maybe one White Bored exhibit is all one needs to see in a lifetime." El stated.

"Too boring?" Peter grinned. "Ha, Ha, I married a comedian." He paused. "But seriously, he loved it last time. He talked about it for a week. And even if he didn't want to see it again…he would go. That Italian restaurant he likes so much is just down the street."

El nodded. That, she knew to be true, he took every opportunity he could to eat there when he had an escort outside his radius.

"You may have a point there." El conceded.

Peter nodded.

"What did he say?" El asked.

"That he was busy." Peter replied.

"Busy? What does that mean?" El inquired.

"That's the problem, El. With Neal it could mean anything." Peter stated.

El looked at him, and Peter shook his head. "I'm not going over there."

"Take him a file he 'forgot' at work today." El offered.

"He didn't forget any." Peter said.

El just looked at him.

"He's gonna think I don't trust him. And it's not like it's the weekend. He's got to be at work at 9 a.m. in the morning." Peter replied, more to convince himself that El. Neal could get in trouble in seconds. He didn't need overnight to do that. Peter sighed. "I'll check his anklet. And maybe have a van across the street."

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of the D.C. branch of NCIS was coming to see Neal Caffrey, and Neal was anxious. Though not for the reasons you might think. He wanted the man he considered a big brother…he wanted his approval. This was the first time that they had seen each other in a couple of years. Tony had been to see Neal in prison a couple of times. And he knew how Tony would react to his escaping to find Kate. But he hoped that his deal with Peter would make up for that particular…lapse in judgment.

Neal met Tony at the bottom of the stairs and gave him a huge hug after June had given him the once over.

"Thanks, June." Neal said, letting Tony go.

June smiled. She had asked Tony a few questions. Neal had already told her that Tony was a fed from D.C.

June smiled. She looked at Neal. "I think I like him, even though he is a fed."

Neal smiled as he led Tony up the stairs. Tony looked at June then at Neal, completely confused.

Neal didn't say anything until they got up to his place. "Well, what do you think?" He asked Tony as he walked around Neal's apartment. "Byron Ellington operated a little…below board. This was a speakeasy. The observation room is my walk-in closet."

Tony's grin broadened as a plethora of movie titles and scenes ran through his head. Tony then looked out at the balcony. He opened the doors and stepped out, amazed at the view. The references were forgotten.

"You got this place for $700 a month?" Tony asked, amazed.

Neal nodded. "June was using it as a storage room."

Tony looked at him. "What did you do, Neal?"

Neal shook his head. "I liked her stories. She and Byron played pool with some greats." Neal paused. "And I think she just got tired of living here all by herself. I think she feels a little safer with a man in the house."

"You had 3 months left, Neal." Tony said, shaking his head. "…three months. What were you thinking? Were you thinking?"

Neal had prepared himself for that question. He had known it was coming. He sighed. "Kate told me she couldn't see me anymore. She wasn't coming to see me. I thought…I thought she had the treasure. I thought she there was another guy. I…I didn't know. I didn't know, and I needed to. She…I was so close to getting out. She waits all those years…but she can't wait a few more months?"

"It didn't make sense." Tony replied.

"No, it didn't." Neal shook his head. Kate's death still saddened him.

Tony sipped his wine as he and Neal sat quietly. Tony had heard the story of Neal's recent pain, and he didn't want to open the door unless he knew Neal was willing and wanted to talk about Kate.

Tony decided he would change the subject. "Tell me about Agent Burke."

Neal nodded. He knew what Tony wanted to know. Tony had already looked the man up on the national database and read up on him. What Tony wanted to know was what type of person he was. Namely, how did he treat his C.I.?

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

"What is Peter going to think?" Tony asked as they rode up on the elevator to White Collar together.

"He's going to think you've arrested me for something." Neal replied. He knew that Tony had his gun and badge with him.

"This should be interesting." Tony replied, smiling.

Peter looked up after hearing bits of conversation.

Jones and Diana had seen Neal walk in with this strange man. They had noticed he had a gun, and he looked like he was with law enforcement.

Though he didn't recognize the man, Peter left his desk and hurried downstairs.

"You're with who?" Diana asked, taking the ID and looking at it.

"N.C.I.S." Tony replied as he and Neal exchanged a quick smile.

Hughes was on his feet by now, curious about the interaction he was seeing. He got up from behind his desk and started down the stairs. "Naval Criminal Investigative Services…it's military CSI."

Hughes extended his hand to the young man. "Special Agent Reese Hughes."

Tony nodded and shook Hughes' hand as Peter reached the bottom of the stairs. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo…NCIS out of D.C."

Peter interjected himself into the conversation. He stuck out his hand. His stomach was in knots wondering what Neal had been up to to get into trouble with NCIS.

"I'm Special Agent Peter Burke, and Neal Caffrey is my C.I." Peter stated.

Tony nodded. "I've heard a lot about you." He said to Peter.

Peter had no idea what to think. He just looked at Neal, very confused.

Tony saw the look on his face and smiled. "I'd better explain. Neal isn't under arrest. I'm here to check on a friend."

Peter was still confused. He had no idea what that had to do with Neal. Peter just figured that Neal had met Agent DiNozzo in the elevator and was escorting him up to the White Collar Division.

"Who are you looking for, Agent DiNozzo?" Peter asked. Then he realized it. Tony called Neal by his first name. "Neal?"

Tony nodded. "You can call me Tony."

Many more agents in the office had gathered. They had, at first, wanted to see what kind of trouble Neal was in. Now they just wanted to know what was going on.

"Neal told me all about your arrangement, Agent Burke. I wanted to see how he was doing." Tony stated. "And I wanted to meet you."

Peter still wasn't sure what to think. He motioned for Tony to come up to his office. "We'll talk in my office."

Neal stayed behind as Diana and Jones asked him questions about Tony. Tony waited for Peter to close the door before he spoke.

"You've been chasing him for so long. I'm sure you know all about Neal. But you should know…." Tony started as he sat down in front of Peter's desk

"That Neal's an expert conman. That he lacks impulse control. That he doesn't think things through." Peter replied sitting down behind his desk.

Tony smiled. He was glad Peter knew his friend.

"He is all that, Agent Burke. But he's also probably the best friend I have. He's got a big heart. He's selfless with the people he cares about." Tony replied. "And he's a good guy. Deep, deep down he really is. And I think you see that. Or you wouldn't have given him this chance."

Peter studied Tony for a moment or two. He could tell the man was law enforcement by the way he carried himself, even before they were introduced. He liked Tony already. He could tell Tony cared a lot about Neal. And that he knew him well, which was good. Peter was glad Tony knew and recognized Neal's faults, sometimes friendship, he knew, could blind people to such things.

"You can call me, Peter. I'm sure we'll be in touch, a lot." Peter paused. "I'm just not sure you realize…."

"I know it all, Peter. I knew Neal before Nick Halden, before Neal Caffrey even. He's…." Tony paused. "…he hasn't told you about that, has he? I met Neal when we were kids. We met in military school, Peter, about 20 years ago. I know all about him." He paused again. "And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you about his past."

Peter started to speak.

"It's not my story to tell." Tony replied standing. "He'll tell you when he's ready." He paused and smiled. "It's nothing bad, Peter. He's…he had a rough childhood. He's got to know he can trust you. I mean, really trust you. And he's not there yet."

"He can trust me, Tony." Peter stated.

"I know. And he knows too. He knows how good he's got it." Tony replied. "He knows what you did to make this happen. And he's grateful." Tony sighed. "But he is Neal, with all that that entails."

Peter nodded.

"I'm happy he's got a home, now. June seems like a wonderful woman." Tony replied. "I can tell she cares a great deal about Neal. And I know you really like him, or he wouldn't be here. I just came here to make sure that he was okay. And I believe that he is. I think you have a great deal to do with that." Tony extended his hand. "And I wanted to thank you."

Peter shook his hand and smiled.

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

El knew Peter had a lot on his mind. He was playing with his food.

"Hon…."

Peter was still staring off into space.

"Hon, I have to confess…that affair I've been having…." El said, testing him.

Peter didn't respond.

"Hon!" El said with force.

"Yeah, it's good, Hon. It's really good."

"How would you know?" El sighed. "You haven't eaten anything. What did Neal do this time?"

Peter shook his head.

"Nothing, he has a friend…." Peter started.

"Okay, what did his friend do?" El asked.

Peter chuckled. "Nothing, that's just it…Tony is a federal agent. He works in D.C. Neal is a con, and Tony is a former cop." He said shaking his head. Peter had read Tony's file, as soon as he could, after Tony left his office.

"Hon, you've said nothing to clear this up for me." El stated, now as confused as Peter looked. "And who is Tony?"

"Tony and Neal are friends. They met about 20 years ago in military school. Tony…I checked him out after I finished talking to him. He was a former cop, in about 3 different precincts. He rose to the level of detective, very hard to do, under regular circumstances. He did it in just a year. Then he went to D.C. and started to work for NCIS."

"What's…?" El paused. "Neal was in military school?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service…it's the military version CSI." Peter sighed. "That's how Hughes described it, and yes."

"So," El asked, not sure if she wanted the answer. "...what did Tony want?"

Peter chuckled again. "…to talk to me."

"Really?"

Peter nodded. "He wanted to make sure that Neal was…okay. That I was taking care of his friend."

"Nothing's wrong with that…right?" El asked.

Peter shook his head again. "No, it's just…they turned out so different. But it was very obvious that they're friends. I got the impression that Tony almost considers Neal to be like his little brother."

"That's good, Peter." El replied.

Peter just looked at her.

"Neal doesn't have any family really. You said you couldn't find anything about when he was a kid. And here you find somebody, somebody who knows it all…." El stated.

"He won't tell me." Peter replied.

"What?" El asked.

"He won't tell me about Neal's past. He says it's not his story to tell. He said Neal would tell me when he was ready." Peter said.

"Give him time, and he will." El replied. "This Tony has a point. Neal has issues with trust. Just give him time."

"Were you a shrink in a past life?" Peter asked kissing his wife's cheek.

"No, I am just the very intuitive wife of a very special FBI agent." El stated.

THE END

More Series 'Episodes' to come!


	17. Unbreakable Bonds

Unbreakable Bonds

AN: I am going to have both Neal and Tony whumpage here…it just makes me so very happy.

Hello, my name is JackiLeigh, and I am a HurtFanFiction junkie.   
I have a three-step program:

1\. Read or write HurtFanFiction.  
2\. Read or write MORE HurtFanFiction.  
3\. Enjoy, immensely, said HurtFanFiction.

 

Tony was the first to open his eyes. He couldn’t move. That was what he realized first, aside from the pain and the breathlessness. I took his a second to realize that he had been in an accident, and that he was pinned in the car by the steering wheel. It was then he remembered, to his horror, that he was not alone. Tony looked to his right. Neal was beside him unconscious and bleeding. The only thing keeping him in his seat was the seatbelt.

“Neal!” Tony called barely above a whisper. “Neal?”

Neal didn’t respond. But Tony could see the blood dripping from the corner of Neal’s mouth and the huge gash on his head. Tony could also hear the harsh breathing. But the problem was that he couldn’t hear it all the time. Neal was also moaning, softly, and it concerned Tony when he didn’t even hear that sound. He had come to depend on it.

“Talk…to me…Neal.” Tony said through his pain as he grasped Neal’s hand.

Neal opened his eyes, only, at first, aware of the pain. Their car had been hit from behind, forcing their car into a concrete barrier. Neal had the dashboard basically in his lap. He tried to take a deep breath to answer Tony and quickly realized that that was a huge mistake. He could only groan in response.

“…gonna…be okay….” Tony said before his eyes slid closed, and he loosened his grip on Neal’s hand.

The street was a not a busy one. But, luckily, help arrived quickly. The local LEOs recognized Tony as an NCIS agent. NCIS was notified and Gibbs and Agent Burke arrived at the scene moments later.

Both Gibbs and Peter ran from the car as soon as Gibbs came to a stop, aghast at the site of the mangled car before them. They could see the EMT workers trying to extract the two men inside. They had already removed both car doors. But they were determined to get close to the scene to see how injured both men were, rushing past the medical personnel with not so much as a word. They both flashed their badges halting the workers’ protests.

Gibbs and Peter made their way around the sides of the cars, then stopped in their tracks. Tony and Neal were barely recognizable through the blood and the bruises on their faces. 

Tony had not been lucky enough to pass out completely. He was still hovering near consciousness, so when he heard Gibbs call him name and then touch his hand, Tony opened his eyes.

“Hey, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said, trying not to sound emotional. Instead he went into Papa Bear mode and started yelling for everybody to hurry up.

Tony opened his mouth to speak.

Gibbs shook his head.

“…chest…hurts….” Tony managed, though pained breaths and spitting up blood.

“Tony…don’t….” Gibbs shook his head again.

“…can’t…breathe.” Tony continued, as if Gibbs hadn’t spoken.

Gibbs responded by squeezing Tony’s hand and yelling at the EMTs to pick up the pace.

Peter knelt down beside Neal. He wasn’t really one to hold hands. But that seemed to be the only part of Neal’s body that wasn’t injured. Peter took Neal’s hand and squeezed it, not really expecting a response. Neal opened his eyes.

“Peter….” Neal said weakly, causing Peter to look up at him in surprise.

“Hey, Kid.” Peter replied.

“…hurts….” Neal managed to say through his pain.

“I know…Neal. It’s gonna….” Something in the way Neal looked at Peter made him pause. 

Neal shook his head, as much as he could. “…hurts…too much….”

Peter just looked at him. Was Neal giving up? Was that what he was hearing?

“Neal, don’t….” Peter started.

“Tony…he’s…. Neal paused. “…been…trying…so long….” Neal was talking about the EMT’s efforts to free them. He shook his head. “…not…happening…. ”

It was Peter’s turn to shake his head. “Gibbs is with Tony. He’ll be okay. Gibbs will make sure of that. And it’s not been that long, Neal. You haven’t been here that long. Just….”

Neal looked at Peter. Neal was not sure if he believed him.

Peter gingerly squeezed Neal’s hand. “I wouldn’t lie to you, Neal. I wouldn’t lie about this. ”

“Thank you…didn’t…have to….” Neal stopped speaking as his eyes slid closed. and he loosened his grip on Peter’s hand.

Peter panicked. He checked Neal’s pulse, pressing his fingers against Neal’s wrist till he felt something. He sighed in relief.

Gibbs could feel Tony’s strength leaving him. Gibbs touched Tony’s face, and Tony opened his eyes. 

“Thank…you….” Tony started.

“No, Tony. It’s not going to end like this.” Gibbs told Tony.

“…can’t order…not this…time….” Tony replied pain etched on his face.

“It worked the last time.” Gibbs replied, patting Tony’s face.

Tony tried to smile. “…was…afraid…to disobey….” He tried to turn his head. “Is Neal…?”

Gibbs nodded. “Peter is with him, Tony. He’s okay.”

Tony tried to turn his head to look at Neal. “Neal?” The sight of Neal’s injuries scared him. He had not really seen Neal’s injuries before. He grabbed Neal’s hand.

Neal responded, squeezing Tony’s hand. Neal let go as the EMTs tried to remove Neal from the vehicle.

Gibbs and Peter tried to stay out of the medical personnel’s way as they worked. They had allowed Gibbs and Peter to stay only because Tony and Neal seemed calmer with them near. But now Gibbs had to move, they were ready to try to get both men out.

Neal was removed relatively easily. His ribs had been broken and his right badly bruised. He had bruises on his face, chest and back. His legs had been twisted up under the dashboard. It took a little extra time there, to make sure they didn’t aggravate any injuries they had not yet been able to assess.

Neal passed out from the pain as soon as they began to move him.

The steering wheel had been pushed into Tony’s chest. He screamed in pain as the EMTs began to try to pull him out. The release of pressure on his chest caused him to involuntary take a deep breath. He lost consciousness seconds later.

Tony injuries mimicked Neal’s with the exception of the broken ribs. Tony had more ribs broken. He also had organ damage because of the position of the steering wheel.

Before long the two injured men were on their way to the hospital.

 

THE END

 

END NOTES: I know it seems weird to end the story here. But I just wanted a little shameless whumpage. Our boys didn’t die; I couldn’t do that to you guys. Hope you enjoyed.


	18. Heart to Heart

Heart to Heart-18

The Cop and The Con Series

AN: Part 18 is up! I just thought it would be really cool to have Gibbs and Neal talk. This will, of course, take place in Gibbs’ basement. I will probably not go much into why Peter and Neal are in D.C. or what’s up with Tony. (I haven’t decided how much of an appearance Tony will make. But he will, most definitely, be discussed.) 

 

Neal left the bedroom. The house was silent, except for Tony’s breathing and another sound that Neal could not quite figure out. He then saw the partially-opened door and the light shining through. The closer he got the more he realized the sound was coming from whatever was behind it. Neal looked through the crack in the door. He smiled. He had discovered Gibbs’s infamous basement.

Tony had talked about Gibbs’ basement a lot. And if a movie producer had put Tony’s words on the screen he would have made it akin to Bateman’s hideout or a mystical, wonderful fantasy land. All Neal saw before he was just an ordinary basement. And he was, he hated to admit it, disappointed. Not that he believed that Leroy Jethro Gibbs lived in a fantasy land. But Gibbs did appear, at times, to be larger than life. It was not at all hard to imagine him riding in on that white horse saving the damsel in distress. Though from what Neal gathered from what Tony described, Gibbs was Prince Charming, dressed as Indiana Jones, carrying a rocket launcher in one hand and the said ‘damsel in distress’ in the other.

Neal slipped back into the bedroom, grabbed his shoes and slipped them on. He then made his way partway down the basement steps and stopped. He sat down and watched Gibbs, busy working on a rib and seemingly unaware of Neal’s presence. 

“Sanding isn’t a spectator’s sport, Caffrey.” Gibbs said, not looking up at Neal or breaking his rhythm on sanding the rib he was working on.

Neal took the hint. He stood up and grabbed a piece of sand paper off Gibbs’ work bench. 

“Other side, third back’s a little rough.” Gibbs said, in way of direction.

Neal went to the indicated rib and began to sand. Both men were quiet for a few moments. 

“Bored?” Gibbs asked.

Neal shook his head. “Tony’s breathing….” 

Gibbs nodded. The breathing was a little scary. But Gibbs knew when there was a reason to worry. And as bad as this sounded, Tony was still okay.

“Why didn’t he tell you he wasn’t feeling well?” Neal asked. “Why isn’t he in the hospital?”

Gibbs stopped sanding and looked at Neal. Gibbs was irritated with Tony, which was why he was down here sanding in the first place.

“If I knew how his mind worked….” Gibbs stopped himself. “Because he hates being sick. He hates hospitals, and he knows that his doctors will be very accommodating and make house calls.”

“Why is he staying here with you?” Neal asked. He figured Tony would be more comfortable in his own place. So being here, Neal didn’t understand it.

“Tony doesn’t have a boat, nor a basement for said boat.” Gibbs replied.

Neal grinned. “How do you get them out of here?” He asked, looking for anything that would give him a clue.

Gibbs shook his head. “Tony still hasn’t figured it out, huh?”

Neal shook his head.

“To answer your question, Tony’s more than just a co-worker. He’s been a good friend. He’s one of the few people who will tell me what’s what.” Gibbs paused. “And he’s one of the few people I’ll listen to.”

Neal nodded. Tony had told Neal all about his friendship with Gibbs. He knew Tony felt more of a father/son relationship with Gibbs. And he was sort of jealous of that. At least Tony knew where his biological father was. That Tony hadn’t been lied to for the most of his life about his father.

Neal kept these feelings to himself; of course, DiNozzo Senior was a horrible person, as it turns out. Neal imagined he would end up feeling the same way Tony did about the man.

“Tony never told you about us?” Neal asked as he concentrated on a rib.

“He mentioned military school.” Gibbs grinned. “...be hard to work in your best friend is a convicted felon.”

“Yeah, I can only imagine.” Neal chuckled. 

They again lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Gibbs stared at Neal for just a second. “So…military school…?”

“Yeah,” Neal looked Gibbs in the eye. “…can’t you tell?”

Gibbs nodded and laughed. Neal had one of his famous suits on, sans the jacket, it was upstairs in what had become Tony’s bedroom. Neither Neal nor Tony looked like they had been to military school. Or, for that matter, would ever need to go. They looked like well-adjusted rich young men. No one would ever guess what pain and disappointment the good looks and the smiles actually hid. And they hid a lot.

“Tony said he learned a lot there.” Gibbs said. “Despite how much he hated it, at first. He said it was much better after he made a good friend.” Gibbs was referencing Neal with his last statement.

It was Neal’s turn to smile and nod. He had not wanted to be there either. But that was before he had met Tony. “I learned how to shoot.”

“Tony said you didn’t like guns.” Gibbs stated.

“We had this…kid, this crazy kid…Jeremy Wickham. He was…we figure that he just got sent to military school to get rid of him. We all made a bet that he would grow up to be a serial killer.” Neal looked at Gibbs to see his expression. He was not disappointed. Neal nodded. “He really was that bad. He used to take the smaller kids out into the woods. He picked on me because I was smaller, skinnier than the other kids. And I was a bit of a smart-ass, so I think I pissed him off at some point. Something I had said. He would be so normal one minute; he looked like any regular kid. But then, Gibbs, it was like he…he flipped a switch or something. He used to take kids out and he would play Russian roulette with them. He put one bullet in a revolver and made us all get down on our knees. He would then point the guns at our heads and pull the trigger.” Neal paused. “He had pointed the gun at 4 kids and had pulled the trigger, nothing happened. I was number 5. He pointed the gun at me. I don’t remember much, except how terrified I was. I wasn’t in the woods when I woke up.”

Gibbs poured them both some bourbon. He handed Neal his Mason jar.

Neal shook his head. “Not a fan of kerosene.”

Gibbs grinned and then took a sip.

“I got teased mercilessly for about a week.” Neal shrugged. “They got tired of ragging me and went on to somebody else. But I just…it stayed with me. I….” He shook his head.

Gibbs watched Neal work for a moment. He had never seen anybody take so much care sanding a rib.

Neal felt eyes on him. “It’s not worth doing if you don’t do it right.”

“Then you should have a whole room, a warehouse, full of amazing Caffrey originals.” Gibbs replied.

“Nope.” Neal said as he concentrated on the rib.

“Why not?” Gibbs asked sincerely.

“I guess I was just too busy…copying the masters.” Neal replied. “Though I have sketched and painted the Chrysler building from the view of my apartment. And I did paint a portrait for Peter and his wife, Elizabeth, for her birthday.”

Neal looked up at the door and Gibbs knew what he was thinking. “He’s fine, Neal. I have a monitor in his room.” Gibbs went over to his work bench and turned up the volume. “I just had it turned down because of Tony’s breathing.”

“Is it going to be this way for him for the rest of his life?” Neal asked, concerned about his friend.

Gibbs nodded. “Tony’s lungs were permanently scarred. But he usually does fine with it. On this last case, the long hours…we were out in all kinds of weather. …didn’t realize he was so bad.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a little while, both listening to see if Tony needed them. And they were listening for the front door. Peter had gone to talk to the agents in the D.C. Art Crimes division. He wanted to make the agency aware of the new developments in their case. The fact that their suspect had left D.C. and that they would be staying in town a little longer, for personal reasons.

Gibbs was the first to break the silence. “I wondered if you would do something for me, Neal, a couple things, actually.”

Neal had no idea what Gibbs was going to ask. He hesitated.

Gibbs smiled at the confused, concerned expression on Neal’s face. “I just want a couple ‘Neal Caffrey’ originals.” He then explained to Neal what he wanted done.

Neal quickly agreed.

“When did you tell Tony what you did for a living?” Gibbs asked. It was a question he had wanted to ask Tony. But it just never seemed time to talk about that kind of stuff.

Neal chuckled. “I didn’t. He found my mug in a list of wanted posters, under an alias, of course. I always assumed he knew. He always seemed to know…things about me. I just figured….” Neal shook his head. “But no, I never did. I always kept in touch with him though. I would send him post cards from these really exotic places. I would be purposefully vague on what I did for a living. And, I guess, Tony just thought I was living a dream.”

Gibbs let what Neal told him sink in. “I’m sure he took that well.” Then he murmured. “I thought the man had good investigative skills.”

“Gibbs, that had nothing to do with Tony’s investigative skills. I was several continents away, and I gave him no reason to think I was doing anything illegal.” Neal sighed. “And he confronted me that first time he saw me after he found out. He came to New York to see me and to check out my arrangement with Peter. He didn’t like it. He’s always told me not to lie to him.” Neal had moved to the fourth rib by now and was carefully sanding it. “I never told him a lie. I just may have omitted a fact or two. But I never told him a lie.”

“You do realize how very thin a line that is…don’t you?” Gibbs asked.

Neal nodded. “Peter tells me that all the time.”

“Well Neal, I like you. But for me I need the truth. I need to know. For you to work with me, with my team, I need to know what you know on cases.” Gibbs replied. “And I get the thing about omitting the truth to spare the person, or because you think it’s not important. I’ve done the same thing, at times. But there are times when those decisions are taken out of our hands. And in the end, we look like liars. This is not just a job to me. This is my career, my reputation as an agent and a Marine. And I would never do anything to tarnish that.” Gibbs paused, letting Neal absorb all he had just said.

They both heard a noise upstairs and their eyes went to the staircase.

“Agent Peter Burke…you can make or break his career, Neal. You have that power. Burke’s a good agent. He’s a good guy. And he really likes you. Make sure his career is a long and a successful one.” Gibbs added.

Neal nodded. He understood. Gibbs had given him a few things to think about.

“Go ahead. Tony is probably awake anyway.” Gibbs replied.

Neal nodded and headed up the stairs.

A couple months later, when Tony’s birthday rolled around, Tony opened his present from Gibbs. It was a huge portrait, one he had not posed for, but it had turned out magnificently. It was of Gibbs and Tony sitting on Gibb’s basement stairs, Tony on his favorite stair and Gibbs sitting below him. Gibbs' legs were stretched out along the length of the stair with one crossed over the other. He had his ever present mason jar, containing bourbon, poised at his lips, the rim of the jar hiding a smile. Tony was grinning broadly, his green eyes lit up as he looked down at his boss, his friend.

Tony looked at Gibbs smiling. “Thanks, Boss.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Neal has a great talent.”

Tony nodded. “I will be sure to thank him too.”

The second project Gibbs had wanted was a duplicate portrait. Later that evening he went home and pulled his portrait out and hung it over the fireplace. He stood back, admiring the piece.

 

THE END

More Adventures to come!


	19. Two Men Aand A Baby

The Cop and The Con Series  
Part 19—Two Men and a Baby

 

AN: I’m still getting used to Diana as a mommy. The whole thing is.... I can’t even describe it. But I thought the subject would make for a great fluff piece. 

Can you just image Neal, Tony and Theo? The idea is just…delightful.

 

“This is so not a good idea.” Diana stated as she rushed around her apartment, trying to get ready for work. Her baby sitters had shown up and she eyed them warily as she rushed around her apartment.

“Theo will be fine.” Tony said as he looked at the little man, asleep in his crib.

“He had better be.” Diana said, her worry showing as irritation.

Tony looked at her and smiled.

“Why aren’t you working with us anyway? Can’t you get Director Vance to give you a permission slip to play in the NYC sandbox?” Diana asked.

“You really want this one here by himself?” Tony said, pointing his thumb at Neal.

“HEY!” Neal said offended.

Tony shook his head and waived his hand at Neal to defuse the situation. “I’m on vacation. Neal said you guys didn’t need him on this operation. You don’t have time to get somebody in here. Besides, didn’t you say your regular nanny is sick?”

Diana sighed. “I did.”

“Meet your male nannies.” Tony replied. “I’ve met babies, Diana. I was a kid once. We can handle this. You go save the world.”

“Take good care of my little Theo. And you…” She pointed at Neal. “…don’t steal anything.”

“You really don’t have….” Neal said looking around. He didn’t dare finish his sentence after he saw Diana’s face. He ducked his head. “Yes, Agent Berrigan.”

Diana gave Neal another hard look before she left her apartment.

“He’s crying, Tony.” Neal said, walking around singing to the baby.

“He’s a baby, Neal. He sleeps, poops, and cries, probably in that order.” Tony replied as he nuked a bottle of milk in the microwave. He went over to Neal and then tested the temperature on his inner wrist before he took Theo from Neal.

Tony looked like he had done it a million times as he sat and fed Theo. He then burped the kid and put him down in the crib. Theo was asleep in moments.

“Crises averted.” Neal said, breathing a sigh of relief. He sat down, too.

“Babies eat every few hours, Neal.” Tony replied. “Diana has Theo eating every three.”

“How do you know so much about babies?” Neal asked. “You were a single child, too.”

“Gibbs is a riddle, wrapped in an enigma.” Tony said. “I’ve watched him with kids. I learned a lot. He’s great with kids…dogs…horses…probably small vermin, too. And I think viruses and bacteria are afraid of him. The man’s never been sick.”

Neal couldn’t help but chuckle. He shook his head. “Speaking of food, what are we having?”

Tony sighed. “I’ll take Alaskan Sea Bass with risotto. I don’t care the flavor.”

Neal grinned. He knew why Tony was asking for that particular dinner. It was to pay Diana back for her pity bid when they were trying to bait the black widow.

“I told you about that…I don’t know why I told you about that.” Neal admitted.

“Just goes to show, not everybody likes the perfect hair, the suits…and the blue eyes. You’re just too pretty.” Tony said, grinning.

“Shut up.” Neal said as one of Diana’s pillows flew across the room and smacked Tony upside the head.

Tony burst out laughing as he tossed the pillow back to Neal.

“I’ll order pizza.” Neal said as he reached for Diana’s phonebook.

A couple hours and an empty pizza box later, Theo was awake again.

“I’ve got him.” Neal said. He got up off the sofa headed to the kitchen. He warmed the bottle in the microwave. He and Tony tested it, and it was perfect. Neal had been watching Tony pretty closely, so he had very little trouble. And Theo was back asleep quickly.

“We’re almost a movie.” Tony observed.

“Almost…?”

“…Three Men and a Baby.” Tony replied.

“I could always call Mozzie.” Neal offered. “He and Theo have a ‘special connection.’”

“What?” Tony mused.

“I don’t know…something about baldness.” Neal paused. “This is Mozzie we’re talking about.”

Tony nodded. “He is a weird little man.”

Neal laughed. “Mozzie barged in here a few weeks ago. He pretended to be the gasman, checking for leaks.”

“Why?” Tony asked.

“I told Mozzie that Diana was actually going to leave her child with a babysitter.” Neal replied.

“And….” Tony looked at Neal. “That’s it?”

Neal nodded. “He went off. He said that she couldn’t leave his namesake with just anybody. And I didn’t know what he had planned, I swear. Well, he came over here…” He paused to emphasize what a big deal that was. “…to see Theo. The nanny called Diana in a fit and then up and quit. Mozzie sat with the kid the rest of the afternoon.”

“It’s a wonder Diana didn’t shoot him.” Tony said, shaking his head.

“I’m sure she considered it.”

Tony smiled at Neal. “You’re pretty good at this baby sitting stuff.”

“…lot of good it’ll do me. She’ll never let me sit with Theo again, not without you here.”

Tony just looked at him.

“Can you imagine me and Mozzie, us…babysitting?”

“Yeah, I see your point.” Tony agreed.

Hours later Diana came home to a big surprise. Neal Caffrey was holding Theo in his arms singing to him, and Theo seemed to be perfectly content, gazing up into his face.

“Everything’s good?” Diana asked after she put away her coat and purse and then took her baby.

“Theo is great and your priceless art work is secure.” Tony said, grinning.

Diana looked at Tony and smiled. She didn’t have any priceless art work. “Thanks guys.”

“You are very welcome.” Tony replied.

“He’s a great kid.” Neal added.

Diana nodded and smiled as she closed the door.

 

TBC  
More Adventures To Come!


	20. Brother, Who Art Thou?

Part 20—Brother, Who Art Thou?

AN: This is a series/story crossover between Doctor DiNozzo and The Cop and The Con Series. I thought that it would be really interesting to have Neal be the ONLY one who knew about Tony’s second occupation. Kate is still alive in this one. I just can’t write Ellie Bishop in yet.

 

Kate stepped off the elevator and hurried to her desk as Gibbs paced the floor. She just hoped that she was not the one holding up the festivities. She was glad to have Agent Burke and Neal Caffrey back in D.C. She had a thing for Neal, though she would never tell him. And she really admired Agent Burke for the job he was doing with Neal.

Kate looked around, only to notice that Tony was the only one missing from this picture. She grinned a little; at least it wasn’t her…for once.

“Check his GPS, McGee.” Gibbs instructed, irritated. Tim didn’t need to be told the ‘he’ to which Gibbs was referring.

McGee did a quick check. He looked at the screen, reading and rereading his finding…Bethesda Naval Hospital. His mind flashed back to the plague. He shook his head, pushing away the bad memories. He prayed Tony was not sick again.

“What…what is it?” Gibbs asked, noticing McGee’s expression.

Tim didn’t speak.

“McGee…Tim…what is it?” Gibbs asked, coming around the desk so that he could see Tim’s screen.

Gibbs gut tightened when he saw what Tim was looking at. He looked at his junior agent and swallowed hard…past plague images racing through his head. 

Peter looked at the interaction between the NCIS agent. He wasn’t sure what was happening, except that things didn’t look too good for Tony.

“He’s at Bethesda Naval Hospital.” Neal announced.

Gibbs looked at him. “How did you know that?”

Neal smiled but shook his head, refusing to reveal his secret.

Peter looked at his C.I., then at Gibbs. Was he the only one who was completely clueless here?

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Tony looked at his phone…again. He really needed to answer the phone. He should answer the phone and if he was not up to his neck in treating tour bus passengers, he would. But he had back to back patients from New Jersey who rode the bus to the nation’s capital to ‘see the sights.’ 

Ordinarily Tony would bow out right about now and get another doctor to take his place. But a wave of food poisoning had hit the department hard. And since Tony didn’t work during the week he had not eaten the offenders. It seemed a catered lunch for a newly promoted colleague had started out on shaky ground and had only gotten more and more…toxic as the day had progressed. And because Tony only worked weekends, he was one of the very few who was left standing after the onslaught.

Tony did something he wouldn’t ordinarily do and turned his phone off. He needed to concentrate on his patients. NCIS would just have to make do without him.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“Neal?” Peter started.

Neal smiled and shook his head. “Tony’s okay.”

Gibbs looked at the young man in front of him for just a moment, sizing him up. “How do you know? You didn’t see….”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Neal stated.

Gibbs wasn’t sure what to say to that. He just started towards the elevators. Tim and Kate fell in after him and Neal and Peter followed them.

“You’d better tell Gibbs what you know, Neal.” Peter advised.

“He won’t believe me.” Neal stated.

“Tell me then.” Peter offered.

“…not sure you’ll believe me either.” Neal replied smiling. “Some things you just gotta see to believe.”

“This is good for Tony?” Gibbs asked, hearing their conversation.

“This is excellent for Tony.” Neal replied.

Gibbs glared at Neal for a moment.

“There it is, the Glare!” Neal said. “Sorry, Gibbs, it has no effect on me.”

Gibbs couldn’t help but grin. He had liked Neal almost immediately. Gibbs had seen a lot of the same characteristics in Neal as he had Tony.

Gibbs turned and looked at Neal. “You had better be right about this.”

Neal nodded. “I am.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Tony checked his phone again, finally turning it back on. He opened the door to the doctors’ lounge and practically fell onto the nearest couch. He felt like he could sleep through the rest of the weekend. But he knew that that was not possible. There was still another eight-hour shift to get through. He was supposed to be working a double shift and then off the rest of the weekend. But now, he wasn’t sure, not with everybody getting sick like they had.

Tony sat up on the couch when he heard the door open. He groaned when the hospital administrator, Patricia Bloom, walked into the room. Patricia was in her mid-fifties, attractive, with streaks of gray going through her long black hair. Hair she kept in a loose bun. She made it a point to address her staff doctors by their first names.

“…afternoon, Anthony.” Patricia said as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the lounge coffee pot.

“Patricia…didn’t know you liked doctors’ lounge swill.” Tony replied.

Patricia sat down and sipped her coffee. “My secretary’s been experimenting with that cappuccino machine that you guys, and the rest of the staff, got me for Christmas. I think she’s made every type of fancy coffee known to man. I’ve forgotten what real coffee tastes like.”

Tony sighed. “Okay, what is it?”

“You know, I don’t always show up just to bring bad news.” Patricia stated.

“What’s the good news then?” Tony asked, his mood brightening a little. Maybe he would get to salvage a little of his weekend after all.

“I may have oversold it.” Patricia admitted.

“I can’t do anymore 40-hour weekends.” Tony replied.

Patricia nodded. “Okay, I’ll just count on your for…what is it?”

“Gibbs called me.” Tony replied.

“NCIS gave you off this weekend.”

Tony nodded. “If I don’t answer he’s gonna hunt me down.”

Patricia looked at Tony for a moment, amused. “He doesn’t know.”

Tony shook his head.

“You’ve worked here for…years and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn’t know that his second in command is a doctor.” Patricia said, highly amused. She didn’t knew Gibbs, had never met him. She knew about him though Tony, of course. But she had also heard about him from a friend of a friend who worked in NCIS’s accounting department. She smiled. “I would just LOVE to be a fly on the wall when he finds out.”

Tony glared at her. “I don’t like you.” He snapped.

“You always have a job here with us.” Patricia said, smiling, as she left the lounge.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Gibbs, Kate, Tim, Neal and Peter arrived at the hospital about 30 minutes later. Gibbs was anxious to know what was going on with his SFA. He walked up to the counter in the job and asked for Tony. The lady behind the desk consulted her computer screen and then pointed Gibbs towards the Emergency Room. Gibbs looked in the direction of the ER, his gut churning.

Doctor DiNozzo to Curtain 3. Doctor DiNozzo to Curtain number 3.

They all stopped in their track when they heard the overhead announcement. Gibbs looked at Neal who smiled back at him. 

“You heard correctly, Gibbs.” Neal replied.

Gibbs mouthed the word ‘doctor’ as Tim and Kate looked from Gibbs to Neal, astonished.

“When…where does he find the time?” Peter asked. He couldn’t wrap his mind around having ANY second job, much less one as demanding as this one.

“He works for NCIS during the week. And the weekends NCIS is not on call. He’s here.” Neal explained.

“And how long have you known about this?” Gibbs asked.

“Bethesda…or the whole doctor thing, in general?” Neal asked.

“We’ll start with Bethesda.” Gibbs replied.

“He’s been working here….” Neal stopped mid-sentence when he saw Tony approach.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Tony sighed. His D-Day was here. He left the examination room and made a left around the nurses’ station headed for Curtain 3. He then stopped in the middle of the hall when he saw who was there.

Everybody stared at Tony. He was dressed in a green scrub top and pants, with a white lab coat over that. He had an ID badge pinned to his coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. He was not sure how he wanted this particular moment to come about, but here and now was not it.

“Hey, Neal…Agent Burke…why are you in D.C.?” Tony said, deciding to ignore his staring boss and teammates for just a moment.

Neal grinned, taking a particular evil joy in Tony’s discomfort. 

Agent Burke spoke up, saying that they had come to NCIS looking for Tony and the rest. They learned from another team that Gibbs and Company were off rotation for the weekend.

“Doctor Tony! Doctor Tony!” Amanda James called as he father carried her down the hall.

Tony turned. “Well, hello Ms. Amanda. Are you leaving?”

Amanda nodded.

“Thanks, Tony.” Randy James, Amanda’s father, said.

Tony nodded. He looked at Amanda. “Do you remember what I told you?”

Amanda nodded, shyly. “Use quarters to buy candy.”

Tony nodded again. “That’s right. We don’t swallow them.” He looked at Randy. “Sherry explained about the medication?”

Randy nodded as Amanda reached out to Tony for him to take her.

Tony took her and gave her a big hug. “You’re gonna be a good girl, right?”

Amanda nodded, hugging Tony tighter.

“Amanda?” Randy asked, trying to get his daughter to come to him. She didn’t want to let Tony go.

“It’s okay. I’ll take her out to the car.” Tony said, walking with Randy. Tony then looked back at Gibbs. “I’ll be back.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Gibbs, Tim, Kate and Peter just looked at one another, unsure what to think. Tony must have been a pretty good doctor. Kids were usually brutally honest if things didn’t go well for them.

Amanda wouldn’t have wanted to be around Tony if it had not been a good experience for her.

Tim and Kate looked at one another and chuckled. There was no way Tony was a doctor, no way. This was a joke. He borrowed a lab coat and a stethoscope. He…Agent Burke and Neal were in on it, too. Tim and Kate thought, they had to be.

Tony returned a few moments later after his little patient had left.

“Hey, Kid.” Tony said, hugging his little brother. “Agent Burke, good to see you too. You have a case for NCIS?”

“Tony, I….”

“Come on, Tony, really?” Kate said her disbelief showing.

“Yeah, you…a doctor?” Tim chuckled. “You have a P.E. Degree.”

They all saw the look of hurt in Tony’s eyes. “Double major, Ohio State. Check out the Johns Hopkins Alumni website while you’re at it.”

Tim was speechless, Johns Hopkins?!

“You went to Johns Hopkins?” Kate said, astounded. She knew that Tim was an alumni there, but Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony said, irritated. “…they have a medical school. I applied. I got accepted. I attended, and I graduated.”

Gibbs glared at Tim and Kate. It was enough to get them to shut their mouths. Gibbs turned his attention back to Tony. “Tony, I’m amazed. Not that you’re a doctor, that you have the time to be a doctor.

Tony smiled. “Thanks, Bossman.”

Neal was angry at with Kate and Tim for the comments that they had made. He started to speak, but Tony stopped him. “I don’t have to justify myself to anybody. My bosses know my work and they’re happy with it.” Tony paused and looked pointedly at Kate and Tim. “Some people can’t or won’t get past the stereotype. But maybe desk duty and a written reprimand will help them see the error of their ways.”

“This is not….” Tim started.

“You can’t….” Kate began.

“I’m a team leader here!” Tony stated. “Fellow doctors down to nursing assistants…they all listen to me. They trust me to make the right decisions. They don’t question my judgments. I still have my sense of humor. I still….”

“Gibbs is Team Leader at….” Kate stated.

“You already got a week. You want two?” Gibbs asked, letting both she and Tim know that he supported Tony’s punishment.

Tim and Kate fell silent.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Neal said, finally finding his voice.

Tony looked at him, confused. “…for what?”

“I just…I didn’t expect this reaction. Not from people who are supposed to be your friends.” Neal explained. “I just think it’s awesome to have two jobs that you are so good at and so passionate about and to be able to do both. The average ordinary person couldn’t pull this off.” He paused. “I couldn’t even pull this off.”

“My teammates have entitlement issues that should have been addressed, by me, long ago.” Tony admitted. “That will be remedied. And you…” Tony said to Neal. “…have nothing to apologize for.”

Neal smiled.

“But if you guys need me for a case, Bethesda Naval needs me eight hours more. We had an incident with some toxic potato salad yesterday and half the staff is out sick with food poisoning.”

 

END NOTES: Should this particular adventure have a part 2? What do you think?

More Adventures to Come!


	21. Brother Love

Brother Love  
Part 21  
The Cop and The Con Series

 

AN: Hey Everybody,  
I have decided not to write a second part to Brother, Who Art Thou? The main reason being is it was not going in the direction I wanted it to. I had no intention of doing any bashing at all when I first thought about writing the story. But I went there. Since I addressed the disrespect thing in Doctor DiNozzo itself, I don’t feel like I needed to address it anymore in this story.

I know this decision disappoints many of you, but I would rather put out a story I am happy with. Plus, about 50% of you said that the crossover didn’t work for you. So, all that said, I won’t be continuing with Part 2.

Thanks for understanding.

Having said that, these stories are in no particular order. But this one follows the Season 5 White Collar Finale. For this story NCIS’s MCRT is Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Kate. I think her profiling skills will come in handy here.

 

Tony was concerned. He dialed the number again. He knew Gibbs’ eyes were on him. But his gut was telling him something was wrong.

“DiNozzo….” Gibbs started.

“Boss, I know. But, I…I can’t get Neal to answer his phone. We always talk to one another. And it’s been on Thursday night, for months, without fail. This is the first time. I can’t…Neal’s and Peter’s phones are going to voicemail. And I can’t get June.

June looked at her phone. She saw Tony’s name on the caller ID. She should talk to the young man. She knew she should. But she didn’t want to raise alarms. Neal did usually come back to the apartment at night. And she had been surprised when she had brought coffee up to an empty apartment. But he was a grown man. He didn’t have to come home every night. And June would feel like an idiot if he was just ‘spending the night’ somewhere, and she had called the Calvary. 

But…if something was wrong…. June thought for a second. She then made a call.

Tony jumped a little when his phone rang. He answered seeing it was June who was calling.

“Good morning, June.” Tony said.

“Hello, Tony.” June replied trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

“Is something wrong?” Tony asked, picking up on it immediately.

“I don’t want…Neal is a grown man…he could have….” June trailed off, her worry evident.

“Neal didn’t call me last night, June. We’ve talked to one another every Thursday night for months.” Tony replied.

“I brought coffee up. He wasn’t home, Tony.” June explained. “But I didn’t want to worry. He is a grown man. And it’s not time for work yet, Peter hasn’t called.” She sighed. “Maybe I’m just….”

Tony shook his head even though June could not see him. “No June, you’re not overreacting, something’s wrong.”

Tony looked at Gibbs. Gibbs could see the worry on Tony’s face. And he nodded, giving Tony permission to go.

“I’m on my way.”

June shook her head vigorously. “Tony, that’s not….”

“I have to make sure that he’s okay.” Tony replied simply.

Gibbs followed Tony to the elevator. He grinned, knowing what Gibbs was doing, but he asked anyway. “What are you doing?”

“…taking a flight to NYC.” Gibbs replied, not looking at Tony as they entered the elevator.

“Thanks, Gibbs.” Tony replied. “…but what about Tim and Kate…and Vance.”

Gibbs shook his head. “They can work cold cases. And I’ll call Vance from the plane. What’s he gonna do?”

“You didn’t have to do this, you know. I don’t even know there’s anything wrong, for sure.” Tony shook his head. “I just….”

“I trust your gut almost as much as mine. And he usually came home?” Gibbs asked.

“That’s the impression I got.” Tony stated.

Gibbs nodded. “If he’s home, we’ll say we came on official business. If he’s missing, we’ll help find him.”

Tony nodded, staring at his phone. He tried it one more time, and it went directly to voice mail. 

Tony and Gibbs took a taxi to the Federal Building in New York. Peter wasn’t in his office. And the entire division seemed to be on alert. 

Diana came into the office. She stopped short when she saw Tony. She gave him a hug. She then greeted Gibbs. “Did Peter call you? Do we have a joint project with NCIS?” She continued to her desk and hurriedly gathered files.

“No and no.” Tony replied. “I’m here about Neal.

Diana stopped and looked at Tony. “Have you heard from him?”

Tony shook his head.

“He didn’t come in this morning. Peter thinks he’s run.” Diana shook her head.

“He wouldn’t do that.” Tony said immediately.

“You don’t know what’s gone on here.” Diana replied.

Tony blew out a breath. “I know more than I should.”

Diana looked at Tony. 

Tony hesitated. “I think I should be telling this to Peter.”

Diana called Peter and he showed up at the office a little while later. Peter greeted Tony and Gibbs and then he got down to business. “I’ve been to the apartment. I talked to June. Mozzie has no idea….” Peter said trailing off.

“Little bald man?” Tony asked. He knew Mozzie was Neal’s best friend in New York. But Tony had only seen him once.

Peter nodded. “Diana said you had something to tell me.”

Tony nodded. “But I’m sure it’s not anything you don’t already know. Neal told me things you probably wouldn’t want anybody to know. I just…I wanted you to know that I know…probably more than I should.”

Peter looked at Tony. That was most definitely a loaded statement. A lot of ’not so legal’ things had happened and Peter wondered just which, if any, of those events Tony knew about.

Tony knew Peter’s expression. “Neal told me there was illegality. But he didn’t go into detail.”

Peter sighed, the statement left for a wide interpretation.

“We’re here to help, Peter.” Tony replied. “Neal wouldn’t…he wouldn’t run. I don’t know what happened. But he…he was happy here. He had mentioned wanting to be a paid consultant. He was going to talk to you about going off anklet. He…I told him that that would be a great thing.” Tony replied. “He wanted me to go over the pros and cons with him. We both decided, in the end, the pros far outweighed the cons.”

Peter sighed. “Neal talked to me, and I passed it on to the higher ups. They looked over Neal’s records, well, our solve rate and decided that they didn’t want to release him early.

“He’s earned it, Peter.” Tony said, angrily.

“How can they do that?” Gibbs asked.

“They decided that Neal was far too valuable to the bureau. I told Neal and he was very upset. He had been imagining himself free. He was…excited about it. And he really thought he had it. When I told him, he was so disappointed.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in our neck of the woods?” Gibbs asked. Tony had told him about what Neal had said about Peter’s job.

Peter nodded. “I was, but I didn’t take the job after I gave Neal the news. Plus, I’m not a desk jockey.”

Gibbs nodded, he understood the sentiment. He had been asked, several times, why he didn’t advance up the ladder.

“What can we do?” Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. The division was just gearing up, running down leads, Diana and Jones had talked to June, extensively. Peter talked to Mozzie. It became obvious, quickly, that neither knew what to think about Neal’s sudden absence. They also had ears on the street, but they had not heard anything just yet.

“We’re in the waiting period, waiting to get news to act on. There’s no news on the street, thus far.” Peter sighed.

Tony shook his head. “He didn’t run, Peter.” He paused. “I know it sounds like I’m covering for him. But he’s…something else happened.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Neal had refused. And he had paid the price. The man who was on the park bench. The one who had been standing on the street corner when he walked past. That man had offered him a good percentage of the take. A great percentage actually, but he was done. He had to be. He had no intention of becoming a cliché, and a bad one at that. He was not the poster boy for ‘Once A Criminal, Always A Criminal.’ And he would prove it. That is, if he survived this.

The man was not someone Neal had ever had any dealings with. But that, of course, had nothing to do with the man knowing of him. Neal’s business, former business, was one driven by reputation. And Neal’s had been huge, even though he was working with the FBI. Those who knew of the entanglement, surprisingly, kept Neal’s involvement to themselves. Most likely because they wanted to see how long it would take for Neal to slip up, and what a colossal mess it would make for the Feds to clean up, but that aside, it was probably one of the best kept secrets in greater New York. 

Neal was starting to lose track of his days. Though he thought it had been two days since he was taken. He hoped Peter was looking for him, that he didn’t think he had just run. In the past, even when he had run, Neal could depend on Peter to come and find him. But lately, with the way things were between them, he was actually not even sure Peter would care enough to look. That scared Neal a little. If he didn’t get rescued, quickly, he thought he would die from his injuries.

Neal jerked his head up as his eyes popped open. The man closed the bottle of smelling salts and slipped it back into his pocket as Neal looked up.

“I hope I made my point with you Neal. I wasn’t asking for your help. I wasn’t offering you any sort of deal. I was giving you an ultimatum…do the job or die.” The man from the park, using an admitted alias of Kevin Stevens said. “You know too much already.”

Neal looked Stevens in the eye. He had no idea how long the FBI planned now to keep him on their leash, since they had denied him his freedom. The thought of 4 more years, it seemed like a life time. Two years was too long. He wanted to be free. He deserved to be free. He shook his head, knowing his reaction would not go over well. He just hoped he could hold on until he was rescued…if he was rescued.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Tony had practically moved in at June’s and Gibbs had come with the deal. It made June feel better to have somebody there, in Neal’s absence. And it helped to have somebody around who cared as much about Neal as she did.

But it had now been days since Neal was last seen. The FBI was ready to write Neal off. The Burkes were having doubts. Mozzie was coming up with conspiracy theories. Tony and Gibbs seemed to be the only ones trying to find Neal. And June was worrying enough for all of them.

The problem was twofold and layered. If you went with the kidnap scenario, nobody had any idea who kidnapped Neal. And nobody knew the reason for the kidnapping. Therefore they had no clues as to where to look or who to look for. Diana and Jones had reviewed Neal’s recent cases for suspects, and they, for the most part, had been accounted for.

If Neal ran, well, he could be anywhere. And Peter could find him, maybe, again. But it might take another few years. Peter was not sure he wanted to invest that in someone who would only turn and run again, if given a chance. He and El had discussed the ‘Neal’ situation, more than once. And even with distance between them, El could almost feel his husband’s growing…discontent. She had felt the same way before she left New York. She had hoped though that things would go back to normal over time. But, it didn’t seem, that that was happening.

El, of course, was concerned about Neal. There was always the possibility that he was actually kidnapped, being held somewhere, tortured. But to Peter, it seemed more than likely that he had just left. It was far more likely that since Neal didn’t get the answer he wanted, that he was just gone. And, if Peter really thought about it, he knew Mozzie wouldn’t tell him where Neal was. And it’s likely June wouldn’t either. June would protect Neal because she would want news from him. And Neal would need to know that he could trust her before he tried to get her any word of any kind. And, of course, all he had to do was let Mozzie know where he was. Mozzie could pull up stakes and be gone quickly. And he would be untraceable.

TBC

 

 

Brother Love-Part 2

 

Tony was pacing the floor of Neal’s apartment. “I don’t like this, Gibbs. Peter’s given up on Neal. He thinks…he’s lost faith in Neal, and he thinks he’s run.”

Gibbs studies his friend his SFA. “What do you think?”

Tony stopped and looked at Gibbs. “I think he’s in trouble. I think somebody is trying to get him to do something illegal.” Tony paused. “I think it’s a matter of life or death. We need to find him quickly.”

“I don’t think White Collar is going to be of much help.” Gibbs admitted.

“Me either.” Tony agreed.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said, making his proposal.

“True, but to go off-grid in somebody else’s sandbox….” Tony lamented.

Illegality outside his designated jurisdiction was not new to Gibbs. Tony, however, was a little new to the jurisdiction part of this particular predicament.

“Come on, what’s New York?” Gibbs said, smiling. “It’s just D.C with really, really tall buildings.”

Tony smiled and chuckled a little. “You actually made a joke. I can’t believe it. You made a joke.”

“All we need to do is stick to the plan and not get caught.” Gibbs replied. “We’ll be fine.”

“What’s the plan?” Tony asked.

“Bring Neal home.” Gibbs replied simply.

“…gonna need a little more.” Tony requested.

“We find Neal. We make whoever took him pay. And we bring him home…simple as that. You still have your connections in the NYPD?” Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. He had several friends from Pennsylvania and Maryland who had moved to different precincts, all over the United States. Three of whom had landed in the NYPD, in different departments.

“They would be willing to…help you out with this?” Gibbs asked.

“Tommy Wilkens in Homicide and Carlton Rakes in Cold Case both owe me. Gregory Ellis in Evidence just likes to get out of the office every once in a while.” Tony replied. “I think I can get them to look into some things for me, discreetly, of course.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t be so discrete. They would know, whoever took him, he was being monitored by somebody because of the anklet. …may have been watching him for a while.” Gibbs stated.

“We put it out there that there are multiple agencies looking for him…along with the police.” Tony nodded. “Force their hand.”

Gibbs nodded.

“It could backfire, Boss.” Tony said, thinking out loud. “It might hurry them up. But it…it might cause them to do something rash.”

“You mean kill him?” Gibbs asked.

“It’s a possibility. We…we don’t have anything to go on.” Tony replied feeling a little defeated.

“We have a profiler.” Gibbs replied. “Send everything to Kate.”

“What everything? We don’t have anything.” Tony replied.

“We have the beginnings of a profile, Tony.” Gibbs stated. “We feed her what we have and go from there.”

“I just can’t believe…Peter is probably just going to go join his wife in D.C. He’s gonna give up on Neal, thinking Neal just up and ran.” Tony paced, running his fingers through his hair. “Neal didn’t run, Boss. He…he wouldn’t. Even after that bad news. He just…he had it too good here to do that. But Peter….” He said, throwing up his hands.

Gibbs shook his head. “Peter is going to do what Peter is going to do. We can’t worry about him. We focus on Neal, that’s who we need to be worrying about.”

“You’re right.” Tony said, taking a moment to collect himself. He looked around. “The report on the anklet, has it come back yet?”

Gibbs looked in the folder of evidence that Diana had photocopied for them, unbeknownst to Peter and the rest of White Collar.

“Found it.” Gibbs read it over. “Only prints are Neal’s, fibers found…” Gibbs looked through the rest of the pages. “…but apparently White Collar is still waiting on the report.”

“They’ve been put into evidence storage?” Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. The evidence clerk had filled in the precise location.

“What else?” Tony asked.

Gibbs flipped through the pages again. “Nothing much, mostly stuff on the driver that had the anklet in the bed of his truck. Not connection found between him and Neal, by the way.”

“Do we need to investigate that?” Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at the information again. “Probably not, but we’ll do a cursory check. I’ll call Tim.” He pulled out his phone and was finished talking to McGee a few moments later.

“I’ll go downstairs with those.” Tony said reaching out for the folder. “I think June has a fax somewhere.”

Tim called a few moments later. He echoed the information Tony and Gibbs already knew. They dismissed it, just as the FBI had. He also informed them that Kate was working on building a profile.

“We need the report on those fibers.” Tony said after returning from faxing the file to Kate.

“The FBI would have checked them.” Gibbs said. “Fornell could….”

“…hack for you.” Tony finished.

“It’s not hacking. There is a national FBI database that all this…information is in.” Gibbs stated.

Tony smiled.

“What?”

“Fornell is every bit as computer savvy as you are.” Tony replied, meaning not much, at all.

“Fornell likes me. He likes you. And he even likes Neal.” Gibbs replied.

“…likes Neal?” Tony asked, completely confused.

“Fornell worked with Art Crimes a while back. Years before Peter made Neal his C.I. He met Neal while looking for another thief. Tobias never told me the details.” Gibbs said. “Neal was in the middle of pulling a job. He convinced Fornell he was a museum employee, he knew so much about the exhibits. Tobias even interviewed him as such.”

Tony’s grin got wider. “Who broke the news to him?”

“I did.” Gibbs replied. “I was talking about Neal, first time after I met him. I told him about the friendship you two had. Then I described Neal. I told Tobias Abby called him Sinatra. That did it.”

Tony laughed. “He was mad, I bet.” He stated after he had quit laughing.

“No.” Gibbs stated. “Actually he was impressed. Well…he was a little mad. But he was more impressed that he was so completely fooled by some kid in his 20s.” Gibbs paused. “So I’ve been keeping him up to date on Neal.”

Kate called and said she would need more to even start a profile. There was too much they didn’t know yet. Diana called, discreetly, from the office. She said the fibers were from an expensive jacket, mostly likely from Neal’s own clothing. That meant, though, for Tony and Gibbs, another brick wall.

Tony sighed. “As much as I want to do anything and everything to get Neal back, I can’t do anything that could look bad on him. I don’t want to get him back just so that he can spend the rest of his life in jail.

Tony and Gibbs paced the apartment floor for just a moment.

“I’ve got it. We need to think…lower.” Tony stated.

“…lower…?”

“We need to not go in as agents, feds.” Tony said. “I need to find Mozzie.”

“What is a Mozzie?” Gibbs asked.

Tony grinned. “He’s probably Neal’s best friend in the criminal world. He’s an odd, little bald conspiracy theorist. He introduced Neal to the New York underworld.”

“Sounds like a great guy.” Gibbs said sarcastically. “What’s his real name?”

“I don’t know. I’m not even sure if Neal knows.” Tony admitted. He opened the door and started downstairs.

“Where are you going?” Gibbs asked.

“…to see June.” Tony replied.

Tony was back in a few minutes. “Mozzie’ll be here at 3 p.m.”

Gibbs was shocked that Mozzie was that easy to find.

“He and June have a book club every Thursday.” Tony replied.

Gibbs looked at Tony, unbelieving. He sighed. “Neal lives a very enchanted life.”

Tony nodded. “That he does.”

“Mozzie will show up?” Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. “June seems to think he will. And maybe he’s heard something on the street.”

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Rosalie answered June’s door at 2:55 p.m. letting Mozzie into the mansion. “Good evening, My Lady. I am very sorry to say….”

Mozzie stopped when he realized June had company. .

“Ah, CSI Suit…” Mozzie said addressing Tony. “…here on Suit business?”

“I get the CSI, but what is the Suit?” Gibbs asked amused by the little man in front of him. “And what is Suit business?”

“Fed’s are ‘Suits.’” Tony explained as they all sit in June’s living room

Gibbs nodded, still grinning.

“This is my boss, Mozzie, Agent Gibbs.” Tony said introducing the two. Each man just nodded, taking inventory of the other.

“Boss Suit.” Mozzie replied.

Gibbs couldn’t help but smile. He liked the sound of that, Boss Suit.

“You’ve found Neal?” Mozzie asked. “Any leads, anything?”

Tony shook his head. “No news on the street, I take it.”

Mozzie shook his head. “It’s like Neal disappeared.” He was quiet for a moment. “Peter’s not looking, is he?”

“Something’s just been…off between those two.” June revealed. “I don’t know what it is.”

Mozzie agreed, nodding his head. He knew. He knew very well. But he also knew that none of that information would help find Neal. Rebecca and Hagen had each worked alone. They each had had their very different, twisted agendas. But, at least, no associations could be made with Neal and his current predicament.

“I don’t know what Burke is up to, honestly, Mozzie.” Tony admitted. “But I need to find my friend. And I just can’t help but think that the White Collar Division just doesn’t care anymore.”

“They think he’s run.” Mozzie replied. “He wouldn’t. He didn’t…or I wouldn’t be here. I’d be with him.”

Tony nodded. He knew Mozzie was telling him the truth.

“What do you and Boss Suit, here, need me to do?” Mozzie asked.

“You’re gonna help us out?” Tony asked a little surprised.

“Neal’s my friend.” Mozzie looked at Gibbs. “And I’ve always thought it would be cool to be a Marine.”

TBC

 

 

Brother Love—Part 3

 

Neal was grateful for his reprieve. He was cold, and it was dark. But at least he was not getting beaten. He really had no idea why he was even still alive. He had declined, repeatedly, to do what he had been asked. Neal could only thing that it had something to do with the anklet. That his captors would know that there would be somebody after them as soon as the anklet was removed. Did they think the FBI was that close.

Neal had no idea what they had actually done with his anklet. He had been shoved into the back of the van with the hood on his head. His hood hadn’t gotten removed until he had been placed in his dungeon. 

Now the men were back. They were hauling Neal to his feet and placing the hood back over his head. There was not a word spoken, and Neal was practically dragged out of the place. He was much, much too weak to walk very far. The men pushed, pulled dragged him into a van, he guessed. They had thrown him onto the floor, and he had had cried out in unexpected pain as his bruised and broken ribs came into contact with the van floor. He passed out, seconds later, from the pain.

“Yeah, he got him. He’s in the back of the van.” One of Neal’s captors replied, talking to his boss.

“How does he look?” Stevens asked.

“Pretty rough.”

“Pretty rough?” Steven asked, irritated. “What does that mean, pretty rough?”

“He don’t look good.” The thug answered.

Steven nearly exploded over the phone. “Let me explain something to you! I am about to trade Caffrey for a 10 million dollar painting. The job I wanted him to do was only worth 5 million! That means…’you idiot,’” He hissed under his breath. “…that your take will be larger, also. So, it really means I cannot have Caffrey dropping dead in the middle of my deal! I need him alive. ‘He don’t look good’ does not cut it.”

Stevens got no response from his hired thugs. He decided, right then, when they turned Caffrey over to him so that he could make the final exchange, he would terminate their employment, permanently. He wasn’t really in the mood to share 10 million dollars anyway.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Stevens has checked out Mozzie. And his street cred was impeccable. The seller was a college professor from D.C. an Anthony DiNardo, no ties, whatsoever, to the FBI, White Collar, anything like that. It made Kevin Stevens very comfortable that he was not being played.

Mozzie had made a very convincing case for the trade. DiNardo had been a good childhood friend of Caffrey’s. And DiNardo didn’t need the money. He would be knee deep in it when his grandfather died and left him the family business. That and his professor salary, DiNardo was set for life. He just wanted his friend back.

And, of course, the ‘stunt’ painting was one of the many that are part of the ‘Neal Caffrey Excellent Fakes’ Collection.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Stevens stopped immediately and put his hands up. He knew what that click was as soon as he heard it next to his left ear. Gibbs kept his gun trained and ready on the suspect as Tony ran to the Stevens’ car, hoping Neal would be inside.

“You’re feds.” Stevens asked. “Mozzie! That bald little bastard double-crossed me!” He hissed. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“What are you going on about? We are not in the habit of losing our C.I.s.” Gibbs replied to convince Stevens that Mozzie had nothing to do with his capture.

Stevens sighed. He had been caught by the feds. Stevens figured he was surrounded, so he gave up without a struggle. The feds and set him up, perfectly and he had fell for it. They had found out the price of his current job. The job Stevens had wanted Neal to do, and in effect, had outbid it. They had made Stevens want to trade because of the promise of more money. And pretending to be known players with good reputations had, indeed, sweetened the pot. And now, most likely, he would be spending the rest of his life in prison. He would be charged with a double murder when they found the two dead thugs in the rented panel van parked a few blocks away.

Tony yanked the door open when he saw Neal. He knelt down in front of Neal’s unconscious form and took in his injuries. Tony then pulled out his phone and called 9-1-1. He pressed his fingers to Neal’s neck, searching for a pulse. He let out a huge sigh when he found one.

Police and EMTs converged on the scene, seemingly at the same time. White Collar was called when Gibbs let police know that Caffrey was a C.I. for the White Collar Division of the FBI.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“Thanks, Mozzie.” Tony replied as they all waited for Neal to be checked over and prepped for surgery.

“Neal’s a dear friend.” Mozzie replied. “And it was so easy. That Stevens is not the smartest criminal I’ve ever run across.”

Tony looked at him and grinned. “Neal, right…Neal’s the smartest?”

“…one of the smartest.” Mozzie replied.

“Who…?” 

“He had to learn from somebody.” Mozzie replied, indicating himself.

Tony shook his head and chuckled.

“I’m taking it White Collar is not too happy you and Boss Suit right now.” Mozzie stated, knowing Gibbs was off in search of coffee.

Tony shook his head. “Nope, we didn’t get permission before we played in the White Collar sandbox.”

“It’s just so, juvenile. Neal’s back, doesn’t that mean?” Mozzie asked.

“It does, Mozzie. It really does but what matters more is that two navy cops and one savvy criminal did what a whole division of the FBI could not.”

“Egg on the face?” Mozzie asked, enjoying the situation.

“Quite literally.” Tony asked, just as Gibbs returned.

“Well, however it turns out for you guys. And I do hope it comes out well. And I am getting the hives just saying that.” Mozzie said. “I enjoyed our collaboration immensely, but if either of you repeat that I will fervently, vehemently deny it.”

Tony and Gibbs smiled and nodded.

“Thank you, Mozzie.” Gibbs replied.

“You are very welcome, Agent Gibbs.” Mozzie replied.

 

The End ???

END NOTE: Do I need to continue this? Do you what to know what ‘punishment’ Tony and Gibbs got? What would be an accurate, true to life punishment for those two? There are procedures to these type things. There are probably forms, forms, and more forms to fill out and all that. And we all know how Gibbs just loves, adores all that stuff. Do I need to write more Neal into the chapter, to be quite honest there is a lot less then I had originally planned. What do you guys think? JL 

 

Brother Love

Part 4

 

Jones and Diana couldn’t help but smile when they saw Tony and Gibbs at the scene. The police already had Stevens in custody. And both Jones and Diana had got to, at least, see Neal before he left for the hospital. Jones set about getting a report from the officers and the scene and then he talked to the EMTs, briefly.

“How much trouble are we in?” Tony asked Diana.

Diana grinned. “None, as far as we are concerned, but you know the higher-ups, they are going to want to thump their chests and throw their weight around.”

Gibbs and Tony both nodded.

“Well, we were out of our jurisdiction.” Tony admitted.

“But you saved a valuable resource to the FBI. Neal means a lot…to all of us.” Diana admitted.

Tony laughed. “You like him.”

“Why are you so surprised?” Diana asked. “You like him.”

“You just seem so….” Tony started.

“What…straight-laced, up tight…?” Diana asked, messing with him.

“Well, yeah.” Tony replied.

“There is a lot more to Neal than his criminal side.” Diana admitted.

“Why doesn’t Peter see that?” Tony asked.

“He does. He did.” Diana replied.

“DiNozzo, we should go.” Gibbs stated.

“Gibbs is right. I wanted to ride with Neal. But they wouldn’t let me.” Tony replied. “I don’t want him by himself. I need to call June.” Tony said, thinking out loud, patting his pockets to find his phone.

“Don’t worry about June, Jones has already called her, I’m sure.” Diana replied.

Tony nodded before then started to get into the car. “Where is Peter?” He just realized that he had not come with Jones and Diana.

“He’s in D.C.” Jones replied, catching Tony’s question and answering it. “Stevens is going to be held in the lock-up until we’re ready for him. Neal’s got some pretty bad bruising. His ribs are broken. He’s unconscious, the EMTs couldn’t wake him. That has them a little worried.”

Tony and Gibbs nodded. They had saved him. They just hoped that they had gotten to him in time.

“What is Peter doing in D.C. with his C.I. missing?” Tony demanded. “…you going to call him?”

Jones nodded.

“On second thought, Jones, don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.” Tony replied, his anger starting to show.

“Tony...” Gibbs said, looking at his SFA. “…maybe….”

“No, Gibbs.” Tony replied. “Neal didn’t run. He was kidnapped, and he was beaten, severely.” He said, getting angrier with every word. “But he didn’t run. And somebody needs to explain that to Agent Burke in a way that he can understand.”

Gibbs couldn’t help but smile.

“I’d give you 50 bucks to listen in on that conversation.” Diana replied. She was a little conflicted here. She liked Peter, and she had respected him as a leader. But she found his latest action regarding Neal reprehensible.

Jones took out his wallet and handed Tony $50.

“I don’t care if everybody in the White Collar Division hears it. I’ll make my call from your offices, if you want me to.” Tony replied. “But I will talk to Burke about this.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

Tony called Peter at his D.C. townhouse from the conference room at White Collar. The room was packed, everybody waiting to see what Tony would say to Peter.

Peter picked up the phone after the second ring.

“Diana, to what do I…?”

“It’s Agent DiNozzo.” Tony said chopping it off short.

“Tony, what are you doing in New York?” Peter asked. He got the tension, even over the phone.

Tony didn’t speak for a moment, a little dumbfounded Peter would ask, what it seemed to him to be such a stupid question. He had to keep his anger in check to keep from yelling at the man.

Tony took a deep breath. “Well. Peter. In D.C. I don’t have friends go missing every day.” He said in as even and as gentle a tone as he could. “I needed to come and see if I could help. See what I could do.”

“How did you…? Is he okay?” Peter asked.

“June called me.” Tony said, carefully. He took another breath to calm himself before he spoke. He hated Neal being called just ‘he.’ “Yeah, Peter, we found him, Gibbs and I. And, just so you know, ‘he’ didn’t run, Peter. ‘He’ was kidnapped, and ‘he’ was beaten. But ‘he’ didn’t run.” Tony blew out another breath trying to calm himself. “And ‘he’ has a name, Agent Burke. Just in case you didn’t now. His name is Neal Caffrey.”

“Tony, I….”

“You left him, Peter! You left Neal. You thought that he had run, and you ran. You ran away to Washington, D.C.” Tony said. “Did you really think that rest of the division was going to give a damn about Neal if you didn’t, Agent Burke? Do you understand that?” Tony asked, his anger flaring. “You were his handler…his handler, Agent Burke! And if you didn’t give a damn…. What did you think was going to happen? Did you even care if Neal was found? Or had you already moved on with your life and said to hell with it?”

“Tony, it’s not that simple.” Peter started. “Neal had… You don’t know. There are some things….”

“I know much more than you would be comfortable with, Agent Burke!” Tony replied. “Like I said, it was Gibbs and I who found and rescued Neal, with the help of a friend. We will most likely get suspended for a few days without pay. But it was worth it, Agent Burke, because that is what you do for a friend. You take risks. You do things you might not be comfortable with to get the job done.” Tony added this. “And we’re gonna have a very long talk about James.”

There was a long moment of silence. Peter couldn’t answer. Tony had just proven that he knew more than he should. “Is Neal…? How is he?” Peter asked. “What you and Agent Gibbs did….”

Tony shook his head. He looked at Diana. “I’m done here.” He said speaking to both Peter and Diana. “You can ask Diana what you need to know.” Tony turned to leave the room. He then turned back. “Just so you know, Agent Burke. Everybody in the White Collar Division just heard this conversation. I’m guess that they are as confused by your actions as I am.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“Mozzie told you?” Tony asked.

Neal nodded. “Everything.” He said, making himself comfortable in his bed. He had suffered broken ribs, dehydration, a concussion, and various bumps and bruises from his time as a captive. “He was bragging, one of his better cons, ‘masterful in its simplicity’ were his exact words.” 

Tony grinned. “Back to Mozzie, he is the reason the reason we got you back, that and my ready-made alias.”

“I haven’t thanked you for that.” Neal replied. “I’m so glad you and Gibbs decided to come to New York.”

“Well, we’re gonna be here for a few more days.” Tony said. “We got two weeks suspended without pay. I told Gibbs we’d go to some ballgames, and I’d show him the sights. Anyway, they wanted to make it a month, but Jones and Diana both wrote to Director Vance and the director here and told them how much they appreciated what we did.” Tony paused. “So, in reality we got slapped on the wrist for being out of our jurisdiction, and then patted on the back for returning you to White Collar.”

“Diana told me about what you said to Peter.” Neal said, broaching the subject. “But I heard it…before. Everybody from White Collar who was in my room….” Neal looked at Tony for just a minute. “It’s a conversation we should have had, first. I should have heard it from you.” Neal replied, meaning he and Tony.

Tony sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I was reliving the mental picture of you when we found you, and I was angry, very angry. I just…I opened my mouth and said too much, and I as, well, a little ashamed. Not because I what I told Burke, he needed to hear it.” Tony paused. “I just…Gibbs and I didn’t do what we did, risk what we did just for you to go back to jail. And I just, I don’t know what will happen now. I don’t know if our actions can be held against you. I just…I don’t know.”

Neal nodded. He understood now the reasons Tony did what he did. He had no problem forgiving Tony.

“I won’t apologize, Neal.” Tony replied.

“I don’t expect you to.” Neal stated. “I really don’t. I feel like, if I was in your place, I would have done the same thing.”

“I just…I don’t want Peter to punish you for something I did, Neal.” Tony replied. “I know he’s back in town. And he’s came to see you, here and in the hospital.” He paused. “And I don’t think that it’s a coincidence that I haven’t run into him.”

“He gets how angry you are.” Neal affirmed. “He….”

“Good!” Tony replied.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

A week earlier:

“Neal, I….” Peter started.

“Mozzie told me what happened. I’ve talked to Tony, and I’ve talked to Diana. The person I haven’t talked to is you.” Neal began. “It was two NCIS agents who rescued me.” He said, irritated, angry, and in pain. “Do I have to tell you what is wrong with that picture?”

Peter shook his head. He understood Neal’s anger and disappointment. Peter was disappointed in himself for his lack of action and for running to D.C.

“So you think I ran and instead of checking to make sure of your…theory, you just, you go to D.C.” Neal stated.

“I didn’t want to work two or three years finding you, and then you just turn around and run again.” Peter stated, that had been his thought process, at the time.

“But I didn’t run, Peter.” Neal replied. “I didn’t run, and look how very easy it would have been for you to have found that out. All you would have had to do was just dangle the right carrot in front of the right criminal, just like Tony and Gibbs did.”

“I…I don’t know what to say, Neal. I don’t know what you want to hear from me.” Peter replied.

“I want my friend back. I want the guy who wouldn’t have just left town when he found out I was in trouble. I want the guy who still believes in me, Peter. Does he even exist anymore?”

 

THE END

 

More Adventures With Tony and Neal to Come!!

END NOTES: I’m ending this here because this is kind of how the end of WC left me feeling last season, a little raw and exposed. I think that there is much work to be done with both Peter and Neal. And I echo Neal’s question. Does that person even exist anymore? Thanks for reading, alerting and reviewing. JL


	22. Brother's Keeper

THE COP AND THE CON

Brother’s Keeper  
Chapter 22

 

AN: As I have mentioned before, these stories are in no particular order. And this one happens after Bury Your Dead (NCIS), with references to SWAK, Twilight, and Hiatus (All also NCIS). Any mention of White Collar spoilers are unintentional and unplanned.

A very special ‘Thank You’ to ncismom for her beta skills, all mistakes are mine.

 

Tony needed to just leave. Gibbs was back at the helm, his Kate was gone, and Tony just needed to go. So, he packed a bag. He had considered telling the team leader where he was going, but this Gibbs was not the same Gibbs he had known. And no matter how much Tony tried to pretend that nothing had changed, there was no denying that it had.

Both men had changed. Tony had, for reasons that he was not sure of, taken on a dangerous undercover mission while trying to also lead the MCRT. He had fallen in love with his target, and it had all literally blown up in his face. His car was a smoldering heap, much like his relationship with Jeanne. He cared about his car, for sure. It had been a classic, and he was very much a car guy. But Jeanne was truly one of a kind and that relationship, as it turned out, was far more important to him.

Tony finally felt like he could rest and relax. He closed his eyes just as his plane took off from D.C. Hours later he stepped out of his cab in front of June Wellington’s mansion. He took a moment and just stared. He could not believe his friend, Neal, lived in the place.

June greeted Tony soon after her housekeeper, Rosie, opened the door for him.

“It is so good to see you again, Tony.” June said, hugging the handsome young man.

Tony smiled. “Neal gave me the impression you had an…aversion to Feds.”

June grinned at him. “Not all of them.” Her gaze seemed to touch his soul. “Whatever it is, Sweetheart, it’s gonna be okay.”

“You’re scaring me.” Tony admitted.

June shook her head. “…just good at reading people, like you.” She paused. “Rosie will get your room ready. But, for now, sit, let’s talk. I’ll have Carlotta bring another plate. Neal will likely be at the office a few more hours.

Tony nodded. They ate and talked for a long while until finally, the tiredness hit. Tony scrubbed his hand over his face. Standing up he stretched and headed to the stairs to pick up his bag. “…so tired.” Tony muttered.

June nodded. “I’m sure your room is ready by now, Tony. Go on up.”

Tony nodded as he started up the stairs. He smiled as he walked down the hall on the second floor, amused that he actually had a room. June had assigned him a room; he got it every time he visited, and he loved it. He had his own bathroom and an incredible view of the city.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC

 

“Acquiring a taste for expensive chardonnay?” Neal asked as he spotted his visitor out on the balcony. He poured himself a glass and joined him.

Tony stood up, smiled and hugged his friend.

“No, but I am really enjoying pilfering my friend’s stash. He has deep pockets and very good taste.” Tony replied.

Neal was about to ask Tony about his knowledge of wine. But then Neal remembered. “Senior had an extensive wine collection didn’t he?”

Tony nodded. “Yes, he did. But he never drank the stuff. He didn’t want to open the bottles, so I did.”

“Really?”

“I used to sneak into where he had them. I would dump the good stuff into a cheap wine bottle and fill the bottle back up with whatever I could find. I got really good at resealing a wine bottle.” Tony laughed. “By the time I left home, Senior had very fine collection of assorted bourdons, white wines, and a transplanted bottle of Jack or two.”

“Did he find out?” Neal asked, sipping his wine.

“Not yet.”

Neal looked at Tony and laughed. Then he got serious. “What’s going on, Tony?”

Tony lowered his head. He seemed to be staring into the depths of his wine.

“You told me a lot.” Neal implored. “…about Kate…Gibbs’ amnesia…the last you told me was about the op with the…The Frog, I think you said.”

Tony nodded. “La Grenouille…the fiasco that was Director Shepard’s baby.”

“Fiasco? What…?”

“The Director made it out to me that this…man was someone who had been on the NCIS, federal radar for a while. She told me that the agency needed him caught. She told me all kinds of things about him. What the man had ‘supposedly’ done. It…it doesn’t matter what it was. The point was, I believed her. Well, at first I did. By the time I realized what she was doing, I was in too deep.”

“How could she send you on an op that wasn’t authorized by anybody?”

“Oh, it was easy.” Tony replied. “She was my backup.”

Neal stared for just a moment. “How was…how was that supposed to work?”

Tony sighed. “It wasn’t. It wouldn’t have. And, luckily, I never had to find that out. I was able to get out of whatever I got myself into.”

“Yeah,” Neal agreed. “It’s not like she could just run out of her office at a moment’s notice, or just get up and leave a meeting… or anything like that.” This information disturbed Neal. He knew Tony was a lot, a whole lot, smarter than that.

“And I just…I guess….” Tony got up and began to pace. “I don’t know why I did it. Gibbs was gone. Kate was…I was still getting over her death. Ziva had just joined the team.” Tony sighed. “There was a lot going on, a lot of change. The rock, the man I always leaned on, was gone. I had just seen the strongest person I knew break. I was left in charge of a team whose members were confused and hurting. I was confused and hurting. It….”

“How long were you under?” Neal asked.

“Months,” Tony said, still pacing. He was now running his fingers through his hair. “It felt like a year. But it was months.” Tony sat down again. “The bad part about this whole thing, the part that really, truly, utterly sucks is that I had to deceive the man’s daughter. Jeanne was a doctor at one of the hospitals in D.C. She…she was a wonderful woman.”

Neal knew what Tony was going to say. He could see it on Tony’s face. “You fell for her.”

“You are not supposed to fall for your mark. You are never, ever supposed to fall for your mark.” Tony said and then repeated, as if chastising himself for it.

“It happens.” Neal replied.

“It’s not supposed to.”

“Do you know how you sound?”

“I know. I know I sound miserable and pathetic. But she…oh, Neal you didn’t see her face when I had to tell her the truth. You didn’t see the betrayal. You didn’t see the hurt in her eyes. I never want to see that look again.” Tony sighed.

They fell into a silence for a few moments, each with his own thoughts.

“But I haven’t even told you the best part, what lead up to me telling Jeanne the truth. First, and completely unrelated, there were these two junkies in the hospital with their friend. They had brought their friend in because he was showing signs of a drug overdose. And that was because he had swallowed several bags of cocaine and one or two of them had busted in his stomach. He ended up dying. The two junkies still wanted the drugs, and they were going to go to the morgue, where their friend’s body was, and get them.”

“Wow…that’s….”

“Yeah, it got pretty hairy. I got bashed on the head. After that, I left the hospital with Jeanne. Then, barely out of the hospital doors, I was told I was going to breakfast with her father.” Tony continued. “He pulled me to the side and spoke to me. And I got to tell you, Neal. I was so sure my cover was blown. I was done for. I tried to get out of the breakfast. I told the man I would meet him at the restaurant, that my car was close. I tried to get away, but he insisted that I ride with him and Jeanne in his limo. It’s a good thing he did. I wouldn’t be alive right now. A rogue CIA agent planted a bomb under my car. One of The Frog’s associates ended up driving it…the car exploded behind us as we went down the street. It got caught on the traffic cam.” Tony paused. “…the same cam that NCIS was watching.”

Neal stood up. He had no idea Tony had almost died. He didn’t know what to think. He was both hurt and angry that Tony hadn’t told him. Neal went over to railing and looked up at the sky.

Tony knew Neal was upset, possibly angry that he had had to find out this way. “Neal,” Tony said to get his attention. “What was I supposed to tell you?” Tony continued in a subdued sarcastic tone. “Oh, by the way, I almost died today.”

Tony knew Neal was listening, even though he didn’t’ turn and look at him. “I couldn’t do that to you. Not when you weren’t even able to come see me, to see if I was okay.” Tony paused. “I wasn’t hurt, and I…I just wanted to kind of…forget it. I now that really sounds weird. But I…I just…it was too much…too much to process. That is why I’m here now. I had to leave all that craziness. That all too real craziness and come to New York City to visit my little brother who lives in the multi-million dollar mansion with the amazing view.”

Neal spoke after a moment. “You tell me you almost died. That’s….”

Tony nodded. “I know, Kiddo. I know.” He put his hand on Neal’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Neal. I just…I needed for you to know, and there was no good way to tell you.” Tony paused. “There is more…it’s better, if you want to hear it, but it can wait.”

Neal sighed and shook his head. He wanted Tony to continue.

“Gibbs…they investigated the scene. They didn’t know it wasn’t me in the car until hours later.”

“That had to be…. Ducky didn’t do an autopsy?” Neal just could not see that happening.

Tony nodded. “He did. That guy didn’t have scarred lungs. Then they knew, for sure it wasn’t me. But they didn’t know where I was. They didn’t know what had happened to me. They were so sure I had been in the car. They found my ID’s under the seat.”

Neal shook his head. His big brother had been through so much. “…unbelieveable.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, I know…try being there.” He paused. “Anyway, Jeanne was really shaken up by the scene. She wondered why a professor of production media, that was my cover, would have his car blown up. She also wondered how I got to know how to handle a gun so well.”

Neal just looked at him.

“Jeanne got to see me use that particular skill in the hospital autopsy. Oh, I forgot to tell you that part. The man had a gun on him. I got it and shot him in the shoulder with it.

Neal nodded. “That explains it. I just felt…I thought you weren’t telling me everything. Not that you were lying, just that the stuff was on a need-to-know type basis. It makes sense now, with you being undercover and all….”

Tony nodded. He didn’t have to continue. He had already told Neal Jeanne’s reaction.

They sat quietly for a while, until Neal started to chuckle.

“What?” Tony asked.

“Do you realize…I don’t get in near as much trouble as you do?” Neal smirked.

“That’s good. Or I would have to have a word or two with Agent Burke.” Tony replied.

“The irony is just…magnificent.” Neal stated.

“Okay, enough already.” Tony said, grinning.

Neal turned serious again. “I’m glad…. It couldn’t have been easy for you…to tell me some of that stuff. I just…I’m glad you did.” Neal said. “I hope it helped, Tony.”

“It did.” 

 

More Tony and Neal Adventures to Come!!

END NOTES: I can’t remember how Tony got the gun in the episode (Bury Your Dead). I thought the male junkie had it, and Tony got it from him. But I’m not sure.


	23. Remember the Time...

The Cop and The Con

Part 23: Remember the Time…

AN: This story is inspired by the pilot episode. I was re-watching White Collar from the beginning and came up with my little idea here. I hope you like it. Also, I have used much from the show, as you will see. I have made up the stuff that fills in the gaps. Enjoy! JL

 

Tony smiled over his rim of his wine glass. “You never really told me.”

Neal looked at him and smiled back. “What?”

“How you…got out of prison…escaped.”

“Trade secrets.” The con man grinned, sipping his wine.

The federal agent mind kicked in. “Let’s see…statutes of limitation on the things I can just imagine you’ve done have expired. The rest will be covered under…Big Brother Immunity.”

“Big Brother Immunity?”

“I, acting as your surrogate big brother, will not tell your handler about crimes that could possibly still be prosecutable.”

“I would appreciate that.” Neal said, slightly sarcastically.

“You never gave me the details. I would love to know.”

“Well…” Neal started. “I was on work detail in one of the administrative offices. Some mindless busy work, paper work they had a few of us white collar guys doing. I managed to sneak into the assistant superintendent’s office and take his credit card. I then copied the number down and used it to buy a guard uniform online. I had it delivered to the laundry. A friend there took it and put it in a plastic bag and hid it in one of the toilet tanks in one of the men’s bathrooms near that area. All it cost me was a carton of cigarettes.”

Tony’s detective mind was working, checking off limitations and marveling at his sneakiness. Could Neal and Gibbs be related, united by the sneakiness gene? The agent shook his head. 

“It was easy for me to sneak off from my work detail. I was working in the laundry that day. I just went into the bathroom, found the correct tank and retrieved the uniform. I had to get rid of my beard first, though. That took some time.”

Tony started to speak.

Neal shook his head. “I grew it purely as a diversion, and I hated every minute of it. It itched like crazy. But I knew, at a glance, no one would recognize me. They would be looking for the beard and mustache. So…” The conman grinned. “…I trimmed my beard, put on the uniform, and walked out the front door.”

Tony stared for a second. “No way.”

Neal laughed. “It really was that easy. Like I said, they weren’t expecting me to look that way.”

“Okay, you’re out the doors…now what?” Tony took another sip of his wine.

“I hotwired a maintenance van and drove away.”

The fed smiled. “…adding insult to injury.”

“Exactly, I ditched the van as soon as I got to the airport. It was a huge parking lot for the feds to search and it provided another dodge. I wanted everybody to think I was leaving the country. I doubled back and bought a yellow jacket, just like the Valets wear at the airport. I went back and ‘borrowed’ a Bentley from a guy who gave me a hundred dollar tip, besides. I drove it….” Neal leaned forward in his chair. “…I drove it to Kate’s…apartment.”

“Where Peter found you, right?”

Neal nodded.

“But Peter you said…he never followed that trail.”

The conman shook his head. “No, Peter didn’t. And that wasn’t for him. That was to throw everybody else off. I knew Peter would find me. He had figured me out. So when I went to Kate’s and found her gone, I just…she had left me a wine bottle as a clue. I was just sitting on the floor, looking at the bottle when he came in.”

“That’s when the criminal consultant thing started, right?” Tony asked.

“No, actually that was a few weeks later. I had to prove to Peter that I could be of value to him.” Neal stated. “And, as it turned out, he had been involved in an operation that had gone wrong when he got the news that I had escaped. He had blown a safe and had blown up his evidence in the process. At any rate, he still had a fiber stuck to his lapel. I picked it off and asked him how much it would be worth if I told him what it was, he didn’t have a clue.”

“What was it?” 

“…a security fiber from an uncirculated Canadian $100 bill.” Neal replied. 

“You mean the money had not….”

“Exactly.” 

“Excellent intel.” The fed replied.

“Absolutely…” The con replied. “…and when Peter verified what I had told him….”

“…you got your meet.”

Neal nodded, again. “I got my meet.”

“Okay, so you’re a part of the FBI then. What about El? How did you meet her?” Tony had managed to drain his glass. He got up and poured himself more wine.

“It wasn’t that easy, Tony. And El didn’t come until later.” Neal admitted. “Peter still didn’t want to do it. I had to show him case precedent. I even showed him the most recent model of my anklet.” He sighed. “When Peter left…I just, I didn’t know what he was thinking. I wasn’t sure he would go for it. But it happened, then two days later….”

“Okay, two days later then…. Now, what about El?”

Neal began to grin broadly.

“Oh no, what did you do?” Tony asked, worried.

“I stepped out of my radius and alerted the Marshalls.”

“You didn’t.”

The conman took another sip from his glass. “This is where El comes in.”

“You’d only been on your leash what, a couple days?” Tony sat his glass down. He was finished, for now.

“…yeah, just a couple.” Neal replied. “I felt like I knew Peter pretty well. And I thought I had an idea of the type of woman he would marry.”

“But you weren’t expecting El.” Tony finished his sentence. “I’ve got to admit. She’s not who I expected for him either, not at all what I expected.”

“She’s just…I wanted to meet her. And, of course, I wanted to see if Peter talked to her about his work. I just…I felt like he would. And I wanted to see what she knew about Kate.” The con paused. “Then I told her about my theory for our current case.”

“Where was Peter while you were doing all this?” 

Neal finished his wine and put his glass down on the table. “He was upstairs. He was getting dressed for work. Jones called him and told him I was out of my radius.” He laughed. “Peter came rushing down the stairs. He had his phone in his hand as he tried to put his shirt on. He was telling El that he had to leave because I was missing. He stopped cold when he saw me sitting on his couch in the living room. He told me to get out and that he was going to send me back to prison, right then.”

Tony chuckled. “Unbelievable, why did you do it? Why did you risk it?”

“I was anxious to meet El. I wanted to see Peter’s house, and I figured that my going outside my radius would be forgiven when I told him I had solved his case for him.”

Tony just looked at Neal for a second. “You saved his case for him, really?”

Neal nodded.

“I’m proud of ya, Kid.”

 

THE END

More of the Adventures of Tony and Neal to Come!


	24. A Common Language

A Common Language  
THE COP AND THE CON  
Part 24

AN: With this particular part you are going to have to get a mental picture of what’s going on. If you just ‘read’ it, you’re missing a large part of the impact. Enjoy! JL

 

“This is turning very bad very quickly.” Neal said as he looked at the scene unfolding around him. Suddenly the previously agreed upon price was too high. The meet was going south. Tony and Neal needed to think of something to save it. Maybe if they could stall it would give Peter and the other agents time enough to swoop in and make the needed arrests.

Tony suddenly had an idea; he started speaking in Italian, knowing Neal was fluent in the language also. “Just follow my lead.”

Meanwhile, back in the van, Peter was panicking. “What’s going on? What’s Agent DiNozzo doing?” He said looking at the monitor as he adjusted his head piece. He had not heard wrong, Tony and Neal were not speaking English. “That’s Italian, right?”

One of the newbie agents spoke up. He nodded vigorously. He was fluent in the language also.

“Good.” Peter said. “I want to know everything that they are saying. I want to know why Tony suddenly switched to Italian.”

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC 

 

“What are you doing?” Neal asked, speaking in Italian.

“Does it look like they understand?” Tony asked, playing his role.

Neal looked at the men. They could not understand Italian.

“Follow my lead.” Tony said raising his voice. “Pretend you’re arguing with me.”

“What?”

“Throw your arms up in the air.” Tony suggested.

Neal got it. He did as he was told. “We argue over the price of the painting. Giving Peter and agents time to come in and arrest everybody.” He replied as he continued with the charade. “…pretty clever…for a Navy cop.” 

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC 

 

The newbie agent who was translating Neal’s and Tony’s conversation chuckled after the remark.

“What are they saying?” Peter asked as he scanned the computer monitor in front of him.

“Agent DiNozzo and Neal are creating a distraction for us. DiNozzo assumed that these guys would not understand Italian, so he used that to throw these guys off. He and Neal are just biding time for us to get in there and make the arrest.”

The lead agent smiled and nodded. “Way to go Agent DiNozzo!”

The newbie nodded.

“Oh.” Peter remembered. “Why were you laughing?”

“Neal told Tony he had done pretty well…for a Navy cop.”

Peter got out of his chair. He was grinning as he left the van.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC 

 

“Hey!” Tony replied, disliking the Navy cop comment.

Neal flashed a grin. 

“Do you see Peter…the other agents...anybody?” Tony asked, looking around. He had thought that they would be there by now. He was getting concerned that he and Neal could not keep this up much longer.

Neal shook his head. “How long are we supposed to stand here and haggle, Tony?” He asked in Italian.

“Not this long.” Tony said, looking worried.

“Malfunction?” Neal questioned, trying to be discrete as he looked around.

“I hope not.”

“I see Peter, Neal. Amp it up a little bit, I’m going to pretend I’m accusing you of setting me up.”

Neal nodded. They needed to protect their cover.

Tony and Neal were taken into custody and put into the back of a transport van. They continued to verbally spare, to keep up appearances, as the van wound its way through the city to its destination.

 

NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC NCIS/WC 

 

Peter shook his head as he, Tony and Neal sat in Peter’s office late that evening, drinking coffee.

“That was brilliant, Tony.” Peter replied. “You two really looked like you were arguing.”

“You don’t know Italian.” Neal replied, knowing he was right.

“No.” Peter agreed. “But our newbie, Agent Carlton, does. He translated for me.”

“Thanks Peter. I was just hoping to buy you guys a little time.” Tony stated. “I’m glad it worked.

“Ouch.” Neal turned and looked at Tony. He rubbed the back of his head.

“That was for the Navy cop remark.” Tony explained.

Peter looked from Tony to Neal and back shocked and speechless for just a moment. He then shook his head, grinning. “I think El is expecting us all for supper tonight, Tony.”

“Sounds good.” Tony replied as he and Peter got up to leave the office.

“What?” Neal said, finally standing. “You can’t ignore what he just did.”

“What who did?” Peter smirked as he glanced at Tony, using his height to his advantage over his slightly shorter C.I. to make eye contact with the fellow agent.

“He hit me.” Neal retorted. “I’m valuable to the White Collar team, and I’m being abused.”

Peter bit his tongue to keep from laughing. “Did you abuse my valuable resource?”

Tony chuckled. “Nope, nary a bruise nor a scratch will you find on him.” He then looked at Neal. “Sorry Kid, lack of evidence.”

Neal looked at both Tony and Peter and then huffed out an irritated breath. “You Suits are all alike.” He said as he grabbed his coat off the back of the chair in Peter’s office and left the room.

Both Peter and Tony laughed as the followed Neal out of the building.

THE END

 

More Adventures to Come With Neal and Tony!!

 

END NOTE: I just really loved the idea of Tony popping Neal on the back of the head. Like a big brother might do a little brother if the little brother said or did something the big brother didn’t like. Also, if anyone knows please let me know if NCIS agents consider being called ‘Navy cops’ an insult or not. It seemed when it was used on NCIS, it was always in a derogatory manner. I just want to make sure I have an understanding before I use it too much. And if I have to change the story, I will. Thanks. JL


	25. Shattered Ties

Shattered Ties  
Part 25  
The Cop and The Con

 

AN: This story follows Gibbs and Tony after Gibbs is shot at the end of Season 12.

 

“There’s no information available?” Neal asked Peter as he paced the floor of the agent’s office. “There was an op in Shanghai. That was one of the places. Tony mentioned several. He was looking forward to taking in the sights in his ‘off time’ if he had any, that was.”

Peter was beginning to think even telling Neal about the report was a mistake. The report had been sent out to all the offices, as a matter of courtesy. But since it was an international incident, the D.C. office could be in need of help. And every field office in the United States would be ready, if or when they were called. All bets were off when a federal agent was shot.

“The news report is just saying a U.S. federal agent, with NCIS, was shot.” Peter knew he really shouldn’t be sharing this at all. But keeping such information from the conman had been as agonizing as the look he was seeing on Neal’s face.

Neal nodded. He had tried sitting, but he popped up out of the chair a few minutes later. He began to pace the floor again.

Neal was well aware that it may not be Tony. He knew Gibbs was going on the op also. He didn’t want it to be Gibbs, or any other NCIS agent. But, the not knowing was killing him.

“Neal…Neal.” Peter repeated to bring the conman back to the present. “Go ahead to your desk, Neal. I’ll call you when I find out anything else.”

Peter really was worried when the young man didn’t even try to argue. He left Peter’s office and headed down. He first stopped by Diana’s desk to get a few case files to work on. Neal then sat down at his desk. But he could not concentrate. It bothered him that no more news was coming in about the NCIS agents. And the fact he knew that Tony was in the same location as the communique, it just drove him to distraction, not knowing how Tony was.

Neal found himself looking up to Peter’s office every few minutes, hoping Peter would call him up and give him more news.

A couple of hours later Peter had news. It wasn’t good news, but it least he now knew who had been shot from NCIS. Peter left his office and beckoned Neal up to his office. Neal left his desk reluctantly. He could tell by the look on Peter’s face that he didn’t have good news.

Neal took the stairs, two at a time. He hurried into Peter’s office. “What…what’s going on?”

Peter looked at the young man for a moment. The agent liked Tony very well. And he also liked Gibbs. He had only been to New York a handful of times with Tony. But Peter liked his no-nonsense attitude.

“Tony is okay, Neal.” Peter stated.

Neal breathed a visible sigh of relief. He then looked at Peter.

“What?” The conman was almost afraid to ask. Somebody else he knew had been shot. He braced himself.

“Gibbs.” Peter sighed. “He was shot in the chest. He’s on a naval ship as we speak, in surgery.”

“The guy who did this, his days are numbered.” Neal said with confidence.

“How do you know that?” Peter asked.

“Tony will kill him.” Neal replied. “And he’ll stay there until he finds the guy, no matter how long it takes.”

Peter looked at Neal, somewhat surprised by the statement. He knew he was missing something somewhere in Tony’s and Jethro’s relationship.

“Tony thinks of Gibbs as almost like his father, besides the fact Tony probably saw it happen. He’s gonna be angry at himself for not having Gibbs’ six. And I can’t imagine what that scene was like for him. The pain he felt seeing Jethro shot like that, it’s….” Neal shook his head. “Tony’s stayed at Jethro’s house when he’s needed a place to stay. He goes to Gibbs house and they discuss cases and talk over problems.”

“His dad’s still alive, right?” The agent was sure he had heard either Tony or Neal say that.

Neal nodded. “He is. But he was an absentee father, even more so, after Tony’s mother died. He left Tony alone in a hotel room in Hawaii for days. Tony had no idea where his dad was. The hotel personnel ended up taking care of the, then, 12 year old.” He paused. “It turns out Senior was out having business meetings and sleeping with women.”

“Bastard!” Peter stated.

“Yeah.” Neal agreed.

Peter and Neal sat in his office for a few moments. Neal was very glad that Tony had not been shot. But he worried about his friend, the closeness of his and Gibbs’ friendship.

Neal left Tony a message on his cell phone. Unsure if Tony would get it while he was abroad. 

Hey Tony,  
It’s your little bro here. I know you’re not home, not in the U.S. But I just wanted you to know I heard what happened to Jethro. All the FBI offices in the U.S. got the news. I was so glad it wasn’t you. But then I felt bad when I found out it was Jethro. I…I really like the man. I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s too stubborn to die. I…whatever I can do…. Whatever Peter can do…just ask. Take care, Tony. Have a safe trip home. And call me as soon as you can.

Neal hung up. He just hoped he wouldn’t a have to wait too long.

THE END

 

More Tony and Neal Adventures to Come!!


	26. Is This Really Goodbye?

Is This Really Goodbye?  
The Cop and The Con Series  
Part 26

 

AN: I had to do a WC Season Finale tag with NCIS, too. I just couldn’t pass up that wonderful bit of angst I could create. I hope you guys enjoy. And, as always, if you see any typos, grammar goofs, etc., please PM me. Also, thanks for the reading, reviewing, and alerting. This is not the end of this series either. I love my fellas way, way too much. JL

 

Tony put the phone down. He shook his head as the tears come to his eyes. He didn’t want the rest of the team to see him cry. He wiped his eyes quickly. He would save that until he was at home, or until he got a chance to be alone.

Gibbs noticed an immediate change in his agent. He saw DiNozzo’s demeanor change as soon as he had hung up the phone. They had a crime scene to get to, and the team leader hoped his could get some information out of his senior agent on the way.

Tony and the rest of the team got into the car. And immediately things were strange. Tony didn’t talk. He barely said anything, that is, until he turned to Gibbs.

“I…I have to go to New York.” Tony stated.

Gibbs waited for just a moment or two before he spoke. He knew there was more to it.

Tony sighed. When he turned and looked at Gibbs again there were tears in his eyes. “Neal…he’s gone. That was Peter/ Agent Burke on the phone. He said…he…Neal was…shot in the chest. He…he died on the way to the hospital.”

Gibbs, Tim, and Ellie didn’t know what to say. They had all met the young man and had all come to like him. They knew of Tony’s history with the young man. They knew how hard Tony would take losing his little brother.

Gibbs surprised them all by turning the car around and heading back to the office.

“You go to New York, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said as he drove back to the Naval Yard. “Give Peter, El, and June our condolences.” He parked the car in front of the building so that Tony could get out. “Go talk to Vance about a few days off, Son. Take whatever time you need. We’ll be fine ‘till you get back.”

Tony nodded. He was still in a daze over Neal’s death. Gibbs’ reaction just added to it. The senior agent slowly got out of the car. He stood and watched Gibbs car leave the yard. He then went inside and upstairs to talk to Vance. To DiNozzo’s surprise, Vance didn’t object. The director quickly signed a leave form and then had his secretary even make flight arrangements. All Tony had to do was to go home and pack. 

No, that was not all Tony had to do. He had to go and talk to Abby and Ducky. He had forgotten all about them for a second. He knew that Abby had taken a real liking to Neal and Ducky and Neal had had interesting conversations about the places they had both travelled to, comparing notes, at times. And Jimmy had been impressed with Neal’s knowledge of anatomy. Neal had come across a book in the prison library and had found it fascinating reading, much to his own surprise. The conman had also been amazed at just how much he had actually remembered.

Tony broke the news to Ducky and Jimmy first. He saved Abby for last because he was just not sure how hard she would take it. And the agent had played it correctly. Tony had had to lend Abby his shoulder for a good 10 minutes. She then wiped her eyes and told him to have a safe trip and to give the Burkes her regrets.

Finally, about two hours later, Tony was packed and on a flight to New York.

Tony landed in New York City a few hours later and grabbed a cab. He headed to June’s place first. He wanted to go talk to Peter as soon as possible. But he needed to check on June and see how she was doing. Carlotta let Tony in and led him into the living room. As it turned out, June already had guests. El was sitting on the couch beside June. And Peter, Diana, and Jones came back down the stairs as Tony walked in. The White Collar agents had been up in Neal’s apartment. They were looking for answers to the questions they had about Neal’s death. The three had gone over the place as well as they could. They couldn’t find anything.

Tony greeted June, El, and the agents. Tony, June, and Peter took seats in the living room. Then Peter sent Jones and Diana went back to the office.

“Peter, thanks for calling me.” Tony stated. “I really wanted to make sure that June was okay. Then I was going to come by the office.”

Peter nodded. “I know how Neal felt about you. You were his big brother. I just thought you needed to know.”

“How long will you be here?” El asked.

“I don’t know. My boss has given me a week, if I want it.” Tony explained.

“You can stay as long as you want, Tony.” June said, opening her home to him.

“Thank you, June.” The NCIS agent replied. “I really appreciate it.”

“What…how did it happen? Who shot him?” Tony asked, still thinking that it was all a big joke, a mistake, and that Neal would be coming down those stairs at any moment. The kept looking towards the staircase.

Peter shook his head and sighed. “An old enemy, somebody who…who just wouldn’t leave Neal alone. I’m not sure if Neal told you…but he used to play chess with the guy in prison.”

Tony nodded. He remembered the conman mentioning the guy, a few times. “I do remember that guy.” He shook his head. He remembered something else, also. “The same bastard who kidnapped El?”

Peter nodded. “Matthew Kellar…he’s no longer with us. If I had shot him two seconds before I did. Neal would still be alive.”

Tony shook his head. He smiled, though it was a sad one. “Neal told me he would probably die one of two ways. At the hands of one of the guys you put away. Or he would live to be an old man and die sitting on a beach in Barbados.” Peter didn’t say anything, so Tony continued. “Neal liked working with you, Peter. He said he could see the other side of things now. He could see how his actions had hurt people. He thought…he was just taking ‘objects.’ That all they were was something to use to make money. He had no idea how much some of those things had meant to the people who had owned them. He had never dreamed that just the act of taking a thing could actually ruin a person’s life.” Tony revealed to them. “Caffrey had started on this whole thing just to get out of jail, to avoid prison time. He didn’t expect to learn anything. He thought he knew it all.” Tony smiled at the memory of his friend’s cocky little grin and his mannerisms. The act he put on for other people. “He’d made his confession in one of the long conversations we used to have the first 6 months he started working for White Collar. It took him that long to get used to it all. He told me that he hadn’t expected it to be so hard being on the ‘other side.’” 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. Neal had never really told him any of this.

“It was hard for him to flip the switch and look at things from our side.” Tony explained. “He really had a hard time getting past the fact that people attached a lot of feelings to those objects. He never had anything handed down to him like that. He never had any of those types of attachments. And he always thought that everything could be bought. You just had to be willing to pay the price.” Tony paused. “You helped him to see that value. I mean, to him, it was a victimless crime.”

“For such a smart guy…” Peter started.

“I know.” Tony replied. “He just…Neal didn’t have it easy, and so he thought if things were that…simple, that easy, there had to be strings attached.”

Both Peter and El nodded. They had both seen that cynicism in Neal.

“Then June came along and offered him a home. Probably the first real home he ever had in his adult life.” Tony looked at June and took her hand. “He thought a great deal of you. I hope you know that.”

June nodded as she searched for a tissue to dab her eyes.

“And then you, El, came along and offered him real friendship.” The agent replied. “You didn’t try to change him. You didn’t ask anything of him, except friendship. I really think that that kind of threw him at first. He was not sure what your ‘angle’ was. It took him a long time to realize you didn’t have an angle.” Tony smiled. “He thought of you as his little sister.”

El was not able to speak as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She nodded also.

Peter fought the tears that were coming. He had not wanted to cry. He had actually thought he couldn’t cry anymore. It had been excruciatingly painful to be there to see Neal shot. But, at the same time, he would not have wanted Neal to be alone. He had been with Neal in his last moments. He had been so grateful for the opportunity to provide the young man support and comfort.

Tony fell silent as he felt himself choke up. He knew his voice would crack if he tried to speak. He had cried on the plane. He had been glad that the flight had not been packed. He had been able to fly without a seat mate, so he got to skip all that drama. But two of the flight attendants had stopped by his seat a few times to see if he needed something and to ask if he was okay.

“You, Peter,” Tony started again, when he had recovered. “…you were a lot more than a handler to him. He thought of you as a big brother, too. And, at times, a father figure. He so appreciated the opportunity you gave him. He was…he was too smart for his own good, sometimes. But, Neal was able to recognize a great opportunity when he saw it. And I know he made your lives hell, sometimes.” The agent paused. “But, he was so very grateful to you all.”

The Burkes and June had been planning the funeral. They invited Tony to help, if he wanted. Tony knew immediately what he wanted to do. He had videos of himself and Neal singing from when they had their duo, Wayward Son. He had also made other recordings of himself and Neal on other occasions, even recent ones. He had had them all put on a DVD, of which he had sent a copy to Neal. Tony even knew where Neal kept it. He excused himself and headed upstairs. After he had told the Burkes and June that Neal had a DVD he needed. He told them that it was he and Neal on the CD. But that was all the information Tony would give. Except to say that they would really like what they saw. Tony wanted it to be a surprise. He knew that seeing the performances would bring up some great memories for him. He hoped it would give everyone who attended the funeral a different look and a new prospective on the man they thought that they knew.

The DVD of Tony’s and Neal’s performances had the desired effect. Tony had only planned on playing a few select performances from the DVD. There had been a few particular performances that he and Neal had particularly liked. There had been a couple of songs that they had performed that were their favorites. And, of course, the attendees would get to see both he and Neal grow up, right before their very eyes, from awkward boys of 13 and 14 years old to the present. The NCIS agent had found that after the service no one had gotten up to leave. There has been a mixed reaction. There were people in tears, feeling the loss of the young con very acutely. And there were other’s with huge grins on their faces. They were astounded by the young man’s talent. And they were pleased that they would have such wonderful memories to take with them. But, the most amazing thing was that everyone in the church kept their seats until they had watched every performance.

Tony stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then took a seat at the piano and played and sang one last ‘duet’ with his dear friend.

It was almost 1 year later, to the day. when Tony received a letter from France in the mail. He opened the envelope. He pulled out the contents and dropped onto his sofa in complete surprise. He smiled broadly as he turned the Origami crane over in his hands.

 

THE END

More Neal and Tony Adventures to Come!!

 

END NOTES: Again, as I stated in my AN, this is not the last story in this series, especially since both series are essentially over for me. (NCIS will never be the same, regardless of who they put in there.) I ended the story like this because I love that last lasting image. I didn’t tell you which songs Neal and Tony performed together because I didn’t want to ruin it for you readers. Since we all don’t like the same music, I wanted to let you pick the songs you wanted. There are two given ones: Heaven, by Bryan Adams and Wayward Son, by Kansas. But the rest are entirely up to you. And as always, if you see any typos, grammar goofs, etc., PM me. Thanks, in advance, for reading, reviewing, and alerting. I hope you enjoyed. JL


	27. Chapter 27

My Big Brother 

Part 30  
‘The Cop and the Con’ Series

AN: This is another of those ‘how we met’ stories. I had NO idea I had not written on this series in the year 2017. I am so sorry guys. I love this story, and I have no idea how I could have neglected it. I know many of you love it, too. But, I didn’t get why you were so emphatic that I continue, now I know. Again, I am so, so sorry. Back to business--I just love those ‘first meeting’ stories. So, I decided to write another story where Peter met Tony. I am also going to make it where Diana and Tony know one another from D.C. I have a cute scene playing out in my head that makes this necessary. I hope you enjoy, JL.

PLEASE READ A.N. FIRST. Otherwise, this story will make no sense.

Tony knocked on the huge front door of the mansion. He was still getting over how massive and beautiful it was when the door was opened, by Carlotta, June’s maid.

“Hola, Senor.” Carlotta said.

Tony was speechless for just a second. He saw a little into the house’s living room and took in the fine furnishings and the grand piano in the corner. He also saw the very elegantly dressed older lady, walking towards him.

“Hola. I’m here to see Neal, Neal Caffrey.” Tony stated.

June had reached the door by this time. She dismissed Carlotta with a ‘thank you’. She then addressed Tony. “You’re looking for Neal Caffrey?” She asked to make sure she had heard him correctly.

Tony nodded. “Yes Ma’am.”

“And who would you be?” June asked. She had not had Neal in her home that long. But she had grown rather protective of him.

“I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony, with NCIS. It….” Tony said.

“What would the Navy want with Neal?” June asked.

“Neal’s not in trouble, Ju…Mrs. Ellington.” Tony started, smiling. He was not sure what it was about this lady. But he liked her.

June looked at the tall handsome man. He had a very disarming smile and beautiful green eyes. She was a little taken aback that the handsome stranger knew her name. But, if he knew Neal, it would make sense that Neal would have told him. “What is it that you want with Neal?” She was not going to let him see Neal until she knew he meant her houseguest no harm. 

Tony’s smile only got wider. “Neal told me that you were very protective of him. I had no idea….”

“He’s…he’s got a good heart. And I like having a man around the house.” June admitted. She then stepped aside and invited him in. She showed him to the couch and they both sat before June spoke again.

“How did you two meet?” June asked.

“…military school in Rhode Island.” Tony stated. “I was 13, and Neal was 12.”

June was very impressed. She didn’t know much of Neal’s past, and everything he had told her had happened after he turned 18 years of age. “I had no idea. But, I’ve heard him say he didn’t like guns.”

Tony nodded. “He knows how to use a gun. But he would rather talk his way out of things. He’s very good at that.” He conceded. He then paused before he asked. “Well, did I pass the test?”

June smiled and nodded. “I think I like you.” She admitted. “I’ll let Neal know you’re here.”

June pressed the intercom button for his apartment and then announced that he had a visitor. She then told Tony to go on up.

Neal was happy to see his visitor. And Tony was glad to have taken the time off to get to see his friend. Tony and Neal hugged one another tightly, then Tony stepped back. “You were right. June is very, very protective of you. I had to tell her who I was, and I had to reassure her that you were not in any kind of trouble. Then we talked for a few more minutes until she was comfortable.”

Neal was smiling and Tony was confused. “What’s going on?”

Neal chuckled. “I’m just not sure how I’m going to explain this to Peter.”

“Peter doesn’t know that you have special agent friends?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

Neal just shook his head. 

“Yeah.” Tony said smiling. “That could be interesting. We could walk in with me pretending like I was arresting you.” The agent paused. “I could tell him that I came to town looking for somebody matching your description….”

Neal shook his head. “Won’t work.” He pulled up his pants leg and showed Tony the anklet.

“Right. Yeah. I forgot about that.” 

“You could just walk into the office with me. That alone will get people talking.” 

Tony shook his head. “Too easy.”

Tony and Neal took seats in Neal’s living room. As the conman told him about some of the agents he worked with, Tony thought he recognized a name. It had been a case a few years back that their paths had crossed. But, the agent had made a definite impression on him.

Tony didn’t say anything immediately. “I have another way.”

Neal waited. “And…?”

Tony shook his head and slowly and carefully sipped his wine.

“Come on.”

Tony sipped, then paused. “Nope.”

“Tell me!”

“Uh, uh.” Tony got up and went out into the veranda. Neal followed.

“What is it?” Neal pleaded. This was killing him. He felt like he was being played, and he didn’t like it. “Come on. You know somebody in the New York office, right? That’s it, right? Is it White Collar? Do you know someone in White Collar?”

Tony had his poker face on. He was giving no clues.

Neal looked at Tony. He knew the agent. And he knew Tony had secrets. Lots and lots of secrets. Since coming to know Peter Burke the conman had not known how many secrets feds had to know and keep to do their jobs well. It seemed to be a dump truck load.   
Neal’s…profession, no, strike that…former profession required him to keep secrets also. And he considered himself a pro at it. But, it really irked him that Tony knew something about someone in his White Collar office that he didn’t.

Tony finished his wine. Then he stood and stretched. “Well, I’ll see you in the morning.” Tony said. “We’ll finish this tomorrow.”

“Finish? We never started. You haven’t told me anything!” Neal stood just as Tony did.

Tony shook his head and grabbed his jacket. He shrugged it back on. “It’s gonna take time to get back across town.” Tony said, looking at his watch. “I need to make some calls, shower….”

“You can stay here.”

Tony looked around. “Where, Neal? You said that this was a one-bedroom apartment.”

“June has spare bedrooms on the second floor.”

Tony’s mouth opened and closed a time or two. “What? Neal, I can’t…. She doesn’t know me.:

Neal grinned. “Oh, but she likes you. Trust me. Or you would have never made it up here.”

 

TBC

 

 

Big Brother—Part 2

 

AN: This chapter just cracks me up. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

Tony smiled as he headed downstairs to the second floor of the mansion. Neal had been right, June had inquired as to Tony’s accommodations in the city. Then she offered him a room on the second floor, for the length of his stay. The agent gratefully and quickly accepted the invitation.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Neal nodded. “Your one last chance to come clean.”

“Me…come clean?” Tony laughed. “You can wait. He said as he closed the door to Neal’s apartment and headed to his second-floor room.

Neal was up. He had showered, shaved and was dressed and straightening his tie when he heard a knock. Then he heard his apartment door open and close.

Tony quietly opened the door and struck his had in. When he saw that it was clear, he came on in. The agent was dressed in his favorite pinstriped suit. The grey suit and the darker grey stripe brought out the green in his eyes. He admired himself in Neal’s mirror as he waited for Neal to finish getting ready for work.

Neal reemerged. “Nice suite.”

Tony nodded. I have to find places to wear them. I’ve ruined so many of Grandad’s suites wearing them to work. Blood and biologics just don’t come out of silk.

Neal nodded, though he grimaced at the mere thought of just which bodily fluids Tony could be talking about.

“Well?” Neal said. 

Tony smiled and shook his head. “I promise you. You’ll see it. And, you’re right. It does involve somebody in your office.”

“Who? What…what are you talking about?” The conman asked.

Tony just shook his head again as he and Neal headed out the door.

Neal didn’t persist in trying to get information as they headed into the office. They did drop by the coffee house across from the federal building before heading in, however. And before long, they were walking in the doors of the White Collar offices.

Neal was nervous, not for Peter and Tony to meet, they would get along fine. Tony actually had a great deal in common. He was nervous about whatever it was Tony was not telling him. Neal didn’t like not knowing what was going to happen.

Neal and Tony came in and Neal showed Tony his desk. The conman then dropped his hat off before he and Tony started towards the stairs to Peter’s office.

“Anthony DiNozzo!” Diana said. It took her just a moment to remember who he was. She had bet Tony when he was a detective in Baltimore. Back then he had longer hairs and had a bit of scruff.

“Diana Barragan!” Tony said, smiling.

It was then Diana remember what she had dared Tony all those years ago. She was hoping, praying that he had been too drunk that night. Or even better yet, that he had just forgotten about the dare completely.

Tony stopped in front of her and smiled. He started to go down on one knee. And she could see in his eyes that he remembered. She shook her head and mouthed the word ‘No’ over and over as she backed away from him.

By the time Tony hit his knee, they had the attention of the entire room. Even some of the agents on the upper tier had come out of their offices to see what was going on.

“I will shoot you.” Diana said, without emotion.

Tony reached into his pocket and draw out a small black ring box. “Diana Barragan,” He continued as if Diana had not spoken. “Will you do me the honor of being my lesbian wife?”

Everybody gasped, and then the chuckles began.

Diana grinned as Tony opened the ring box and presented her with the ring. She played along and too the cherry-flavored Lifesaver from the box. She slipped it onto her left pinky finger and held her hand out to admire it.

Everyone just rolled in laughter after they realized what exactly it was Diana had on her finger. 

The agent admired her ring for just a second longer before she spoke. “I do.” She then took the Lifesaver off her finger and popped it into her mouth. “But, you’ve got to understand, I will be sleeping with women.”

Tony chuckled as he stood up. “Hey! Me too!”

Tony and Diana hugged to the sound of cheers and claps at the news of their ‘coming nuptials.’ “You are a dead man.” She whispered in his ear.

“You knew better than to dare me.” Tony whispered back. “I win, $100 please.”

Neal was still sort o shell shocked. He had had many, many scenarios play out in his mind. This was not even I the top 1,000 on his list. He shook his head, still very confused.

Neal, Jones, and Peter joined Tony and Diana as the rest of the agents went back to their desks.

Tony turned to Peter and held out his hand. “You must me Agent Burke.” He paused, somewhat amused at the confused expression on the agent’s face. “I’m Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, D.C.”

Peter shook Tony’s hand. 

“Wow, Special Agent?” Diana looked at Tony, clearly impressed. “Nice, really nice.”

“Glad you approve…Ms. DiNozzo.” Tony said, grinning.

“I’d think, as an NCIS agent, you would be paid better.” Aunt Barragan said, referring to her ring.”

“That was just a sample.” Tony reached into his pocket and drew out the roll of Lifesavers he’d opened. He handed them to Diana. “I bought out the store.”

Diana laughed as she took the roll from him. Wow, a ring for every occasion.”

“Nothing is too good for my lady.” Tony replied.

Peter was still confused. He had so many questions, he was not quite sure where to start. He cleared his throat, with the desired effect.

“It’s all good, Boss.” Diana started. “I met Tony back hen I worked in D.C. And we became friends. We had this…thing. We could drink and then dare each other to do public stunts.” Diana shook her head, noticing Peter’s expression. “Nothing illegal or dangerous, just very funny and highly embarrassing.” She paused. “I dared Tony…the last time she saw him.”

Diana stopped when she realized that this was t he actually the last time she had seen DiNozzo. And it had been very unexpected. She showed up at the bar the next weekend. But he never did. “That was the last time I saw you.”

Tony shook his head. “Things were coming to a head. And I didn’t even realize it. Stuff was coming to light.”

“Price, right?” Neal asked. Tony had told him about his former partner on the BPD

Tony nodded. “And I was right in the middle and didn’t see it. It wasn’t to many weekends after that I was putting my stuff in storage. I was out a job and had given up my apartment.”

“Tony.” Diana asked, concern in her eyes and on her face. Diana knew him well enough to know that there was much, much more to the story. 

“Price was my partner. He was…. I just had to walk away.” Tony replied. “I apologize Agent Burke. I…can we go to your office and talk?”

TBC

 

 

Big Brother—Part 3

AN: I am using the history I created for Tony and Neal in “Strong Ties.”

Peter nodded and headed to the stairs. Neal, Tony and Diana followed. “We’ll use the conference room instead.” He said as he led the way. Peter opened the door and let them all in. He then closed the door behind them.

Tony as having trouble reading Peter and he was excellent at reading people. So, he thought the best thing he could do was to start apologizing. He didn’t want Diana to be in trouble for anything.

Peter shook his head. He had found the whole scene highly entertaining. And he had seen a side of his agent that he had not known existed. He had never seen her sense of humor before. He was glad to get a glimpse.

“It’s okay, Agent DiNozzo. I actually got to see a side of Diana I didn’t know existed.” Peter admitted.

“Tony. And yeah, she has her moments.” The NCIS agent said, smiling at Diana.

Diana glared at Tony. “I will shoot you.”

Tony chuckled. 

“So Caffrey, in military school. That had to have been…interesting.” Peter stated.

“Well, he was not an international art thief, forger, and all the rest, YET. But, yeah, he was an interesting kid.” Tony replied.

Peter was a bit surprised Tony knew all that Neal had done, and yet he still considered the conman his friend.

Tony could guess what Peter was thinking. “Neal was just a skinny kid with big, blue eyes when I met him. He was at a rough time in his life. So, was I. We sort of bonded over how much our lives sucked at the moment. Then we grew up. He went his way. He would visit me in college when he was around. And, I would get post cards from all around the world, whenever he could send one.”

“I studied Caffrey, carefully. There was never any mention of you. I would have remembered the name.” Peter stated.

Tony nodded. “We agreed, since I was in law enforcement, and he seemed to spend his time skirting it, we would keep no physical traces. But, I couldn’t keep my word. I have all the post cards Neal sent me.”

“I kept a scrapbook.” Neal admitted. He looked at Peter. “I kept it a safety deposit box, here in New York, until I moved in at June’s.”

“I kept an eye on the Ohio State newsletter, and I subscribed to a couple of the other local papers, using an alias, of course. Then when you were in Philly and Peoria, and then Baltimore and now D.C. You were in the papers, it seemed, every week.” Neal admitted.

“Oh, really?” Tony had no idea Neal had kept up with him that what he did.

Neal looked at Peter. “That newspaper clipping you have on your wall….”

Peter stared at Neal for a second. He nodded. “What about it? I found that chasing you.” The White Collar agent said. “It wasn’t related to your case. Or any other case, actually. I just saw the picture. And I guess, what really hit me was how humble the guy was, not to…. What?”

Neal had already been grinning. But, his smile was getting bigger with every word Peter spoke.

Peter had had the article framed, and he had hung it on his wall. And, yes, he did find himself staring at it from time to time. He supposed…for inspiration. He always wanted to be the one in service of others. He wanted to always be reminded that there still people out there who care and who care enough to risk their lives for others. And, what had most impressed him was that the young man would not give his name or allow his face to be photographed. He had told the reporter, as the article stated, it was not about him. It was about the victims of the fire. They all looked into his office and saw the framed picture and article. 

Tony grinned after looking and confirming his picture was on Peter’s wall. “Wow! I’m on your wall?” He was flattered. 

“That’s you! Really!” Peter stood still, for a moment, astounded. The agent then went into his office and returned, seconds later, with the framed article. 

“Nice.” Tony said, admiring the nice frame and high-quality matting job.

Peter laid the picture on the table, and then they all sat down.

“That was a pretty important night for me. For two reasons, the first was Ohio was way ahead in points in the Final Four. And the second was…that was the night I decided I wanted to go into law enforcement.” Tony paused. “I was only in college because I was an athlete. I played football and basketball. I had no idea, up until that night what I was going to do. I was in my counselor’s office the next day changing my major. It showed me I was able to do something more than be a jock.” Tony shook his head. “My dad wanted me to go into business. I got my degree in physical education. Just to tick him off. But, I double majored in criminology. Senior was beside himself. I was going to be a civil servant. He withdrew all the money he had given me for college. I would have to fund I myself, if I wanted to continue. So, up until my junior year, I played basketball and football. Then, I got my leg broken.”

“By Brad Pitt.” Neal interjected. He loved this part of the story. He loved the looks on people’s faces when Tony told it to people.

Tony grinned and shook his head. “Not that Brad Pitt. He’s the doctor I had when….” Tony stopped himself. He just realized. He had not told Neal about the whole plague incident. He just didn’t know how to start that conversation. He looked at Neal. “I didn’t tell you…and I should have. I…I opened a letter in the office, and….”

Neal nodded. He and Tony knew what was going on. Peter and Diana didn’t have a clue. They were just watching and waiting, at this point.

Neal put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know.”

Tony looked at him, shocked. “How?”

“I went to the Naval Base. None of the team was in the bullpen. I went to see Abby and Ducky. I couldn’t find anybody. I don’t even recall seeing Gerald, or was Jimmy there by then? I can’t remember.” Neal continued. “But, anyway. I heard somebody say something about you and the hospital. I figured you would go to Bethesda. So, I went there first. This as a couple of days after you had been infected. And things hadn’t gotten that bad. But, nobody could get into that airlock. They were seriously restricting movement in and out.”

“Wait! What?” Diana had no clue either. “Infected?”

Tony nodded and swallowed. “That letter I was telling your about. I tore off the end and blew into it to open it up. And white powder came out, all over the place.” He paused. “Well, we evacuated the whole fourth floor and all of my team members had to go to the showers. Turns out it was Y. Pestis.”

“The plague.” Neal replied. He looked at Tony. “I educated myself when I found out what it was. When I found out about the genetic mutation that witch made to it….” He shook his head.

Diana and Peter looked at both the men, completely confused.

“The woman who had sent the letter to the Navy Yard had intended on inflecting only one person. The man who had ‘supposedly’ raped her daughter. But, the daughter had not told her mother the man’s name, only that he was local and a sailor.” Tony explained. Anyway, the women owned/managed a bio-med company and she had the resources to biogenetically engineer the virus to make it extra-super deadly, which she did.

“So then, how are you still…here?” Peter asked. “Wait, you mean she just randomly sent it out to anybody in the Navy Yard?” The ramifications of such an action were just astounding.

Tony nodded. “Turns out she could not be tried for her actions. She had advanced brain cancer. She had not told her family of her condition. But, it had advanced to where it affected her judgement and her reasoning abilities, obviously. Her daughter knew something was wrong. But, she had not idea of the severity her mother’s condition.”

Diana spoke up. “You still haven’t told us how you survived.”

“Gibbs managed to get the antidote, and they got it to me in time. But….” Tony stated.

“But, it was rough.” Neal finished the sentence. “I was there for part of it. And once you got moved to a regular room…. Do you remember Dr. Singer, Robert Singer?”

“You impersonated a doctor?” Peter was incredulous.

Neal turned to Peter. “I wore scrubs and a lab coat and had a stethoscope around my neck…I didn’t operate on anybody.”

Tony grinned. “What was you?”

Neal turned nodded. “Emma, Tony’s nurse, she would let me in if nobody else was around on the night shift. She didn’t know I wasn’t a doctor. I just told her that we were friends from school. She assumed med school, I didn’t correct her. But anyway, she had a thing for you. And, she said my visits seemed to make you feel better.”

“I know.” Tony said. “She…we spent so much time together. She even followed me when I left the isolation room. And she would come and sit with me after her shift was over.”

“Wow.” Diana said. “So, you’re…okay then? I mean….”

“My lungs are scarred. I have to be careful around people with colds and with the flu. And I can’t stay in areas with high air pollution for a prolonged period of time.” Tony explained. “But, other than that….”

Neal didn’t like to talk about when Tony was in the hospital, but for other reasons. The conman could not have prepared himself for the horror he would see when he walked into Tony’s room. He had never, in his life, seen someone so close to death. And then, to top things off, one night, he had had the misfortune of experiencing one of Tony’s bad coughing spells. It had scared him, greatly. And, as a matter of fact, the conman had had nightmares for months afterwards. 

“What was it you were saying…about Price?” The conman asked, wanting to redirect the conversation.

Tony looked at Neal for a moment. He could tell Neal needed to talk about something else. The agent got back to why he had asked to use Peter’s office in the first place. He sighed. “Just to clarify, I was not involved. My partner, my e-partner had been…involved for at least a year. And, as if it wasn’t’ bad enough that he was involved, he said higher ups were too. He didn’t give me any names. Well, I just walked away. I gave a false reason and didn’t work out my notice. I was just…gone. I couldn’t stand being around Price anymore. I just…I left that and walked, quite literally into NCIS. Gibbs, my current boss, had come to the Baltimore PD for help with a case. Well, not really help, he wanted information and he expected us to just hand it over. And we don’t just do that, federal agent or whatever. Gibbs tried to strong-arm me and everything, that’s his thing. But, it didn’t work on me. I stood up to him, I impressed him, also hard to do. Gibbs and I actually met up again, by accident or design, I’m not sure. It was the very night I confronted Price, and he confessed. That was the night I officially left the B. The rest, for me, was just the paperwork. I had already moved in in my head. Then next day, in the morning I was giving my resignation at BPD. That evening, I was filling out the necessary paperwork in the HR at NCIS. I haven’t seen or spoken to Price since.”

 

TBC

 

END NOTES: I used the article about the Baltimore fire previously in another of these crossover stories. But, I just have to say, I think it is just the coolest thing that Peter would ‘coincidentally’ have Tony’s pic on his wall. I love it. JL

 

 

Big Brother –Part 4


	28. My Big Brother--Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to finish this one up. I have not been inspired lately with this one. My plot bunnies are busy, as always, they are busy getting ready for the fall. They are stocking up on carrots and putting on their extra fur coats. No time to help a struggling fanfic writer, keep her stories up to date. At any rate, I hope you enjoy what I have come up with. JL

The rest, for me, was just the paperwork. I had already moved on in my head. Then next day, in the morning I was giving my resignation at BPD. That evening, I was filling out the necessary paperwork in the HR at NCIS. I haven’t seen or spoken to Price since.”

 

“Wow, that’s a lot to walk away from.” Diana said. “But, it’s good you got out when you did. Oh, Wendy…I guess….”

Diana watched Tony’s expression change.

“Never mind.” She said.

Tony shook his head. “No, it’s okay. She left me. I told her about the big changes coming in my life, and she didn’t want to be a part of them. She didn’t want to leave Baltimore.”

“D.C. is not that far away.” Diana knew that for a fact.

“No, but for her it was leaving the neighborhood. But, more than that, it was the lifestyle. Mommy and Daddy have truckloads of money. I had a civil servant’s salary.”

“Wasn’t she a teacher?” Diana asked. 

“Mommy and Daddy didn’t approve of her marrying commoners. She could only date them.” Tony replied.

Diana couldn’t help but grin. “You’re better off.”

The NCIS agent nodded. “I think so, too.”

“That’s why you never wanted to talk about her.” Neal said, nodding.

“Just an unfortunate blip on the radar.” Tony stated.

Diana nodded. “Had a few of those.”

“Well, I know you didn’t come to New York just to propose to Diana.” Peter started.

“No, I didn’t. I came to check on Neal. I heard he had this deal in New York, and I wanted to check in on him. It’s been a few years since we’ve seen one another.”

“What did he tell you?” Peter asked.

“Well, I know about James Bonds. He told me about Kate. I know about Keller and the kidnappings. He told me about Adler and the U-boat. Oh, and about Mozzie and, of course, June.”

“He’s told you a lot.” Peter replied.

“He trusts me to be his brother/his friend first and an agent second.” Tony stated. “And most of the time I can do that. It depends on what he tells me.”

“He’s very good at double talk….” Peter started.

“Hey, I’m standing right here!” Neal reminded them.

Tony nodded, then continued. “I know who Neal is, Peter. I know what he is. And, if need be, I can arrest him. I can turn him in, and I can do it without any qualms. If it keeps him from going to far and getting in too deep, then I’ve saved him from himself.” 

“It’s not that easy.” Peter admitted.

Neal sighed loudly to show his annoyance. “I just love it when people talk about me as if I’m not in the room.”

Tony looked at Neal and chuckled. He continued. “No, it’s not. He can be a charmer when he wants and when he tries and does good, you can almost forget what it is he’s done.” The he shook his head. “He made a conscious choice, Agent Burke. And as much as I dislike his choice, I love my little adopted brother. I…there is a part of him that is as good as gold. And there is a part that reeks. I cannot balance the two and I told him not to try if he’s just doing it because it’s what we expect of him. I told him that that was just the same as any other con he might be pulling. If he’s here, he should be here, working with you because he wants to be. He needs to be getting more out of it than the mere fact it gets him out of prison. I think, in the beginning that was all it was. He just wanted to be out to find Kate. But, it became a lot more than that. He finally had somebody who looked to him for answers. Someone who valued his opinion.”

Peter smiled.

Neal seemed to have suddenly found the carpet in the conference room very interesting.

“He gets the thrill of pulling off the crime without all those nasty legal repercussions.” Tony paused, causing Neal to look up. “Is that about right?”

Neal lifted his head, sheepishly. He looked at Peter then at Tony. “You don’t know me.”

“Oh, little bro, you are not unlike any other criminal out there, in this one respect. You don’t want to get caught.”

“Well, yeah.” Neal replied. “What’s your point?”

“Simple, the longer you get away with crimes, the longer you think that you can continue to get away with crimes. And, the cockier you get. The cockier you get, the more likely you are to get caught.” You start to think those stupid cops, agents, whatever, can never crack this, whatever this new plan is, it’s brilliant.”

By the time Tony was finished, Neal was finding the carpet insanely interesting again.

Tony chuckled. “Glad to see that never happened to you.”

Neal mumbled something that sounded very close to ‘Whatever.’

Tony stuck out his hand to Peter. They shook. “I am very glad to meet you. I can see you are looking out for Neal. I am very grateful to you for that.” He gave his business card to Peter. He wrote his personal phone number on the back. “I’ll be checking in with him and you from time to time.”

Tony then turned to Diana. “Ms. Barrigon-DiNozzo, thank you for the long wonderful honeymoon. But, I gotta tell you. I’m dating other women.”

Diana have Tony a huge hug. “Hey, me too! But, we’ll go out to dinner before you leave town.”

Tony nodded. “Sounds good.”

Neal looked at Tony, then back to Peter. “Can he stay, Peter? Tony’s never seen me…work.”

Peter looked at Tony. He smiled. He really liked Tony, it was just something about him. He loved the fact he knew who was on his wall. He loved the fact Tony had come all this way to check on his friend. He loved he Diana knew him and liked him. He had someone else as a source of information about the man.

“I’ll ask Agent Hughes.” Peter replied. “He’ll just have to call the Director. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

THE END of this adventure!

MORE ADVENTURES TO COME!!


	29. #28 Bonded and Insured-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my musing of Gibbs meeting beautiful redhead Sara Ellis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This series has brought me a great deal of joy to write. I hope you all have been as blessed reading it. And I have another idea I think would just be amazing. I would love Sara Ellis strolling into the Navy Yard looking for Tony. I am not sure if the rest of Team Gibbs have met Neal and Peter or not, in this story. I am just going to play it by ear. I love the idea of Gibbs flirting with the red-headed Sara.

Sara couldn’t deny she was jet-lagged. But, Sterling-Bosch wanted its money back. That meant that Sara Ellis, Insurance Investigator Extraordinaire, had to be ill on her own time.

“It was 2 a.m. when she put her bags in her room at the Adam’s House in D.C. She decided she would catch a few Z’s before she called on Tony at NCIS headquarters. She had to take a little time to take care of herself. She just had the feeling that this case was going to be complicated.

Sara had not given Tony a heads up. She hadn’t had the time. She was too busy actively tracking stolen artifacts, one of the usual two or three cases she worked simultaneously.

Sara had been assigned the case about two weeks ago. Her recovery rate was fast, usually less than a week’s time. She hated that this case was ruining her average. Her usual method was to work each case until she hit a block. Then turn to another until the block was cleared. Unfortunately, this block made her have to leave New York. But, fortunately, she would get to spend a little more time with Neal’s agent friend. She had only met him a couple of times. But, from what Neal had told her, Tony was a good guy, a great agent and he would help her if she needed it.

But first, she needed rest. But, she would be in the Navy Yard as soon as she could make it to speak to Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Jr in the morning.

Sara Ellis stepped off the elevator and looked around. She most definitely drew attention, wherever she went. She had a presence about her. And, by the time she did her visual survey off the room and spotted the bullpen, she had several eyes on her. It may have been her impeccable dress, or the fact she was beautiful. But, whatever the real reason was, speculation and rumors as to why she was in The Lion’s Den, The Bullpen, Gibbs’ Lair, and many more…colorful nicknames given to Gibbs’ work area. was running ramped.

“Anthony DiNozzo.” Sara said as she neared the bullpen.

Tony’s head popped up at the sound of his name. “Sara?” He remembered her, very well, from visiting Neal in NYC. “Ms. Ellis.” The agent said, coming around his desk to greet her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team perked up at the mention of Tony’s name also. 

“Ms. Ellis, it’s good to see you again.” Tony said, as he stepped back from his hug. “Here on business?”

“Yes, Agent DiNozzo, I am. And it’s good to see you, too.” Sara replied.

The red head instantly had Gibbs’ attention, and he quickly left his desk to meet the visitor.

“Gibbs this is Sara Ellis.” Tony stated.

Gibbs smiled. Sara was a stunning woman. He nodded and held his hand out to greet her. 

“Sara, this is my boss. Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” Tony replied. Tony could not help but smile Sara was beautiful and Gibbs had obviously noticed.

“Hmm, Tony was fairly accurate in his description of you.” Sara said as she let go of Gibbs’ hand.

“Fairly?” Gibbs asked.

“He never told me how handsome you were.” Sara flirted right back.

Gibbs grinned. 

Tony cleared his throat. “Sara. This Agent Tim McGee and this is Agent Kate Todd.”

Sara nodded and greeted both agents.

“What can we do for you, Sara?” Tony asked.

Sara explained who she was and what she did to the rest of the team. “I am an insurance investigator, basically a high-end repo agent. And I work for Sterling Bosch. We insured the painting in question for $15million. The sultan wants his pieces back. We are not sure how many are missing. But, we only insured three of the pieces in his collection. He said it was in his home until U.S. troops invaded. It was a slash and grab.” Sara said producing a picture. “This painting is self is only a 5” by 7” easy to steal and even easier to transport. But, it’s…we make great effort to find any stolen pieces before we pay out.” She paused. “I recover them, we return them to the rightful owners. I don’t, Sterling Bosch owes the sultan a great deal of money.”

“So, you think a U.S. solider took it?” Tim asked.

“That is the idea, yes.” Sara replied.

The statement felt like an accusation to Gibbs, and he didn’t like it. “U.S. troops are trained to go in and provide aid and protection, not….”

“U.S. soldiers get very little for what their jobs entail. They are woefully undercompensated.” Sara said, interrupting him. “They….”

“I am a Marine.” Gibbs stated.

“I am well aware of that, Agent Gibbs. However, not all soldiers are as upstanding as you.” Sara said. “These overseas palaces have millions upon millions of dollars just hanging on the walls. Just one piece would set them up for life. That is quite the temptation…for the average soldier.”

“The average soldier?” The team leader asked.

Sara looked at Gibbs for a moment and smiled. “I doubt that there is much about you that’s average.”

“So, Sara…Sterling and Bosch, what…?” Tony tried to get the train back on the tracks. “Ms. Ellis…Sara…!”

Sara snapped out of it a few seconds later. She shook her head. “Oh, yeah. There are other pieces missing. And there are other investigators working the case with me. Some soldiers immediately sold their items and were caught. We have managed to recover 15 pieces. But three are still missing. It seems that once this platoon’s deployment was over and they were back in the states they all split up. I’ve tracked one soldier to Virginia. That is where you guys come in. I know this is not your area of expertise. But….”

“Where are you in all this, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

“Neal stole a Raphael.” Tony explained. “Sara was assigned to the case. And she has pursued him, for years, to get it back.”

“I’ve since worked several cases with White Collar, an I just happened to be working with them once time when Tony came into town.” Sara finished the explanation.

“You didn’t bring him along to authenticate?” Tony asked, hoping that Neal and Peter would be showing up later.

Sara shook her head. “We have people we use. They recommended somebody in D.C. Then it will be authenticated again, once we get back to New York.”

“You’re taking it back to New York…alone.” Tim asked. Sara seemed like a delicate woman dressed as she was in a very stylish peach dress and high heels.

“She carries a baton.” Tony told him. He had actually seen her use it on a man who she thought was going for a gun. She had it out like a flash. She actually broke his wrist, which probably saved her life. Because, as it turned out. He had had a gun.

Tim looked at Tony. But, then actually jumped back when Sara whipped the baton out of her purse and expanded it to its full length.

“As Tony said…I carry a baton.” She said as she folded it up and put it away. “I can crack heads and bust knee caps. It comes in handy when I come up against folks who…don’t want to give up their ill-gotten treasures easily. It’sa very effective persuader.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Tim said. His mind was completely changed. Something told him this slender, beautiful woman could hold her own, very well.

“Plus, I carry a taser, pepper spray, a personal alarm, and handcuffs. I carry a handgun when I’m home in New York. But, I know it would be a big hassle at the airport, so I left it at home.”

Sara looked at Tony. “We don’t get these back to the Sultan, Sterling Bosch is out 50 million dollars. I am out of a job, and Junior gains a roommate.”

Tony laughed and shook his head. “We will make sure that doesn’t happen.” He paused. “How could they blame it on you?”

“Who’s Junior?” Kate asked. She had been quiet. She had been surprised and impressed by Tony’s treatment of this beautiful lady. Kate could really see her as being his type. And, of course, Gibbs was crazy for her. He loved red heads.

“I’m responsible for 30 million so far. Junior’s killing my recovery average.” The investigator explained.

“I think June would put you up in a spare bedroom.” Tony told her.

Sara nodded. “Yeah, she would. She’s been very good to me. And to Neal.”

Tim and Kate just looked at one another. They had not idea what Sara and Tony were talking about. They had not been to New York City any of the times that Tony and Gibbs had gone. So, they had never seen Neal’s apartment. That didn’t even know Neal’s mailing address. They had met Neal and Agent Peter Burke, Neal’s handler. But the pair had only been in D.C. a couple of times, so all that they really knew was what Tony told them and what they had managed to find out from the FBI. Which actually was not a lot. Officially Neal’s file was closed because of his C.I. status. And, since Burke was FBI, NCIS agents were only allowed cursory information from the FBI database.

“Who’s Junior?” Kate repeated.

“Oh, it’s Neal.” Sara replied. Not realizing she had even said it out loud. “It was one of the times I worked with White Collar, to take down somebody who tried to frame Agent Burke. It was…well, I can’t say too much about that. Just that Neal posed as he son of a multi-millionaire, and I posed as his wife.”

Tony smiled and nodded.

Sara noticed the smile. “Neal told you?”

Tony nodded again. “Was he not supposed to? He really didn’t tell me much. It seemed like a loaded subject, at the time.”

“Hmm, well. I’ll talk to Junior. We just had a bit of a charged conversation.” Sara said. She was relieved. She didn’t care if Neal talked about that spending spree. But, she had not wanted Tony to know about their private conversation. About her crossing that line that she could not come back from. She had not been happy she had crossed one of her own well-established lines. She had been surprised at how easy it had been for her.

Sara had easily, willingly, fell into Neal’s scheme. She had readily done what Neal had wanted her to do. She had even enjoyed the fantasy. Spending money like she had all the money, in the world, to spend. But, that was not her life. It could not be her life. She lived practically. She made a certain amount of money at an honest job. She was therefore, limited to a certain lifestyle. She could not allow herself to start enjoying those things that Neal had introduced her to. She could not live above her means. She was a responsible adult, and responsible, reasonable people did not do that.

The bare truth was she was disturbed and badly frightened by how quickly and easily she had fallen into it all. She feared herself, if she allowed even the smallest of indulgences. It could be like an addition to her. She didn’t consider herself to be an additive type person. But, getting to know Neal Caffrey had changed all that. She was addicted to him. His looks and his lifestyle options. They were tempting. But, they were like roses. Beauty had its ugly side. Rose had their thorns. Neal’s ugly side, his thorns, were jail time for conspiracy and being an accomplice. She could see herself getting caught up in Neal’s schemes. If she did, she would lose her job. THAT was a line that she could not uncross. That was something she could not come back from.

Sara was no stranger to working below board to get things done. She could easily justify her methods to obtain the items she sought. The current holders of said items should not have had them in the first place. She was doing the right thing, getting items back to their rightful owners, by whatever means necessary.

Sara just realized something. She had made her decision. And no one, except she and the NY office, even knew she had a decision to make. She had been offered a job in London. It was greater responsibility and better pay. And Sara had always wanted to live abroad. She had just wanted that adventure in her life. But, then she had just gotten to know Neal. And, in her heart, she loved him. She shouldn’t, but she did. She couldn’t stay in New York and be in love with him and not see him. So, she had to leave. She had to take the job, and she had to get out of the country. She sighed. Then jerked herself back to attention. Tony was talking to her. She just hoped she hadn’t missed too much of the conversation.

“…then we’ll interview the members of the squad. They may not want to tell us anything. They usually don’t. Nobody wants to tell on a buddy. But, if we threaten charges, it tends to loosen the tongues up a little.” Tony said, though she was not sure how much Sara had heard.

Sara finally seemed like she was back with him.

Tony looked her in the eyes. “Are you okay?”

Sara nodded and touched his arm. “We need to talk, later.”

Tony nodded, also. He had no idea what Sara wanted to talk about. But, he knew it had to be serious.

“Okay, Ms. Ellis. We just need….” Tim started as Sara sat down her bag. She grabbed a file and handed it over to McGee.

“This is all the information I have so far.” Sara said, addressing all the agents in the bullpen. “I got deployment dates and locations for all the troops in the area around the time of the theft. As I said, I’ve been working this case for a bit. And it’s killing my average. I usually have items back to their owners within weeks. This has gone on for months. I got names and address of all the soldiers of interest. I have asked to interview these people. I have been denied. I was told that art crimes are not a concern in an age of advanced biochemical weapons and homeland terrorism. And I can understand that. However, those of us who don’t work for the FBI, NCIS, or Homeland Security still have jobs to do!”

Gibbs saw and understood her irritation. But, her feisty attitude still made him smile.

Sara misunderstood his actions. “Well, Agent Gibbs, nice to see my dilemma amuses you.”

Gibbs shook his head, not taking offense. “No, Ms. Ellis. It’s…we would be very glad to help you.”

Tony, who stood behind Sara, was gesturing to the floor above them. He was not, at all, sure Director Vance would like it when he heard what case the team leader of his MCRT was working an art theft case.

Gibbs saw Tony’s gesture. “I’ll take care of it.”

Tony shook his head. Gibbs’ way of taking care of things involved yelling and bullying. Neither of which worked on Leon Vance.

“How…?” Tony asked. It was out of his mouth before he realized.

“I said I would take care of it, DiNozzo!” Gibbs snapped.

Sara looked at Tony. “He doesn’t like to be questioned. Does he?” She whispered.

“No. He doesn’t.” Gibbs said as he headed up the stairs to Vance’s office.

“He has excellent hearing, too.” Tony said as Gibbs continued up the stairs.

By this time Gibbs was on the 4th floor landing. “Yep, that too.” He called down to them.

“Now, he’s just showing off.” Tony chuckled and whispered. “It’s because he has this thing for redheads.”

“Redheads have nothing to do with it, DiNozzo.” Gibbs called back to them. “Get to work! We have a case to solve.” 

 

TBC


	30. 28 Bonded and Insured-Part 2

“Oh, Junior says Hi.” Sara said after they both watched Gibbs disappear into the director’s office.

Tony looked at her for a moment. He grinned. And he bit his tongue. He wanted, very badly, to ask how Neal got the name Junior. But, this was not the time or the place. “So, what’s going on with you two?”

Sara looked at him for a moment. That was exactly what she wanted to talk to Tony about. She wanted to see how Tony would think Neal would react. And, she wanted to run it by Tony because. As law enforcement, he would be able to understand her reasons, maybe better than most. But this was not the time or the place.

Sara shook her head. “We’ll talk about that, too.”

“Oh…okay?” Tony said. Now, he was even more unsure what it was Sara wanted to talk about. But, he felt pretty sure he was not going to like it. 

“Call me when you get off work.” Sara handed him her card. “I’m at the Adam’s House.”

“Their restaurant is amazing.” Tony replied. “I’ve eaten there several times.”

Sara smiled. “Good, call me and I’ll meet you there.”

Tony showed up at the restaurant a little after 7:30 p.m. He had taken the time to go home and shower and change clothes. He didn’t like the idea of carrying biologics into an eating establishment. He didn’t think Sara would find the idea very appetizing either. He spotted the beautiful red head at the same time the host was asking him how many were in his party. He gestured and said he would be joining the red head. The host then lead him to her table. She laid the wine list on the table and said their waitress would be there shortly.

“Great ambiance.” Sara said looking around at the pictures on the wall and the subdued lighting.” 

“Yeah.” Tony said and sighed. “My dad likes it.”

They immediately placed their wine order. The bottle and two glasses appeared seconds later.

“Oh, you….” Sara looked at Tony for some sort of clue. She had not heard Tony talk about his dad and Neal never mentioned him. So, she was not sure if she should peruse the subject or not. Tony’s face was giving her no clues, whatsoever. She stopped herself.

Tony looked at her and smiled a week smile. “My dad is a conman.”

Tony saw Sara’s reaction. He laughed and shook his head. “Not one of Neal’s caliber. But, Dad has been married 6 times…that I know of. Some of the marriages were so short that he forgot to tell me who my new step-mommy was.” Tony sighed. “He has no money. But, he acts as if he does. He married these girls. Then when they find out the truth, they up and leave him. His longest marriage was to my mom. His shortest was to some 20-something bimbette swimsuit model. That lasted 3 days. In the in-between times he comes to me and asks for money. He knows that my mon left me a trust that I had access to when I turned 35. He thinks he knows how much money is in there and he thinks he deserves a part of it. So, he tries to guilt me into giving him loans. Loans he never intends to repay.”

The waitress come and took their orders for the appetizer and the main course. She walked away before they began to talk again.

“Wow.” Sara started. It never occurred to Sara that Tony might be well off. He was a civil service worker. She knew, even agents, didn’t make a great deal of money. But, she had never considered things like inheritance and trusts. She wasn’t sure why it would even matter. “I…I’m sorry.”

Tony shrugged. “He was an absentee, neglectful father. I didn’t fit into his international playboy lifestyle. Most of his wives never even knew I existed.”

Sara shook her head. “That’s sad.”

“The house staff raised me. And then, when…when I was old enough, he sent me off to the RIMA, to get me out of his hair.” Tony stated.

“RIMA?” Sara said as she shipped her wine and waited for their appetizers.

“Rhode Island Military Academy.” Tony replied. “Senior didn’t even pay for that. Mom’s dad did. Grandpa saw how neglectful senior was of me. Plus, grandpa never liked Dad too much. He took the initiative and took care of me.”

“Senior?” Sara asked.

Tony grinned. “Yeah, I’m a Junior, too.” He paused. “I know you didn’t come here to hear about my sad life.”

Sara smiled at him. She took his hand and squeezed it across the table. “We all got our family drama. I’ll have to tell you mine sometimes.”

Tony looked at her for a second. “What is going on, Sara?”

The Insurance Investigator sighed. “I like that. Direct.” She sighed. “Okay. I’ve…I’ve been offered a job in London, England. More responsibility, better pay, a furnished flat and a driver, if I want. I just….”

“You haven’t told Neal.: Tony stated.

Sara shook her head. “He had a case. A couple of weeks ago. He…I posed as his wife. We were tried to lure a multi-millionaire out of hiding. So, we went about spending his money, in a major way.”

Sara paused as their appetizers arrived and neither spoke as they dived into the warm food. 

Sara took a sip of wine before she spoke again. “Anyway, We spent his money, in a major way. We bought planes, cares, statues, wine collections, jewelry furs, all that stuff.”

“Behind Peter’s back?”

Sara nodded.

“He had too have been….”

She nodded. “He was beyond mad. We had only spent it on paper. But, we had to return everything and….” She shook her head.

“You got a little taste of his life, and you kind of enjoyed yourself?” Tony surmised.

Sara looked at him a little surprised. But, she nodded. “Neal told me he could give me that. I told him I don’t go anywhere I can’t come back from. If I…that’s something I could not come back from.”

“And very time you cross that line, it gets easier and easier do it the next time.” Tony finished her sentence.

“I didn’t’ think you guys got tempted.” Sara stated.

“More than most,” Tony admitted. “The things we come into contact with that are illegal is astounding. It is tempting to…. If you’re asking me what to do…” Tony started.

Sara shook her head. “I just…I operate a little south of legal at times. But, I tell myself it is all for the good. And it is, and I can always come back from it because it’s the job and it does come out okay in the end. But, Tony,” She shook her head again. “I just I got caught up in all that. I got too close. It was a big taste of Neal’s world. And, it was pretty damned sweet. It scared me.” She finally admitted.

Tony nodded. He understood completely the lure. He had had to live the life many times, going undercover. And he had sometimes found it difficult leaving some of the luxuries of the life behind.

“I just….” Sara paused as their entrees arrived. 

“I understand, trust me.” Tony replied after the waitress had left the table. “Going undercover, you have to immerse yourself in the life to be convincing. I’ve been under for months at a time. You become…accustomed.”

“But Tony I wasn’t in for months. It was just a few hours. Maybe a day…that’s….” She shook her head again. “I just…I don’t want Junior to think I’m leaving to get away from him. But, with the timing of it all….”

“A long-distance relationship is out of the question?” Tony asked.

Sara looked at Tony for a moment. She had considered it. But, it would be so one-sided. And she didn’t know how long that one-sidedness would last.

She sighed. “For how long, Tony. I don’t know…I can’t trust him to stay out of trouble. And if he was to be free and come to London. There is just so much he could do… and the law is so different. The jails are…well, I don’ know how the jails, the prisons are there. But, I highly doubt that there are C.I. programs. Or that Neal would be eligible for them.”

“You’re getting a little ahead of yourself, aren’t you?” Tony replied.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re assuming Neal can’t stay out of trouble.” Tony pointed out. “He hasn’t ways been a conman. You know.”

“Do you know how I became acquainted with Caffrey?” 

Tony shook his head.

“He stole a Raphael. I was assigned the case. I searched for him…for years. And I almost had him. I had 3 digits of the zip code. But…but, nothing came of it.”

“He said you two had quite a history, that you testified against him in court.”

“I did. He was killing my average. Just as is the case with the current thefts.”

Tony grinned and shook his head. He was really enjoying the food and the company was great too. “Did you get your Raphael back?”

Sara grinned, also. She nodded. “Neal, he’s not the same man who stole that painting.”

Tony didn’t say anything. He knew Sara was not finished. He just sipped his wine.

“The man who stole that painting was…he was so arrogant in the courtroom. He was…he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything, it seemed. And the Neal I have come to know…that Neal cares a great deal.”

The federal agent nodded. Neal had matured a lot. They both had. They both had turned into people who cared about others. It seemed in spite of their upbringing, not because of it. 

“I just don’t know how he’s going to take me leaving.” Sara said. “This job, it’s…it’s too good to let pass by. I have always loved London. I got the chance to visit in college.” She sighed. “It just couldn’t have come at a worse time in our relationship. Neal is…I just don’t want him thinking I’m leaving to try to get away from him. That this, latest incident with Peter had scared me.” She paused, again. “Though, to be quite honest, it has scared me. It’s scared me a lot.”

 

TBC


	31. 28 Bonded and Insured-Part 4

Part 3

 

Tony sighed. He truly did understand the fear she had, as he had explained with his undercover ops. The good, really good, false highlife was a big draw. But, as they both knew, trying to maintain that life, what you had to do to sustain that level of living was what landed people in trouble and in prison.

“Neal understands that, believe it or not. But, I don’t think he gets that our good reputations means as much to us as his bad reputation means to him.” Tony replied.

Sara chuckled. “I do think that you’re right about that.” She dabbed her mouth with her napkin. She then put it back into her lap and reached for her wine glass.

“Neal will get the job opportunity thing, Sara.” Tony told her. “He’s jumped from place to place most of his life to pull off the jobs he’s done.”

“He’s grown up so much since the first time I met him.” Sara shook her head. “He’s just….”

“Wait! What…the first time?” Tony asked.

Sara just looked at the agent for a moment. She had assumed he knew. “I was the one who testified against him in court about the Rembrandt.”

“Neal told me that the Rembrandt had tripped him up.” Tony stated. “But, he never really gave me any details.”

“It was not a pleasant experience.” Sara recalled. “I said some pretty rough things to him and about him on the stand.”

Tony nodded. “He said the insurance lady was rough on him.”

“The insurance lady.” Sara said, laughing.

“Why is that funny?”

Sara cleared her throat. “Neal had found out my home address, phone number, middle name and the name of my parents by the time he went to trial. He called it, ‘know your enemy.’”

Tony grinned again. “He may have gotten that from me. I used to tell him some of the things I learned in the police academy. And, I figured with the kind of people he was involved with….”

Sara nodded.

“He’s gonna be okay. He will miss you.” Tony said. “And he may even show up on your doorstep in a few years, after this C.I. thing is over.”

Sara put down her fork and dabbed her mouth one last time. The meal had been delicious, and Tony had ordered them a desert he was positive she would love. 

The chocolate and raspberry creations that arrived at their table was amazing. Neither spoke again until both their deserts had been eaten.

“So,” Sara inquired, putting her napkin on the table. “What is going on with the case?”

“No shop talk, here.” Tony said as he stood and paid the bill. 

Sara stood and followed Tony as he exited. But, she was confused. “What?”

“I am going to take you to a place few people are invited into.” Tony said, only adding to the mystery.

Sara was amused. She loved surprises. And she would bet Tony could pull off some doozies.

About 20 minutes later Tony had pulled up to an ordinary house in a suburban neighborhood. Tony had parked in the driveway and gotten out. She followed. Sara knew that this was not Tony’s house. She had checked him out the first time Neal had ever mentioned his name. And she knew that this was not his home address.

“You don’t live here.” Sara stated, just for clarity.

Tony didn’t say anything. He just proceeded into the house, through the unlocked door.

Sara didn’t know what to think of that. It was an action that might well get you shot and killed in some areas of our great nation. And, she was sure, suburban D.C. would be one of those places.

Tony didn’t stop. He proceeded through the living room and opened a door in what could have been a den or a dinning room. He left the door open and started down the stairs.

Sara had no choice but to follow. She stopped cold on the landing. Below her was a silver-haired man in an old Marine Corp sweatshirt sanding the ribs of a huge boat. She looked around the cellar. There seemed to be no opening large enough to bring such a thing in or to take such a thing out. 

Gibbs never looked up when he heard his company. He recognized Tony’s steps immediately. And from the sound of he second set of steps, they were wearing heels. He put down his sandpaper, and emptied two jars. He refilled his jar and pour bourbon for his guests.

“Agent Gibbs!” Sara said as she slowly made her way down the stairs. “Tony never told me we would be paying you a visit.”

“Tony has a habit of dropping in on me.” Gibbs said as he offered her the bourbon.

Sara looked at the jar with a bit of disdain. “I’m not used to drinking bourbon from a jar.”

“…tastes better that way.” Gibbs said after he took a sip, then got back to sanding.

Gibbs looked at Sara and grinned, shaking his head.

“What?” Sara asked. She noticed the grin on Tony’s face also. She was very irritated that she was not in on the joke.

“You’re way overdressed for my basement.” Gibbs stated, looking at her tailored, fitted dress.

Sara glared at Tony. “Well, had I known the agenda for the night, I would have dressed more appropriately.”

Tony just shook his head and grinned.

“Boss, Ms. Ellis wanted to know what is happening with her case.” Tony replied.

 

TBS


End file.
